The Power of Music
by Midnights-AM-Child
Summary: Aisha could never understand how anyone could like Riven, especially fall for him. After witnessing another side to him she can't get him out of her mind. Riven notices and exploits it. Now she's torn between hating his personality and loving his singing voice. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club. I do not own Ginuwine's In Those Jeans.

**The Power of Music**

Chapter One: In Those Jeans

The moment Sky proposed to Bloom, Stella took it upon herself to plan everything, the wedding, rehearsals and especially the bachelorette party. For the first year of the engagement, there was no room in anybody's lives except for Bloom and the wedding. It overshadowed the small, humble wedding of Flora and Helia, and the breakup of Musa and Riven. The celebration didn't halt when Nabu was killed. It didn't even stop when the Sky, pushed the date back two years for his run for governor! Now that he had won, Bloom's friends, affectionately named the Winx, crowded in the living room of the governor's mansion to celebrate her engagement (again) and her upcoming wedding (finally).

Stella handed Bloom a long box wrapped in shiny green wrapping paper. "This one's from Aisha." Stella announced.

Aisha braced herself waiting to see Bloom's reaction. It was a bachelorette party; but, Bloom was a well-known stick in the mud. Perhaps the alcohol would loosen her up a bit. "Alright, let's see what it is." Bloom shook it before ripping it the paper. Her jaw dropped before covering the gift up. "Aisha!"

"What is it?" Tecna asked curiously. Musa shrugged.

Stella took it and waved it in the air. "It's a dildo!"

Bloom's face grew even redder and she jumped up and reached for it. Stella effectively kept it away. "Stella, stop, put that away."

Aisha finished her martini and laughed. "It's for when Sky's helping the people, so you can _help yourself_."

Bloom's eyes widened. "You're drunk and crazy!"

"Just crazy." Aisha corrected

Stella walked over to Aisha and filled her drink. "I won't be outdone by you Aisha." Aisha winked and lifted her drink in the spirit of friendly competition. "So without further ado…" Stella snapped her fingers. The lights dimmed and music started playing. "My gift to you." The door opened. Eight muscular men entered. They were dressed as knights. There was one man for to each of the Winx, except for Bloom, she had two. When the strippers left they called it a night and dispersed to the guest wing.

Aisha somehow managed to brush her teeth and wash her face without falling out. She sipped some water to ensure a pain-free morning and wandered to bed. She slipped into bed trying not to disturb Flora, but it didn't work. "Sorry."

"It's alright, Aisha. It was quite a day wasn't it?"

"It was. I'm even excited for the wedding. I just wish I didn't have to walk in with Riven."

Flora smiled and yawned. "Well, Musa and Riven had a bad breakup so Stella switched you two."

It her bad luck that Aisha was stuck with Riven. The other pairs were actually couples. So thanks to Musa's new aversion to Riven, they had switched partners. Aisha was originally paired with one of Brandon and Sky's fraternity brothers. His name was Roy. "Stella owes me."

"It won't be that bad."

"It will be worse." Aisha turned to her side to face her sleepy friend. "I don't get him. Riven isn't that attractive, especially compared to the other guys. But he acts like he's God's gift to women. He doesn't have wealth, status or anything like that; but, he acts like he's the shit. He's an asshole." Aisha plopped her head into the pillows. "Despite this he's always around me. He was Nabu's best friend, Musa's boyfriend and now we have to walk together down the aisle and dance at the reception. And then there's tomorrow…"

"It's not like you're marrying him." Flora reassured, sleepily.

"That would never happen." Aisha said perishing the thought.

"There's nothing wrong with getting to know him. You might find that he's not as bad as you think; but, even if he is, it'll be over as soon as Sky and Bloom head to their honeymoon."

"You're right, Flora. Sorry for keeping you up with drunk rants. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

Riven parked his truck and jumped out. He looked around the land, walking through the plush green lawn of the governor's mansion. It was a nice place, but very excessive, very unnecessary. It was unsurprisingly clean when he walked inside despite the bachelorette party hosted there the night before. He knew it was big because Stella had planned it. Part of him wished that Stella would plan Sky's. If "King Sky" had his way, it was going to be a boring, sober get together reminiscing and playing cards. He wasn't going to take a day off to watch his frat brother be boring.

"Good, you're here." Stella said handing him his suit.

"You're late." Aisha complained.

Riven stared her down. "I'm sorry. I was too busy keeping the city safe, busting bad guys. How rude of me for letting my job get in the way of taking pictures of a wedding that's a month away." Aisha rolled her eyes.

"Score one, Riven!" Brandon says putting his arm around Stella.

Stella giggled before clapping her hands loudly to get everyone's attention. "Okay, the place is about 40 minutes away and is absolutely beautiful! I'll send the address to each driver. When we get there, I'll need to meet with the girls to touch up hair and makeup. Then we'll take pictures for the album."

"I still don't see why we have to take wedding photos before the actual wedding." Musa said, trying her best to not look at Riven.

"It's just a precaution, just in case there are too many tears, or one of us gets too fat to fit into our dress, or Riven and Aisha kill each other."

"There's a thought…" Riven said jokingly

"This is going to be the longest 40 minutes I've ever had to suffer through." Aisha said glaring at Riven.

"Let's get going." Bloom says breaking the tension.

**Fifteen Minutes Later…**

It was silent, minus the sounds of the road, GPS, and the dispatcher on Riven's radio. Aisha keep looking out the window, Riven barely noticed her because his mind was elsewhere. He thought of Musa. She didn't even look at him. Fair enough, it was his fault for leaving her for Darcy. Aisha grimaced as another act of crime was reported on his radio. Nabu was on the police force with Riven until he died. She knew the codes for the crimes described. It made her stomach turn. "Will you please turn that off?"

"It's my truck; I'll do what I want."

"It's not like you can do anything about this anyway. You're off duty and not in the city. Riven, just turn on some music, quit being so difficult."

Aisha turned it off before Riven could respond. "What are you doing? This isn't your truck! Besides, the driver controls the radio."

"Fine, Riven. Put whatever you want on. I won't turn. Even if its death metal, bluegrass, even if it's a right-wing talk show, I won't turn."

"Fine." Riven turned on the radio and flipped through a few stations. Not finding anything he liked he switched to his CD. It seemed to mainly consist of Drowning Pool and Papa Roach. Aisha seemed content enough because she left him alone and texted. Suddenly, the CD made a dramatic switch in genre. Aisha looked up from her phone and her eyebrow rose. "What?"

"Ginuwine? In Those Jeans?" Aisha asked genuinely curious

"Yeah, so."

"Nothing, I just can't believe you have this. It's random and old."

"I like the song."

"Okay."

"And I know the song."

"Right…" She said not believing him. Aisha figured it was something Musa added without his knowledge.

Riven's eyes were on the road, so he didn't notice her face as he started singing from the first verse and continued. Aisha couldn't help, but watch silently. It wasn't the fact that he knew the song, it was his voice. Riven turned the volume down and continued to sing. He did this only to prove to Aisha he knew the words without help. It was having an entirely different effect. Aisha had never been serenaded. She was not prepared for the reaction from such a force. Riven's voice was so strong and soulful. She felt herself moving closer. She didn't even notice her phone vibrating.

Riven turned to Aisha and noticed an expression he'd never seen Aisha make. For a second, he wasn't even sure what it was. He looked at her sideways slightly confused. There was no way Aisha could want him. Not that Riven would pass that up. He may not like her; but, he wasn't blind! He looked at Aisha's long legs in her tight capris and continued where he left off. Riven noticed Aisha shift in her chair and look down to avoid his eyes. Eventually, they did meet, and she realized he was no longer just singing. Riven was actually asking.

Aisha snapped out of it and turned off the stereo. Riven smacked his teeth. "What'd you do that for? We had a deal."

"Don't act like you don't know why. I'm just glad we're almost there."

"I don't get you." Riven said shaking his head. She was so difficult. It was going to be one hell of a month; but, after the wedding he'd be free of her.

**(A/N) I had a boyfriend who sang this to me in the car. I melted. ANYWAY! I had to fix this because you can't add copyrighted lyrics even with a disclaimer. I had to make major changes to the story formerly Melody and Siren! I am still going to make them fall in love. Brace yourself for dirty smut, feels, and laughs! As far as Riven's voice, I imagined he sings like Jon B. Pick your own singer.**

_**Next Chapter- Aisha cannot stop dreaming about Riven's voice.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club or Miguel's How Many Drinks.

Chapter 2: How Many Drinks

Riven wiped the sweat off his face after an hour at the bag. He was so quick and accurate that he thought the sand would burst! Sometimes he regretted not going pro; but, when he looked into the mirror he realized it was for the best. Why wreck such good looks? He also loved his job. Secretly, he was happy to protect and serve. It gave him purpose. Riven could be overzealous at times, but he was a good cop. He was one of the best. That was because he kept his mind and body sharp.

Riven went downstairs towards the male locker room and passed an aerobics class. He slowed down significantly and peered into the room. He was single and the walls were glass; so it was okay. He scanned the group. There were a few women Riven thought were knockouts, most were plain, the rest were men. He kept his eyes on the redhead. She had a nice body and he was sure her face matched. He loved Gardenia. The women were beautiful and their wallets were full. Speaking of beautiful rich girls, he spotted the instructor. It was Aisha.

Riven moved and looked at the display on the door to see when the class ended. He was going to go home with some girl that day. It didn't matter if it was the chick with the auburn hair or the feisty instructor. Riven flipped a coin to see who it'd be. If it was heads, he'd talk to Aisha, tails, the redhead. It was heads. Riven kissed his quarter for luck in cracking Aisha. It was possible. He knew her weakness now: R&B and guys who could sing it.

When Aisha's zumba class was released, his second choice was one of the first people to leave. She smiled at him flirtatiously. Riven groaned internally. She was a sure thing. He hoped his quarter didn't steer him wrong. Aisha was busy talking to her remaining student, even though she saw him she focused elsewhere. He leaned on the door frame studying her body. Aisha had a great body. Those orange spandex pants and gym shirt she had tied above her midriff had Riven thankful he wore baggy sweats. She had her hair in one ponytail and her face twisting in disapproval.

"What do you want?" Riven looked at her and smirked. "Oh hell no."

"I know when a woman wants me, Aisha. Just give into it. Trust me; I'm better than what you imagined."

Aisha started laughing. "Thank God you aren't a detective! The last man, I'd desire is you. If you and I were the last people in universe, I'd marry a coconut! Get out."

"Marry the coconut, but you'd screw me. How about we pretend that we are? We're the only two people in this room right now."

"This is sexual harassment. If you don't leave, I'll call security and get your membership removed."

Riven shook his head and walked towards her. He started singing How Many Drinks. Aisha's breathing hitched and she watched as Riven circled around her. She loved this song and she loved the way he sounded. She held her head up and walked towards the exit. Riven took her wrist and sat in a chair. Without warning, he pulled her into his lap. Aisha got up and slapped him. She turned and watched him rub his cheek in disbelief.

"You sound good, I'll give you that; however, I'm not going to bed with you simply because you sang a damn song! Besides, even if you sang me to bed, you couldn't and wouldn't keep up."

Damn that quarter. "Fuck this shit. You're not worth it anyway."

Aisha waved him off before flipping him off. "Bye, bye."

* * *

Brandon banged on the table trying to catch his breath. It took every ounce of his strength to retell Riven's gym story. Aisha told Stella hoping to convince her to switch them for the wedding. Stella refused; she could tell Aisha was miffed, but would get over it. She wasted no time telling Brandon. Despite Riven's death threats he told the story. Timmy and Helia couldn't help laughing. Sky and Roy gave disapproving looks. Who invited Roy anyway?

Sky sipped his beer and frowned. "I can't believe you tried to seduce Aisha. She was with Nabu."

"Nabu is dead. He has been for years. They weren't married, just engaged like you and Diaspro. Since when do you care about that form of commitment, Sky?" Riven countered. He wasn't in the wrong. Nobody knew Nabu the way he did. The last thing he would do is disrespect his fallen friend. He'd want Aisha to be happy even if were with him. He didn't want her in that way, but it didn't matter.

"Whoa, Riven. That's harsh."

Riven shrugged. "I just answered his question. If it hurt your feelings Sky, oh well. My feelings are hurt; I took off work for a bachelor party with no strippers. Now that's pain!"

"There aren't going to be strippers?" asked Roy confused

"I just said that. What do you do anyway, Roy?" asked Riven.

"I'm a physical therapist, mainly for injured athletes. But before that, I worked for the Andros family, as in Aisha Andros." Roy answered

Helia looked confused. "You haven't met Roy before?"

Riven eyed the spiked-hair blonde. Timmy answered for him. "Aisha and Riven don't hang out. They wouldn't know each other."

"If you like Aisha, go for it. I don't like her." Riven assured Roy.

Roy shook his head. "It's not like that. We aren't close; she didn't even know I was in the wedding until yesterday. Even if I wanted to, I doubt her family would approve. Teredor and Niobe are great, just old fashioned."

'Old fashioned? I wonder if that means Aisha's a virgin.' Riven didn't say anything and continued to drink. Maybe he'd try to get her into bed again.

**Meanwhile…**

Aisha moaned and tossed in her bed. Her mind was betraying her. In her dream she was floating on pink water, wearing nothing, but white linen robe. Someone was drowning so she saved him and a brought him to the surface. He wasn't breathing so she gave him mouth-to-mouth. It turned into kissing. He took her hand and they swam together. Still underwater, he sang to her; as he did, their clothes melted. He kissed her neck looking at her lovingly. It was nice; but, soon formed into a smug grin. "I knew you wanted me." Dream-Riven gloated.

Aisha's eyes popped open. She almost cursed. How could she dream of him, especially like that?! Aisha didn't want him. She hated him! Aisha drank the glass of water beside her bed. She closed her eyes and willed herself to dream of something other than Riven, even if it was a nightmare.

**(A/N) Why is Riven so bold in this story? Because they aren't teenagers in my story. (I'm too old to be watching this show, LOL) BTW, you do not have to listen to the songs inspired by the chapters unless you want to.**

_**Next Chapter: Aisha has a 4th of July party, Riven arrives early.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club or Trey Songz's Unusual.

Chapter 3: Unusual

Aisha started kneading ground beef when the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock. She shouldn't have guest yet. She wasn't ready for anyone so soon. She cussed under her breath and washed her hands. She dried them on her apron and went to the door. Without looking, she opened her front door. Aisha closed her eyes and said a silent prayer for tolerance. It was Riven.

"You're early."

"Are you nervous about being alone with me?" Riven joked. Aisha closed her door and went back to the meat. Riven opened the door and invited himself in. He looked around. Aisha had a nice place. It wasn't flashy. "Nice place." He complimented. Aisha ignored him. "Why do you have two pools? That's a stupid waste of money, but I guess that doesn't matter when you're loaded."

"Are you going to talk to yourself the entire time?" Aisha complained.

"You should answer. I am a guest."

"I don't have to answer anything. Frankly you shouldn't be here without a warrant."

"I have handcuffs." Riven whispered in her ear. Aisha jumped. She didn't hear him walk in. "What are you making?" Riven wished she would turn around again. This was the first time he'd seen Aisha in an apron. Knowing she was more domesticated than she let on interested him.

"I'm shaping burgers. You wanna lick my fingers?" Aisha said sarcastically. Unfortunately, she still had that mouth; it killed Riven's brief housewife fantasies.

"Hmm…" Riven left the kitchen and wondered the house.

"He could have at least offered to help. He didn't bring anything. Except handcuffs… what a sleaze." She whispered to herself. It didn't matter, she was almost done anyway. The only thing left was putting out the condiments and actually grilling the meat. She would do that once everyone arrived. Aisha washed her hands and walked to her backyard. She kicked the beach ball into the pool and slid the volleyball net out just in case they played. Then she dumped coals into the grill; but, before she could add lighter fluid, she heard her piano.

Aisha walked inside and followed the sound to her study. She recognized the melody and frowned. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to seduce her, again. This was going to be the last time. Aisha went inside determined to stop it, but once she entered, her resolve faltered.

Riven wasn't playing her keyboard. It was just a recording. He was sitting back in a chair waiting for her. Aisha folded her arms about to tell him off, but was stopped by his voice. He stared her down testing her reaction. She swallowed, but stood there and listened. He stood up and walked closer towards her. Aisha backed up and into the hallway only to be stopped by a wall. She did her best to look confident, but couldn't hide the blush on her face. Riven stopped only to smirk. He left her there and went back to her study turn the music off. Aisha cursed; she wouldn't hear the end of this. Riven returned with the same cocky grin. "I knew you wanted me."

Déjà vu… "I do not want you."

"Yes, you do. You just don't like me. I don't like you either, but-" He sang the second verse.

Aisha pictured doing such things with him for a moment. She almost gagged. It wouldn't work out. It was like she said before, he sang well; but, at the end of the day, he's still Riven and she's Aisha. She didn't even want him in her house, there was no way she could sleep with him. "You're insane. I cannot even look at you right now."

"I'm done messing with you for the day anyway."

"Good, will you go home?"

Riven glared at her. "What the hell is your problem? First you try to give me salmonella now you're kicking me out."

"I'm trying to hint that you're unwanted."

Riven snorted and pulled her closer by her apron. "We both know that I'm plenty wanted."

"…"

"…"

"Knock, knock!" Stella waltzed in without bothering to ring the doorbell or knock. Aisha pushed away from Riven, just as Stella entered the hallway. Brandon was not far behind. "I brought drinks! I found this amazing peach soda that you have to try. Oh, hi, Riven. You're here early."

"Dude, take some of these bags. There's more in the trunk." Brandon complained.

"Shame, the pack mule look works for you." Stella said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Aisha took some of them and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Eventually the rest of their friends arrived. Sky and Brandon grilled while the Riven and Helia tossed Stella and Tecna into the pool. They were so distracted by their laughter that they didn't notice when Musa and Aisha pushed them in. Musa did a cannonball and Aisha dove in. It splashed Flora and Bloom who were just sitting on the edge. Aisha made a quick count. "How about a quick game of volleyball?"

"We should wait for Sky and Brandon. That way it can be a simple, boy versus girl game."

"There are only five guys and six of us though." Said Bloom.

"That's plenty fair." Joked Riven.

Aisha flipped him off. "How about we call Roy? That way Riven won't complain about an advantage when the Winx win."

"Good idea, Aisha." Stella got out and went to find her purse. She returned in 15 minutes with her towel and hair care products. "He can't come, but I'll sit this game out."

Aisha nodded before serving the ball over the net; it slipped through Riven's fingers. Now, it was her turn to wear a cocky grin. Riven visualized throwing it in her face, but he kept that to himself. Aisha was plaguing too much of his thoughts. He never worked so hard to get a female before, except for Musa. That was entirely different. He wanted to be with Musa. With Aisha it's only physical. Musa seemed less apprehensive about being in his presence. She was the one who pushed him into the pool. Maybe they could rekindle things. Riven and Darcy were over. She threw him away like he did Musa, for the same reason too, an upgrade. Last he heard she bought a home in the mountains and was still climbing the corporate ladder. Riven hoped she cut herself on the glass ceiling.

* * *

After a day full of food, fun and fireworks, they lounged beside the pool and yawned. "Today was great, Aisha. You truly throw the best pool parties." Sky said, praising her.

"Thank you. If you all brought a change of clothes, you all can stay over. One pair will have to sleep in the pool house and another on the couch." She looked at Riven at the last part.

"Sucks to be you, Musa." Riven said still staring at Aisha. "We should pair up like we are in the wedding."

"You're not welcome in my bedroom, Riven. You're barely welcome in my house."

"I don't want to be anyway! I'm leaving." Riven grabbed his things and left.

The rest of the boys and Flora did too. Bloom tried to stop Sky, but he promised to call her tomorrow. "I had a great time, Aisha. I'll see you tomorrow."

At least they didn't have to worry about rooms anymore. Aisha had four bedrooms. Stella and Bloom took one; Tecna had one by herself; and, Musa crashed with Aisha. "Do you think I was wrong?"

Musa sighed. "I don't think so. Riven was being a creep."

"True, but even if he wasn't I would have put him on the couch. Maybe I should have paired guys in a room, girls another."

"Please, Riven would've still been on the couch. He wouldn't sleep in a bed with another a guy. You weren't wrong." Musa reassured.

"What did you see in him anyway?" Aisha asked for the hundredth time.

"It's hard to explain. Once you get past the badboy thing, you find there's so much more to him. He is complex. He definitely isn't like the other guys."

"For good reason, it isn't the 40s. So it's not the singing thing?"

Musa looked confused. "He sang to you?"

Aisha didn't know what to say. She didn't want to hurt Musa's feelings, but she didn't think it was worth a lie. "A couple of times, yeah."

Musa didn't say anything for a while; but then laughed it off. "I never knew. He must really be attracted to you. If he's doing all this, watch out."

"I would never do that to you." Aisha said offended. She didn't want Riven. Why does everyone else seem convinced otherwise?

"I know, but it's okay. I don't care." Musa said hiding the hurt she felt. "Even if you did, you wouldn't be doing anything wrong. Riven and I are done."

Aisha sat up. "You should know that the only thing stronger that my aversion to Riven is my love for you. You're like a sister to me! You should know that I'd never let a boy come between us. Nothing is going to happen."

Musa smiled and hugged her. "I know you wouldn't. I'm just saying from experience, Riven is smoother than what most give him credit for. One day you say you hate him, the next you want Mrs. Riven Piff."

"See, we definitely wouldn't work out. That last name is atrocious. I couldn't see it. I definitely couldn't deal with a baby named Piff either."

"I think it's kind of cute." Musa giggled.

"No."

**(A/N) I'm trying not to make this story escalate quickly.**

_**Next Chapter: Enter Tritanius**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club, Sports Center, or Neyo's When You're Mad.

Chapter 4: Track 4

Aisha finished her last lap before pulling herself out of her indoor pool. She laid on the floor while she caught her breath. She didn't swim her fastest pace; but, it was still the recommended thirty minutes of exercise. She lost count of how many laps she swam, only thinking of the wonderful feeling of the water and life itself. Aisha took off her cap and let her hair fall into the water; she wore it for speed not style. She would get up to rehydrate, but now she just wanted to relax. She needed to get used to the temperature out of the water, but also enjoyed the way the current moved her locks around. That was interrupted when her cellphone rang.

Aisha begrudgingly got up and went to get her cellphone. She didn't notice the number on the caller ID; but, she answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Took you long enough"

Aisha looked at her phone in disbelief. "Who is this?"

"I bet you'd know who I was if I sang"

She almost growled. "How the hell did you get my number, Riven?"

Riven laughed. "I got it from Helia; he just doesn't know that I did."

"Lose my number." Aisha said before hanging up. Was he crazy? Maybe she would have spoken to him if he was less rude, but most likely she wouldn't. She wasn't interested in what Riven was offering. Aisha toweled off and wrapped it around her body. She showered, redressed, and rehydrated before looking at her phone again. She had four text messages. The first was from her mother. She just wanted to know how she was doing. The second was from a colleague asking her opinion on some health study. Next, was a message from Flora. She wanted to know if she wanted to roll grass with her. Last was from Riven. She deleted his before reading it. Riven had some nerve. The next time she saw him she would end it. Nothing in the world could changed her mind.

At least that's what she thought until a truck plowed into her bedroom...

* * *

It didn't take long for Riven to realize Aisha wasn't going to text him back. He didn't expect much; it was just fun to him to get her riled up and bothered. She was on his mind lately. One of his parolees made him a mixed CD that mainly consisted of R&B. He would skim them; but, it was rare when he found a song he liked. It wasn't his favorite genre; but, he grew to appreciate it. One of the songs on the list was When You're Mad by Neyo. It reminded him of Aisha. Riven hadn't seen many of Aisha's other faces; her angry face was arousing. Maybe if he learned it he could finally have her.

The dispatcher paged a break in from 21 Morphix Drive, no details other than structural damage. Riven turned on his siren and stepped on the gas. It sounded familiar. He knew that Aisha lived on that road; but, he wasn't sure it was her. He had to give it to whoever it was. There was definitely a profit to be made there, especially if it was Aisha Andros. He arrived on Morphix Drive and found the house. It was Aisha's.

There was a large hole in her garage. The automobile barely missed Aisha's car slammed through what looked like the master bathroom and was stuck in another room. He hadn't seen much of Aisha's house to know what room it was. He would have entered through the hole; but, water was jetting from broken pipes and debris was falling. Riven kicked down her front door and made his way through the large house. He could hear other sirens in the background; but, the house was quiet. He wasn't close to Aisha so didn't know if she was home or not. He hoped she wasn't. The closer he got to Aisha's bedroom the more he could hear talking. It was a male and he was on a rant about what was "rightfully" his and Aisha trying to calm him. Riven pulled out his gun and opened the bedroom door. It opened slightly; but, was stopped by what Riven assumed was the truck. Aisha must have been trapped in with some strung out lunatic. There was noway someone who wasn't impaired would have been alright after an accident like that.

Without thinking of the danger Riven squeezed into the room. This was certainly not the way Riven expected to get into Aisha's bedroom. Aisha was dodging what looked like a staff. Riven tackled the man to the ground. "You're under arrest; anything you-" Riven was thrown off by the guy's monstrous strength.

"This is my house!" he screamed wildly. He had cuts all over his face from the broken glass. His skin was turning a nasty shade of green, probably a reaction of whatever he was on; and, he was swollen. He swung at Riven who stopped it with a piece of a broken pipe.

Aisha looked around to see if there was anything she could use to distract or fight him off with. "Tritannus, you must stop this."

"Die!" He said going after her once more. Riven cursed and dropped the pipe. He pulled out his gun and fired twice. Tritannus fell over before he could reach her. He growled and cursed, not realizing his legs had been shot and now useless. Aisha tried to run to him; but, Riven stopped her.

A couple more police entered through the small door. They asked if she was alright. She answered seemingly fine; but, her cool facade fell when they carried Tritannus out through the window. He thrashed around like a fish out of water and cursed her like she was his worst enemy. For an instant, her face showed all the hurt she felt. She didn't understand why he hated her so much. Riven noticed he was still holding her and let go. "You okay?" He asked, not sure how to feel.

"Yeah, yeah." She said unconvincingly. "It's just" Aisha took a deep breath and looked at all the damage. "Really hard to see him like this."

"You'll get over it." Riven replied without thinking.

Aisha glared at him before slipping through the door. How insensitive, but correct. Eventually, she would get over it. She also refused to shed a tear over it. She made a vow the last time she'd cry would be over Nabu. So far she kept her promise. Aisha sat in the living room and tried to collect herself. If it were a stranger she wouldn't have hesitated to fight back or felt bad when he was arrested. Tritannus was her cousin. They grew up together. It was the memories that made her vulnerable. If Riven didn't come she didn't know what would have happened. She would have probably fought back instead of evaded. The result would have been even more devastating. She was grateful it didn't go that far.

**One Week Later...**

Riven threw his keys on a table and plopped on the couch. He had a long conversation with the captain about his response to Tritannus. They cleared him of any question of excessive force. He had problems with that in the past. He didn't really pay much attention, only that he'd be fine. Riven stretched and went to the kitchen. He opened his fridge finding nothing. Then he went to his pantry only to find a can of soup and cereal. "I need a woman." he muttered, grabbing the soup.

Riven watched Sports Center while eating a cold can of chicken noodle soup. He put his feet up on the coffee table and laughed knowing Brandon owed him 50 bucks on a game. Good, he could use that money on more soup. Riven's phone vibrated next to his feet. He looked at it before turning his attention back to the TV. Whoever it was would have to wait until he felt like moving from his comfortable position. He didn't move until around midnight after noticing he'd dozed off. Riven yawned and headed to his bedroom. He looked through his missed calls.

"You got to be kidding me."

It was Aisha.

**(A/N) His supply of R&B had to come from somewhere.**

_**Next Chapter: Sky and Bloom's wedding.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club or Musiq Soulchild's Forthenight.

**(A/N) Okay, this chapter is going to be kind of graphic. If you hate this sort of thing, look up the lyrics to Forthenight (skip the second verse) and know Bloom and Sky have a boring, perfect wedding. Come back chapter 6.**

Chapter 5: Forthenight

Riven fought with his tie again before pulling it off. He could never figure how the blasted things worked. He tried at least ten times and failed each attempt. Oh well, this was the reason Stella had them take pictures early right? It wouldn't be a big deal if he was tieless.

Riven answered the knock on the door to find Musa standing there. He almost dropped the tie when seeing her. She was absolutely beautiful in her blue bridesmaid dress. It was the perfect splash of color on her ivory skin and jet black hair. Her hair was in a neat bun exposing her slender neck and frame. She didn't need any make up to stand out. He lost a treasure when he left her.

Musa took his tie and fixed his collar. She slowly fastened it and focused on it rather than who it was wearing it. "So you have a thing for Aisha." She said still focused on the tie. She smoothed it and continued to stare.

"Yeah, I guess." He responded.

"Are you serious about her?"

Riven frowned and stepped away from her. They weren't together anymore. They weren't even friends! His life was none of her business and he didn't have to answer to her. "What are you getting at?"

"No need to get defensive, Riven. I just want you to be happy. And if Aisha's what you want then go for it. Don't let me stop you."

Riven stifled a laugh. "You weren't."

Musa looked extremely hurt and let that sink in. She looked him in his eyes. "She'll never love you, you know."

Riven shrugged. "What's love ever done for any of us?" Riven looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't a big fan of grey suits, but he had to admit he looked good. "Thanks for the tie."

Brandon opened the door to let Riven in. "You clean up nice, Mr. Piff."

Riven slapped hands with him looked at the groom. Sky straightened his tuxedo and turned to his friends for approval. He still looked nervous despite the approval. "I can't believe this day is finally here."

"It's not too late to back out." Riven replied semiserious.

Sky chuckled and patted Riven on the back. "Thanks for making me laugh. I love Bloom; I guess it's just a bit of cold feet. I'm ready; I'm ready to make Bloom Peters my wife."

"Whatever." Riven said, not caring about Sky's pansy declaration. Riven was sure that there would never be a woman who'd get him to say such dribble. He wasn't even sure if he'd get married. She'd have to be a woman who was just as docile as she was lovely. He was close with Musa. He had no idea where he was going when it came to Darcy. She was way too smart and ambitious for her own good. He couldn't imagine being this nervous about either of them.

**Meanwhile…**

Aisha applied lipgloss before heading to Bloom's room. Miriam and Vanessa were in tears looking at Bloom in her wedding dress.

"I can't believe this day is finally here." Vanessa said handing her flowers.

"You're more beautiful than I imagined." Miriam choked up.

"Aww, thanks mom." Bloom responded. Miriam and Vanessa looked at each other wondering which one she was referring to.

Not to be outdone, Mariam cleared her throat and handed Bloom a velvet box. "These have been passed down in our family for many generations. It's your turn to wear them."

Bloom gasped at the large pair of diamonds and put them on. "Something old" She twirled in her gown. "Something new" She smiled at her friends in their bridesmaids' dresses. "Something blue, now I just need something borrowed."

Musa leaned into Aisha's ear. "Sky." Aisha tried covering her laughs with coughs. She missed Stella giving her glass slippers to complete the tradition.

Stella became professional and ordered everyone to their places. Aisha took her flowers and headed into the hallway with the rest of the Winx. The couples paired up. She saw each of them brightening up and exchanging compliments. Even Musa and Roy were cordial. He looked back at her and smiled. Aisha smiled and waved at him. She kept her smile even looking at Riven.

Riven scanned Aisha and swallowed. He didn't know if it was because her hair was pulled back or straightened; but, her face seemed to glow. He fought not to be taken by those big blue eyes or smile. Maybe it was the blue dress which complimented her curves; unfortunately, the flowers blocked his view of her cleavage. She was still irresistible. It was the only reason he leant his arm to her without hassle.

"You should keep your hair that way." Riven muttered.

Aisha looked at Riven with an expression he couldn't read. She had to admit he didn't look too bad. His hair had been slicked back instead of in its usual spikes. She could feel how toned he was and the suit made him look like a gentleman. Unfortunately, she didn't like his choice of words. "Do you have something against my kinky hair?"

Musa laughed at his rejection. Riven smacked his teeth. "If you can't take a compliment, I'll stop giving them." He pulled her closer and whispered in her. "Beside, you should know, I have nothing against ANYTHING kinky."

Aisha's mouth dropped before she rolled her eyes. The music started and so did the ceremony. The doors opened and she could see the massive amount of people in the massive palace like space. Sky looked regal and bold. He was standing straight and held a serious expression. Riven sighed at how slow they had to walk. He hoped no one else in their group got married anytime soon. He looked at Aisha and was amazed at how gorgeous she was. He was glad she had the opportunity to do this after the incident she had at her house. He never called her; but, he could tell she was doing okay. He didn't even call her back after she called him.

"What did you call me for?" Riven asked her quietly.

Aisha frowned at him. "There is a wedding going on. This isn't the time."

"Just answer the question. Were you scared?"

"Don't patronize me, of course not!" She whispered harshly

"Did you want me?" Riven asked hoping that was the case.

"No."

"Then what?"

"I wanted to thank you." Aisha said. Before Riven could respond, they separated to their respective sides of the alter. Aisha looked into the crowd. He mother was frowning at her, probably upset that Aisha was conversating at such an inappropriate time. Great, this would be another thing Aisha would hear about when her mother nagged her on reasons she's not married. She looked at Riven with a small glare.

Riven glared back. Why was she giving him such looks? He didn't do anything to her. He was more focused on Aisha than the redhead walking down the aisle with her fathers. He was so used to that face. He instantly regretted not singing _When You're Mad_ to her. She'd probably get so annoyed that she'd slap him, he'd push her. She'd fall to the ground and throw something at him. He'd dodge it, grab her wrists, and then they'd have hate sex. At least that's how he imagined it. He never got hate sex. The way it happened didn't make since to him. Why would anyone sleep with someone that disgusted them? How could a fight escalate to that?

"_I hate you, Riven!"_

"_I hate you, Aisha!"_

"_Now take me, you frustrating son of a bitch!"_

Aisha noticed the amused look on Riven's face. She had no idea what was going on in his mind. She figured that she didn't need to know. She really did need to thank him though. He went above and beyond to subdue Tritannus. She heard that he would never walk again because the bullets travelled through his legs instead of going through. He was her cousin; but, it was hard to feel sympathy for a man who destroyed her home and tried to kill her. She gave Riven a genuine smile. He was a good cop.

Riven was floored when Aisha smiled at him. He almost pointed to himself just to verify. He looked towards Roy. He was focused on Aisha too; however, the both of them knew she wasn't looking at Roy. Riven didn't feel sorry for him. He gave Roy a chance to ask Aisha out; but, he punked out. Riven smiled back at Aisha hoping that it meant a silent truce. Who knew? He had no idea what was on her mind during this ceremony. If she knew what he was thinking during the first part, she wouldn't want the truce.

Aisha looked next to her and was reminded she was next to Musa. She did notice Riven's smile and thought it was directed to her at first; but, now she wasn't so sure. Musa was looking at Riven; but she looked more annoyed than overjoyed at the smile. Aisha looked at the two and sighed. She wondered if it was just a phase they were going through before getting back together; however, she realized it wasn't her business and focused back on the wedding.

Riven did too once he noticed Musa. It seemed like forever; but, eventually it was over. Riven took Aisha's arm again and they walked back down. "Truce?"

Aisha smirked and hit him with the flowers playfully. "For the night, at least."

* * *

Musa sat at the bar with glass of white wine and a frown. The reception was grand and exciting. She had even caught the bouquet! However it depressed her. She was bitterly single. She'd pictured herself marrying Riven. During the wedding she pictured her and Riven in Bloom and Sky's places. It was shattered. Riven was focusing all his attention on her friend, not her. He'd even smiled at her and that was rare. Musa looked at Riven again. He was having his own drink; he still wasn't looking at her. He even had his usual scowl; unfortunately, for Musa it was because Aisha was dancing with Roy.

"May I buy you another drink?" Musa looked up to see a great looking raven-haired man with sad dark eyes. He was tall, cute, and surprisingly alone. "It looks like we're birds of a feather… I used to date the bride." He said painfully.

"I think I should be the one to buy you a drink. Pull up a seat and join the Sad Singles Club." She said sarcastically. She held out her hand. "Musa."

"Andy."

Riven looked over to see Musa laughing it up with some pretty boy he'd never seen. This was insane; everyone was paired up, even Timmy. He tried to flirt; but, the first girl named Roxy was too young for his taste. The second ended in disaster. He talked to Tressa. She wasn't as appreciative as Aisha was about the Tritannus situation and sent him packing. It didn't matter she was too mousy and her hair was ugly anyway. It amazed Riven that he managed to pick another Andros girl; maybe it was a sign that he should stick with the first one.

Riven got up and approached Aisha with sudden bravado. It was probably jealousy. Roy never made bodily contact with Aisha; but, it might have changed because the song became slower. He cut in. "You mind if I cut in?"

Roy was taken aback and stepped back. He could see the flames in Aisha's eyes and the fire in Riven's. He knew Aisha could handle herself and wanted no part in the upcoming dispute. "Sure."

Riven took Aisha by the waist and moved with her. He normally hated dancing; but, he could take no more of that Aisha/Roy business, especially when he was alone. "So where were we?"

"I'm leaving." Riven held her steady when she tried to leave. She almost growled at him. "Don't get hurt."

"Do you like Roy?" Riven asked focused on her thick lips.

"Of course I like Roy. He's a friend."

Riven threw his head back and laughed. "You sure know how to kill a man's dreams." He said thinking about friendzoned Roy.

Aisha looked at him questionably and wrapped her arms around his neck. They did call a truce. "I didn't think you danced."

"I don't. It's just, out of everything that's happened today, you've been the least annoying."

Aisha smirked. "I'm usually the most annoying part of your day."

Riven grinned back. "I know; but, today I'm not hating being with you."

"You have such a way with words." Aisha said sarcastically.

**Later…**

Riven and Aisha laughed recalling some of their old fights. After dancing for about an hour and talking civilly, they went to the bar for drinks. Now they were tossing back shots and bring up memories. Timmy warned them thinking it would become explosive; but, instead it entertained them in their state of inebriation. "You turned so red!" Aisha said unable to catch her breath.

"You make the same mad face." Aisha shook her head with a smile. "How are you going to tell me? I would know better than anyone!"

"I guess you're right."

Riven touched the areas her face wrinkles up. "There. There. And there."

"You're a touchy drunk." Aisha said slapping his hand away.

"I'm not a woman. I can't get drunk off three shots."

"I'm pretty sure I could drink you under the table; but, unfortunately, my parents are watching and would disapprove."

Riven snorted. "How old are you?"

"Shut up!" Aisha laughed pushing him playfully.

"You're cute when you smile." Riven blurted out.

"Thank you. I like your hair slicked back."

He leaned into her face. "You have something against spikes?"

"I have nothing against anything standing at attention." Aisha countered leaning closer. "But if you can't take compliments, I'll stop giving them."

Riven stopped himself from swiping off all the glasses off the counter and tossing her there. He was never more turned on in his life! She was incredible! Matching him blow for blow. She was quick and brilliant. She sat there full of arrogance, challenging him, practically daring him for a comeback. He'd do anything to dominate such a powerful female. Without even trying she had him at his mercy. He was practically begging for her to touch him.

Suddenly there was an announcement for everyone to go outside to send the couple best wishes before they set off for their honeymoon. Riven cursed at the broken sexual tension and resented every step he took away from the bar. Aisha felt her head spinning. She wasn't blind. They were so close to each other and flirting. If he had kissed her, would she have let him? She wasn't sure of the answer.

Aisha stood away from him and tossed rice to the newlyweds. She was thankful for her dark skin. She was blushing hard; but, nobody could tell. She couldn't even look at Riven at the moment. He could feel his gaze on her. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or the atmosphere; but, Riven was hotter than what she remembered.

If she thought Riven Piff was attractive then there was no way she was sober. She had to be drunk. Aisha put her hands at her hips and charged towards Riven. He was going to get the fit of a lifetime for trying to seduce her in such a state. She pointed at him. "You are not slick!"

"Aisha."

"I'm drunk."

"Bullshit." He said pulling her close. She squirmed; but, stopped once he opened his mouth and sang Musiq Soulchild's Forthenight. She escaped his grasp; but, he caught her again and sang skipping the second verse.

Aisha closed her eyes and moaned. She didn't know if it was the promise for everything to return to normal the next morning or that he was a siren; but, she gave in. She kissed him grabbing him by the collar. Riven shut up and pulled her closer. Any semblance of control was lost. He held her waist with one arm and her neck with the other. He loved her lips. They were soft and tasted like melon vodka. Aisha bit his lip before taking the bottom in her mouth. Riven's hand traveled lower and grabbed her ass. For a moment Aisha was snapped out of the moment; but, she was brought back in when he bit her neck and sucked. She leaned back grabbing his hair and biting her lips. They could hear other people enter and make an exit of embarrassment. They pulled apart from each other and he put his forehead on hers. Riven opened her purse and pulled out her room key. Aisha looked at him pissed at his audacity; but, he silenced her with kisses and pulled her towards the elevator.

Aisha pushed him against the elevator door and unhooked his tie. She pulled his head towards hers with it and licked his lips. Riven pulled her against his hardness. She bit his ear and continued to nip before she reached his neck. She sucked on his skin, biting occasionally. She grinned cockily when she felt him shudder. She hadn't even done anything, yet he reacted strongly. When the door opened she pulled him towards her room by his tie giving him a kiss with each step. She struggled to open the door; but, as soon as she did, the rolls switched.

Riven slid up her dress and hiked her up against the wall. Aisha wrapped her arms around him and fought back against his bruising kiss. He grabbed her hair, knowing it hurt and bit her neck. He didn't stop until he left a mark. Aisha grabbed his hair to force him to let hers go; but, couldn't get a good grip with all the gel in his hair. He pulled her head back, making her look up at him. "Can't take the pain?" He taunted.

Aisha glared at him. "I might as well take it. There's nothing else you have to hurt me."

Riven unbuttoned his pants. "Remember that smart remark when you walk out of here in the morning." He let Aisha undress him; but, he was growing impatient. He could feel her warmth against his. He was throbbing and doubted he could wait more than a minute.

As soon as Aisha pulled off his undershirt, he pushed through. He couldn't help; but, curse. She squeezed him as if she was fighting him even sexually. Riven grunted and braced himself on the wall. Her nails instantly went into his back to keep herself up against his thrusts. She did her best to stay silent, but it had been awhile since she had had sex. She could barely catch her breath against her moans. Riven was just as loud with a mixture of self-praise and his own ragged breathing. Aisha bucked against him, grinding her hips against his to reach her spot. Once she found it, she bucked harder, screamed harder, and cursed more. She held onto his back digging harder, even after he hissed. Riven pulled her ponytail again and smirked at her sharp intake of breath. He knocked her against the wall letting her take the force instead of it. She cursed him and scratched his back. Riven growled knowing there would be marks.

Aisha turned his head towards the bed. He picked her up still, attached and put her on the edge. He stood up and moved in her rapidly, still standing. Aisha screamed and cursed. Riven appreciated the site; but wanted more. He ripped her dress from the collar and pulled it down to her waist. Her face grew wide and filled with fury. Riven pounded into her more powerful and rough. Aisha screamed in a weird mixture of pain and ecstasy. Riven moaned and flinched he wouldn't last too much longer. Not at this pace, not with this woman. He crawled on the bed slowing his thrusts. Aisha backed up and laid at the head of the bed.

Aisha turned to her side and kissed Riven softly. It was an odd switch after being so rough; but, she didn't mind. Riven pulled her closer and let her hair free. Even now, Aisha was irresistible. This time Aisha rolled on top of him and got on top. She threw her hair back and took off what was left of her dress. He laid mesmerized by the way her breasts bounced and hair fluttered around her. Riven groaned and goaded her on. Aisha grinded on him, feeling her breaking point. He walls closed against him and she felt spasms in her spine. Riven was feeling it too and flipped her so she'd be on the bottom. Aisha glared at him for ruining her groove; but, they were glazed over with lust. Riven thrusted harder fueled by his impending orgasm, the headboard, and her moans. He yelled feeling himself let go. He jammed himself deep within her and released. He caught his breath and cursed. She was taking him in like a vacuum. He rolled off of her, tired and pleased in every way.

Aisha edged towards the bed wobbling a bit from the pain between her thighs. Riven must not have seen, because he didn't comment. She did her normal nighttime routine and returned with the intention of kicking him out. Riven was passed out. Aisha rolled her eyes and got in with him.

"Stupid R&B." she muttered before sleeping.

**(A/N) Well that escalated quickly. Not my best or longest lemon, but whatever. If I get in trouble for it, it'll be no biggie to cut it out. Even though this chapter is longer than my usual, it was originally going to be even longer. Andy and Musa were going to talk about the power of music; but, I thought that it would ruin some surprises later. I'm glad I'm done with Bloom's wedding. She's so bland that it's kind of difficult for me to write her.**

**Next Chapter: The morning after. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club or Ginuwine's None of Your Friends' Business.

Chapter 6: Ain't None of Your Friends Business

Riven groaned as he stretched to wake up. He almost didn't want to; the bed was extremely comfortable and the perfect temperature. The only problem was the woman next to him. Aisha was still sleeping. She looked slightly troubled. Riven didn't know if she was having a nightmare or in pain. Riven's ego wanted the latter. He remembered everything. It was incredible and he regretted nothing. He just didn't know what he should do next. Should he go back to sleep or should he leave before she woke up?

Aisha's eyes opened when her phone buzzed. She moved to the edge of the bed, taking the covers with her (and accidentally from Riven) to retrieve her purse. Riven snatched them back; but, said nothing. Aisha frowned and pulled them back towards her. This time he grabbed her ankle and pulled her. Aisha grabbed the sheets, but that didn't stop her from being drug towards him. She kept herself covered and glared at him. He looked at her, vainly covered in their disheveled bed. Riven grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her.

Aisha tried not to squeak and pushed away. "We can't."

"We did last night, why not again?"

Aisha dodged so he wouldn't kiss her again. "It was a one time thing."

"Whatever." Riven turned over in defeat. Aisha rolled her eyes and looked at her phone.

_If you and Riven are done having sex. You can join the rest of us for brunch. -Stella_

Aisha closed her eyes and looked again hoping she read it wrong. She didn't. She flopped into the bed and groaned. She looked at Riven wishing he were somewhere else. How did they get caught? There was nobody in the elevator or their floor when they came upstairs. She was no longer looking forward to waking up. "They know."

Riven let that process before getting up. "Wait, what?!"

"They know." She repeated.

"How?"

"I don't know." Aisha said tossing him her phone. "This is what she sent me." Riven started replying. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cussing blondie out." Aisha went over to snatch her phone. Riven tried to keep it away from her, but Aisha stayed persistent. She crawled on his lab and grabbed her phone. Aisha took the battery out before Riven could grab it again. "You need to say something. She has no right to be in our business."

"I know, but there's a better way of handling things than blunt anger, Riven." She was still speaking; but, Riven's focus was on the thin beige sheet around her gorgeous brown body. "My face is up here." Aisha snapped.

"Huh?" Riven said snapping out of his daze. Aisha rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She took the sheets with her as she gathered her things. Riven smacked his teeth and got his own phone. After sending a nasty message to Brandon, he gathered his things too. Unlike Aisha he didn't have a change of clothes, so he would have to wear his groomsmen outfit. It would have sucked if Aisha didn't have spare clothes; he rendered her dress useless. There was something about it that made him proud. He definitely wouldn't forget sleeping with her. After a while, Riven banged on the bathroom door. "Are you drowning in there? Hurry up!"

Aisha ignored him and continued letting the water run down her body. She couldn't process last night's activities. It had been years since the last time she had sex. Before Riven, Nabu was her first and only. Now she was feeling dirtier than she ever had. It was like forces pulled her to Riven. If everything didn't align perfectly there would be no way she'd be in this situation. Between the wedding, Tritannus and Riven's voice Aisha gave in. Also the alcohol, she couldn't forget the alcohol. Even though neither of them were drunk obviously her ability to make good decisions was seriously flawed. That would be the last drink she took.

Part of her wanted to convince herself it was okay. They were both grown and single. However it wasn't working. That was her fiance's best friend. She felt even lower because it was her best friend's ex. Musa may have said go for it, but she knew Musa really mean, "I still love him." Musa was probably devastated. Aisha hit her forehead against the walls of the shower. She was such an awful friend. She would do anything to take it back.

Aisha was also in great pain. The warm water didn't really help with soothing her thighs or vagina. She received sharp pains when she washed it. She could remember Riven's taunts before and during sex; but, she wasn't going to tell him how he affected her. She was sure it was just because how long it had been not because of anything special he did. She tried not to think about it as she washed her hair. It was only when Riven's knocking became too persistent that she snapped out of her daze. She huffed and turned the water off. She dried her hair as best as she could with a hand towel and covered herself with a regular one. She grabbed her bag so she could get dressed in the bedroom. She dropped it once the door flung open.

Riven walked in and did his best not to notice her. He felt like she was taking too long and he needed to shower. It had nothing to do with Aisha being naked, wet, and smelling nice. At least that's what he told himself. Aisha gave him her trophy glare. Riven shrugged and ripped opened a complimentary toothbrush and brushed his teeth. Aisha picked up her bag. "Wait" Riven muffled, totally _not_ stalling for time. "Get your girly stuff out of the shower."

"I have everything."

"Check again." He said spitting and rinsing. Aisha rolled her eyes and left the bathroom. Riven cursed and ran his own shower.

What was he doing? The was his best friend's fiance. Nabu was the one guy who didn't grate his nerves. He understood him almost to the level of brothers. Sky brought this fact up before he slept with her. He wish he had listened to it more. It was so satisfying. She felt so incredible; thinking about her now made him want to walk out of this shower and rip her towel off. He knew this was going to be a one time thing. He even sang it to her. It was only for the night.

Nabu was dead; he had been for years. There was nothing wrong with them having sex. They were both grown and single. Riven turned off the water and dried off.

Aisha was waiting for him. With her eyes, she signaled him to sit down. He still had the towel wrapped around him and took the edge. Aisha looked at him before shaking her head to snap out of it. She was only wearing a lavender dress so if she needed to she could hike up her dress and- "We have to talk."

"My God, do we?"

"Yes. Trust me, it's not what you think." Aisha folded her arms. "We aren't together. This will never happen again. As far as I'm concerned it never happened. If our friends ask, we'll divert the attention elsewhere."

Riven looked at her suspiciously. "That's it?"

Aisha looked at him curiously. "What else is there to say?"

Riven smirked. "Not a damn thing." He was impressed. This is the first female he slept with overnight without her wanting something more. It was a shame it would be a one time thing. "One more for the road?"

Aisha turned away to hide the blush. "NO!"

"You weren't saying that last night." He muttered.

Aisha threw a pillow at him. "Also, none of those comments, it never happened."

"Whatever." Riven replied, putting on his pants. "Why are you still here?"

"I paid for this room. I can do what I want, and leave when I want." Aisha said.

Riven smacked his teeth and put on his shirt. "Why the hell are we going to eat with them? I don't feel like 20 questions."

"I'm hungry."

"I'll take you out. I just can't deal with your friends right now."

"Take me out? It better not be fast food." Aisha said grabbing her things.

Riven frowned. "You're pushing it."

Aisha glared at him. "You cheap bastard! Unless you have your half for this hotel, you don't have a damn thing to say about where we go or what I order. Let's not forget, you offered to take me out. I didn't ask you."

"I didn't say anything about paying. You're loaded, what does it matter?"

"Forget it, I'm going to have brunch with my friends." She decided, walking to the door.

"You're dumb then."

"Fuck you!" Aisha slammed the door.

Riven went after her. "Well guess what, sweetheart, you did!"

* * *

Riven clutched the steering wheel, getting madder by the minute. Not only did he and Aisha fuss it out on the elevator, but they ran into Helia and Flora. They didn't say anything, but he could tell by the way they looked at him and Aisha that they knew. He thought that moment would make her realize that brunch was a bad idea; but, she went just to spite him. She pissed him off to no end.

_"This goes out to the fellas that have to deal with their girl's meddling friends."_

Riven turned the radio up. He'd forgotten that he was still on the Hip-Hop and R&B station. It was all to find a song that would seduce Aisha. Now that it was accomplished, he could go back to his Metal. He just had to listen to this last song. It was almost as if it was made just for him.

The more Ginuwine sang, the more Riven's mood improved. He wanted to drive to wherever the artist stayed just so he could shake his hand! Females are crazy. That song was definitely made for him. Riven used his phone to figure out the title. Then he sent Aisha a link to the song.

**Meanwhile...**

All eyes were on her when she came to brunch. Aisha paused for a minute before hitting the buffet. She took the seat between Flora and Timmy. Musa focused on her breakfast and didn't bother to look Aisha's way. It broke the brown girl's heart. She didn't know where to began concerning her explanation. Stella simply smiled; her eyes were burning with questions. Flora took this time to break the tension.

"This is a beautiful place. It's just like being in a palace." Flora mused

"I agree. The wedding was terrific. There wasn't a single flaw." Tecna continued. "Really grand."

"I just wish we'd gotten to sleep more. OWW!" Timmy said rubbing his newly injured ankle. Tecna kicked him for his accidental blunder. They were in the room next to Aisha and Riven.

Musa didn't look up. "I'm sure you slept after Aisha and Riven were done."

"Musa!" Several of the girls shrieked. Aisha looked at Musa extremely hurt. The musician continued to eat her food. You could tell she wasn't okay like she wanted to appear.

"Well, it's true what they say. It's a thin line between love and hate. And to think Musa caught the bouquet. My money is on Aisha now."

"Stella!" The table chastised. Musa got up and left. Aisha got up and went the opposite direction. Tecna went to comfort Musa and Flora went to comfort Aisha. The boys looked at Stella disapprovingly.

"Oh lighten up! They'll get over it." Stella shrugged her shoulders and finished her food.

**(A/N) Good thing Riven wasn't there. Don't worry, Musa and Aisha's friendship can be saved. I just have to be wise in the way I do it. If you're wondering how their friends knew, it could be many things. They could have been one of the people that walked in on their makeout session, or maybe Tecna and Timmy heard them scream each other's names while they were in coitus. Point is, they know.**

_**Next Chapter: They did say it was going to be a one time thing, but Riven can't get the flashbacks out of his head! Based on Maxwell's Bad Habits.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club or Maxwell's Bad Habits.

Chapter 7: Bad Habits

Riven never realized how hard it could be to avoid someone. Aisha seemed to intertwine in a lot of necessities in his life. She was an employee and member at the gym he frequented. Most of all they had the same group of friends. It wasn't as if Aisha and Riven agreed to avoid each other, it was just better that way. Their friends watched their interactions as if it were a 3D reality show. Bloom and Sky were the most interested. After missing the drama at their wedding, Bloom and Sky would invite Aisha and Riven places and pretend it was a shocking coincidence when they all met up.

Even though Mr. and Mrs. Perfect didn't know, it actually worked. Aisha was so pissed at their ridiculousness that she came to Riven with a rant. One thing led to another and they slept together again. There was another promise that it would be the last time and she left. Part of him wanted her to stay over. If it was going to be secret they could get in another session. He was convinced she did it on purpose. She always kept him wanting more. He thought if he had her once he wouldn't want her again, but it was the opposite. He started to need her.

Riven kept his radio on the R&B station. It seemed to play the right music and the right time. He would use an application on his phone to find song titles and artists. Then he would download the songs and learn them while he worked out. It was a lot of effort for a woman he barely liked. He had to though. She dominated his thoughts. When he wasn't with her he thought of the times they were together and when they were together he concentrated on not thinking or looking at her. Riven couldn't help it. Sometimes the flashbacks came with sensory. He had to get her out of his mind.

It was a mistake for him to think he could accomplish that at the gym. He was doing fine at first; he ran the indoor track and started a pickup game of basketball. His team was winning when she walked through the court. She was with a couple of females he'd never seen before. She must have started a pickup game of her own. The only difference was she stretched first. It was a big enough distraction for the ball to be stolen from him and eventually lose.

Riven grumbled to the sandbags. He punched the bags thinking about his loss. She came at the wrong time; even worse there was a good chance she saw him losing. He hit harder. That was the worst! She shouldn't have showed up. He was doing fine and finally free. Now, he thought about her flexibility and her legs in those tiny indigo shorts. Then he had a flashback of her without them. Riven shook his head and forced himself to focus on his boxing. When that failed, he went to weights.

By the time Aisha was done working out it was raining. Once she stepped outside, it was pouring. Aisha got her umbrella and walked briskly to her car. Although she loved rainy weather, she needed to shower and get dressed. Her mother wanted to go shopping. She noticed someone sitting under the decorative tree. She didn't know if they were trying to escape the rain or not. Aisha decided they needed the umbrella more than she did.

Aisha approached the stranger cautiously. She was stunned when she realized who it was. "Riven? What are you-" Aisha stopped talking and noticed his legs. His basketball shorts and wife beater stuck to his skin. He was definitely well cut, Aisha only thought about it momentarily because she saw why he was on the ground. His muscles were cramping so horribly that she could actually see it!

"It's your fault." He muttered.

Aisha rolled her eyes before bending next to him. "Whatever, it's not my fault you didn't stretch before pushing yourself. That's all you." She put her umbrella down and looked unapologetically into his eyes. "This is going to hurt." Aisha stretched his leg, ignoring the hisses Riven made. He clutched the grass as Aisha bent it back then straight again. Once his legs stopped seizing she massaged them to ease the ache. Riven leaned back and groaned. His legs still ached, but Aisha's fingers felt good. Unfortunately, it was effecting him in _other_ ways, ways he couldn't hide with his drenched clothing. Aisha hesitated, but stopped. She looked away as she stood up. Riven cursed, he was slightly embarrassed. This was the second time he looked like a fool in front of Aisha in the same day! "I'll take you home."

"I can drive myself home." He was unsteady getting up; but Aisha reached out and supported him.

"Get over yourself before I leave you here!" Aisha put his arm over her shoulder and went towards her car.

**Later...**

Yet another case of one thing leading to another. Riven watched as she laid beside him. She was looking for a reason too. It was supposed to be a one time thing, but this was the second time he'd seen her in that spot and the third time they'd been together. Riven pulled a damp curl out of her face. She closed her eyes while his hand trailed to the small of her back and pulled her closer. He started humming Maxwell's Bad Habits before singing the lyrics. Aisha looked at him with lust. She knew what the song meant and it was very befitting. She was slightly addicted to this too. Even though they wanted to be free, it kept happening. He started kissing her neck and singing the apology lyric. Aisha shuttered and tried to think rationally. She failed and ended up staying overnight for the first time.

Aisha slept longer than Riven expected. He never pegged her as the type to sleep into noon, like him on his days off. He was slightly upset about it. He didn't know what the benefit of letting her stay the night was if she didn't wake up in time for morning sex. Finally at 11:57, he heard her feet touch the floor.

She immediately went to the bathroom and emptied her bladder. She searched his cabinets to see if he had an extra toothbrush. He barely had anything! Aisha rolled her eyes and rinsed her mouth with mouthwash. I would have to do until she got home. She looked in the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair; she was extremely tired and sore. Part of her wanted to get back into bed, but it was daytime so she took a shower and dealt with it.

Her workout clothes were still damp so she put on a clean pair of Riven's basketball shorts and a t-shirt. She didn't even bother with her hair. Riven watched as she gathered her things and left. He would have complained about his clothes, but he didn't want her to ask about breakfast. As soon as she left, he turned on the TV. He cursed as soon as he realized his truck was still at the gym.

* * *

Aisha was so deep in her sleep that she didn't notice her phone. She didn't hear the text messages or the call she received. Lately sleep meant a lot to her. It was a struggle waking up in the morning. Exercise gave her a shorter boost of adrenaline. She enjoyed sleeping now. She used to have nightmares and feared sleeping; lately her dreams had been nice. Unfortunately, her sleep was broken by her doorbell. Aisha groaned and jumped out of bed. She rubbed her eyes as she went to the door. She looked through the peephole and frowned. It was Riven.

"Hey." He said looking at her confused.

She looked back at him questionably. "Hi?"

"Wait, were you sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"Aisha, it's only midnight." He said judgmentally.

"Yes, nighttime, when people sleep." She said harshly.

"Or other things..." He hinted and leaned on the doorframe.

Aisha folded her arms. "I'm going back to bed."

"I'll join you."

Aisha's stomach churned. "I'm not in the mood."

"Want me to sing to you?"

Aisha's eyes widened. Who did Riven think he was? Did he really think she'd give into him whenever just because he could sing?! Enough was enough! "Get out."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Maybe this will make things clearer." Aisha slammed the door in his face and went back to bed.

**(A/N) I was going to write he only liked her when she was bare, but that was too cheesy. The song Bad Habits to me means that your addicted to someone you know is no good for you. They dominate your thoughts and actions so when you give into the temptation you ask for redemption to them, God, and yourself. It's one of my favorite songs.  
**

_**Next Chapter: Instead of exciting her, Riven's voice begins to nauseate Aisha.  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club, Grease's Summer Nights, or Avant's Separated.

Chapter 8: Separated

It had been a while since Riven and Aisha spoke to each other. After she slammed the door in his face he kept his distance from her. Sky and Bloom eventually stopped trying to set them up. He'd even missed her at the gym. That would soon change; they were both going to a group outing. A new multicultural theme restaurant opened. It served a large variety of specialized food. They had live music and random karaoke hours. Stella managed to score reservations months ago. As much as he didn't want to see Aisha, he was looking forward to something that wasn't beans, rotisserie chicken, and soup.

Riven was late arriving because of work. He was definitely tired and hungry so the new restaurant sounded like heaven. He didn't have to wait in line, yet again, courtesy of Stella and found his group easily. There was a spot in the corner saved for him. He would sit between Timmy and Brandon. He wasted no time sitting down and grabbing the menu. After being greeted by everyone, he focused on his dinner options. He noticed there were twelve people at the table minus the usual eleven. Riven did a quick scan and found the pretty boy from the wedding next to Musa. At first he thought the twelfth man was Roy. Knowing that it was Andy made him content.

Once he figured out what he wanted, Stella called over a waiter. He ordered ribs and mashed potatoes. He decided to settle on a home brew. "This place is weird." Riven decided. "It's just too much going on. Mexican food, Italian, Southern Comfort?"

"It's all the perks of a buffet without a buffet! I for one hope it picks up." boasted Stella

"I'm so hungry, I could possibly eat the entire menu." Aisha joked

They giggled and agreed. Riven looked at her for the first time tonight. She was wearing a tight green dress that reached her knees. Her hair was pulled back to show her face. She looked radiant. It was as if her skin was glowing. He didn't know if it was the dress, but her breasts appeared to be larger. His gaze focused there before meeting her angry face. She folded her arms and glared at him. Riven shrugged and drank some of his newly arrived beer. What did she expect? If she was going to dress that way, he was going to look.

The group tried to break the tension with more small talk. However it didn't change anything with the animosity between Riven and Aisha, the negative vibe Musa gave off, or the growing awkwardness from Andy.

When the food arrived, Aisha devoured it without hesitation! She wasn't joking when she said she was hungry. Once she finished her plate, she regretted eating so fast. She was stuffed and her stomach was threatening to rebel.

A waitress arrived at their table. "Would anyone like to sign up for karaoke?"

"I don't know; do you think I should Sky?" Bloom asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Of course Bloom!"

Andy looked at Musa. "I've always wanted to sing a duet with you. How about it, Muse?"

"Sure. Too bad it's not a competition. We'd have it in the bag." She said high-fiving Andy. They smiled at each other and looked eagerly through the song book.

Helia looked at Riven who was busy with his ribs. It seemed like everyone in their group with musical capabilities were going to show them tonight. He was curious about Riven. According to Flora, the fling with Aisha and Riven began because he could sing. "Are you going to sing too, Riven?"

Aisha's stomach turned once Helia asked his questions. She looked at Riven briefly before focusing on her soda. Riven smirked at the bothered reaction coming from the mocha dancer. "No, I don't think Aisha can handle it."

The group paused and looked at her. She rolled her eyes at him before waving it off. "No guys, he's right. I'm already super nauseous. If he got on stage, I might throw up."

"Really." He deadpanned.

"Really!" She said, slamming her drink down.

"...Hand me that book." Riven commanded, glaring at her.

Aisha pushed her chair away from the table and left. She didn't make it further than five steps before a tall man in round glasses approached her. "Why the face? You're easily the sexiest woman I've seen all night."

She folded her arms. "You're making my mood worse, she said walking away from him." She was headed towards the bar. It was going to be hr first drink since Bloom's wedding night; but, Riven made her crave it. She didn't make it. The band played a robust Latin number. Without hesitation, she went onto the dance floor. She let herself forget about Riven and his attitude. Her hips circled with the beat. Her arms moved counter to her hips. Every move was strong, but fluid. The entire restaurant watched her dance. Riven watched as well. His grip on his mug had tightened considerably.

Eventually Bloom and Sky joined her. This led to other people to get on the dance floor. Several people danced with Aisha including the tall man with glasses. Bloom eventually ditched Sky to dance in the middle of the floor with Aisha. Riven sat back and watched, occasionally looking at the karaoke book. Seeing Bloom on her inspired Riven to pick his song.

She danced until karaoke began. Aisha sat down and sipped her soda. She felt extremely queasy. She wanted to blame it on eating her chilaquiles too fast; but, she knew it was because of Riven. She didn't want to hear his voice again. The thought made her even more ill. Several strangers went before the Winx. Bloom sang a love song nobody seemed to know; apparently she didn't know it either because she didn't take her eyes off the screen. Andy and Musa sang Summer Nights. Their chemistry on stage was amazing. They looked like they were having a lot of fun and sounded phenomenal. She cheered loudly and sincerely for them once they were done. The happy feeling left as soon as Riven went on stage.

Riven didn't want to admit how nervous he was going on stage. So he focused solely on Aisha because he was so used to singing to her. She wasn't happy to receive his gaze and shifted uncomfortably. When he started singing, his nerves calmed. He felt assured because the lyrics applied so well to his situation with her. It was as if they were alone. If they were he might be singing the same song. He didn't like the thought of her sleeping with anyone else; and at the same time, he couldn't stand her. Aisha grew warmer and fought her belly. She didn't know the real reason he was looking at her, so she assumed he was just being a jerk. It was more stress then what she could handle. She slowly felt her food traveling upward; she begged the carbonation in her soda to work.

Aisha grabbed Flora by the leg. The shyer fairy gasped at first until she noticed the sick look on her best friend's face. Flora got up with her and rubbed her back in concern. They didn't see Riven finish or approach them. He grabbed Aisha's wrist and stopped her. "Don't try and sneak out." He taunted.

"Riven-" Flora tried to warn.

"So, what did you-" Riven didn't get time to finish. Aisha couldn't hold it anymore. She leaned forward and ended up puking on his pants and shoes. Riven stood there stunned and increasingly pissed.

Brandon fell back in laughter. "Score 1, Aisha!" Flora carried Aisha to the restroom. The rest of the Winx followed in concern.

"Not now, Brandon." Sky nudged him. He went to Riven and helped their grumpy friend leave without much of a scene.

* * *

Aisha gripped the toilet and continued to empty her stomach. The stall was crowded with the Winx. It confused the sensor on the automatic flusher and it would flush every minute. "I hate automatic bathrooms." Bloom complained.

"This place is soooo sued! How can they screw up and give Aisha food poisoning on the first night?! Just wait until my review comes out!"

"I don't think it was food poisoning." Flora said holding Aisha's hair back. The toilet flushed again.

"Well what else could it have been?" Stella complained. Then she gasped. "Oh..."

"Riven." Musa said filling in the awkward silence.

"In an extremely big way..." Stella said surprising quiet.

Tecna shook her head understanding Stella's hidden meaning. "Let's not jump to conclusions here."

Aisha finished and reached for tissue to wipe her mouth. "I know what you all are thinking, but you're wrong."

"What are they thinking?" Bloom asked confused.

"I'm not going to say it, because that's not it!" Aisha denied. She was fine. She just ate too fast. "I just ate too fast." She said it again, but she wasn't even convincing herself.

**(A/N) Yep, it's one of _those_ stories. **

_**Next Chapter: Riven calls into the R&B station.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club or R. Kelly's Half on a Baby.

Chapter 9: Half On A Baby

Stella hugged Aisha's waist and laid her head in her lap. She smiled deliriously happy and couldn't stop herself from kissing Aisha's belly. She only hoped the baby inside could feel her love.

Aisha was frozen in shock. There was no debating the fact she was withchild. Her EPT spelled it clearly for her. It wasn't like she didn't feel symptoms. She was always fatigued and recently nauseous. She noticed she was late; but, didn't think anything of it. She thought it was the result of her new sex life. In a way, she was right. "Stella, I need to pace."

"Aww okay." Stella pouted letting go of the new mother.

"I don't understand. I thought Riven had a vasectomy!"

"...It was only a thought. He didn't go through with it because thought it would make him less of a man." Musa answered her.

Aisha stopped walking and looked at her friend. "Musa, I'm so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? I'm happy for you. I have to admit, I was pissed at first. And it's weird seeing you two together; but, Riven and I are over. Besides I'd be hypocritical for me to be upset when I'm with Andy. I may have been short with you, but Baby Piff gives me a reason to get over it sooner. We don't have time for petty bullshit anymore."

"Baby Piff, there's something about that nickname that sticks." Flora thought out loud.

"Please stop, this conversation is making me queasy." Aisha muttered.

Stella hugged her waist again. "I don't think it's the conversation making you queasy." She joked.

Tecna put her hand gently on Aisha's shoulder. "I hate to ruin the positive vibe, but how are you going to tell Riven?"

Everyone grew silent and looked at each other for the answer. Riven wasn't a people person; he definitely wasn't kid-friendly. They couldn't imagine him having one of his own especially with Aisha. They butted heads constantly. Now for the next 18 years and 7 months they were forced to be together. "If you need moral support, we'll go with you." Bloom offered.

"No thanks. I know how I'm going to handle it."

* * *

Aisha had already ordered a salad by the time Riven arrived. He'd only come because he figured Aisha asked him out to apologize to him. He figured a sandwich shop wouldn't get her sick. He sat in the booth in front of her and waited. Aisha took another bite of her salad before she spoke to Riven. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Aisha grabbed a bag beside her and handed it to Riven. He noticed it was the shorts and tank she borrowed from him when she spent the night. "You threw up on my uniform are you going to wash that too?"

Aisha rolled her eyes and took another bite of her salad. "I'm going to be doing a lot more throwing up thanks to you."

"Oh haha, very funny."

"I'm not joking." Aisha took a deep breath and looked at him seriously. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant."

Riven looked at her confused at what she just said. He smiled a bit before he started laughing thinking it was a joke; however, when she didn't laugh with him his laughter died. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Why do you think?!" Aisha yelled.

Riven put his face in his hand. "Why the hell weren't you on birth control?! What kind of woman in this day and age doesn't take the damn pill?!"

Aisha wondered that as well. She used to have an IUD, but once it expired she didn't renew her birth control. The reasons escaped her. "Look, it's just as much of my fault as it is yours. You should have worn a condom or at least pulled out. I thought you got a vasectomy."

Riven questioned his decision not to get one before taking her water. "I still don't get why we're having this conversation. Aren't you Pro-Choice?"

Aisha got up. "Just because I'm pro-choice doesn't mean I want every pregnancy to be terminated or would have one myself! You're right, I am and I'm choosing to have this baby! You also have a choice too, Riven. I have an ultrasound next week. You can show up or stay away. I have a support system and don't need you."

Riven caught her pulled her down. "Look, I didn't mean it the way it sounded so I'll admit I went too far. I don't know what you want from me. I didn't ask for this. Even so, I'd rather die than let my boy be raised by a bunch of prissy girls." Riven sighed. "I don't know if I can marry you."

"I wouldn't say yes." Aisha said folding her arms. "By the way, there's also a good chance it's a girl."

Riven snorted and leaned back. He couldn't see him having anything other than a boy. That was if it were true. The only thing on Aisha expanding was her chest. "...Are you sure? I hear those tests are confusing."

"I'm sure." Aisha assured him.

"You don't look pregnant." He told her bluntly.

Aisha touched her stomach and frowned. "That will change."

"Are you scared?" He asked, drinking the rest of her water.

"No. I'm actually kind of happy, shocked, but happy. Are you scared?"

"No." He denied.

"We're going to have to get along now."

"Eh..." Aisha finished her salad and got up to refill her watch. "That's all you're eating?"

Aisha's eyebrow raised. "No. Why?"

Riven shrugged. "I just don't want you starving my kid."

* * *

When Riven and Aisha went their separate ways, he got in his truck and sat there. His life was over as he knew it! No more late nights with they guys. No more frivolous expenses. No more one night stands with strange women. His future would be filled with crying, diapers, loose teeth and bad attitudes. There was no way a product of Aisha and Riven wouldn't have an attitude.

He was glad Aisha didn't see him this way. He wasn't even fine enough to put the key in the ignition. At least he wouldn't have to get rid of his truck. It was a four-seater. Car seat, he'd have to get a car seat! There was so many other things he'd have to buy. His apartment wasn't baby ready. It wasn't child friendly at all. Would he have to move in with Aisha. Did this mean he'd have to marry her? This was too much. Riven didn't want kids; he never put them in his plans. He couldn't believe it was happening. He had to admit, even though he had an aversion to children, he did want his kid to know him. He didn't want his baby be raised by the Winx and especially not by another man. He had to come to terms with Aisha being a part of his life for the next eighteen plus years.

For the first time since Nabu died, Riven used one of his personal days to get off work. He went home and watched sports. His phone went off several times. It was his friends calling him with their congratulations or to ask if he's okay. While he ignored them, a commercial featuring an oblivious dad and a baby needing changing came on. He turned his TV off. This couldn't be his future.

Once he cranked his truck, the song Half On a Baby and blasted through his radio. He still had yet to turn from the R&B station. This was not the time for this song to play. R&B caused Aisha to get pregnant. He didn't think any other genre would have done it.

"This is Mister and you're listening to 102.1 hits and oldies. Right now, the phone lines are open. So if there's an issue you'd like to discuss or a song you'd like to request. Call our number and we'll put you through. Riven listened for the number. At first he wasn't going to do anything, but once he heard conversations of their music helping people through break ups, losing their jobs, and giving them nostalgia, Riven had to call and let them know what their music did to him. After waiting six minutes he was put through. "You're on 102.1 hits and oldies. What's on your mind, caller?"

"This station. I heard people talk about how your music helped them through their problems. The music actually caused mine."

"Caused it?" The DJ asked surprised.

"Long story short, I have a baby on the way." He grumbled.

It couldn't be seen, but Mister was shaking his head understanding perfectly. "I admit, good music has the power to create life. So what happened? You two were listening one night and the right song came on?"

"No, I listened for songs I knew she'd like and sang to her."

"You sang them? You're probably have twins, my brother."

Riven's eyes widen. He never even thought of the possibility of multiples. "I need a song. One that can help me."

"I know just the song. Today is usually open discussion, but I'm curious. How many others are like this man and went from sexy music to daycare? Call our number." Mister looked at the phone lines. It didn't take long until he was flooded with calls. "Trust me, you're not alone."

**(A/N) I am here because of music. My parents were medics in Desert Storm. My mother was dating someone else and my dad wanted to date her, so he dedicated a song to her that summarized how he felt. I must have worked because I'm here. LOL! Riven is going to be less of a jerk, but will still annoy Aisha with his fatherly nagging. "Did you eat? You should take it easy. It's time to retire your regular clothes."  
**

**Also my 21st birthday was yesterday. Reading my stories, you all know how it went. So I apologize for typos. I double checked it, but nothing's jumping out at me. :(**

_**Next Chapter: After going to their first ultrasound, Aisha and Riven need distance from one another. Riven meets Niobe and Teredor.  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club or Outkast's Ms. Jackson.

Chapter 10: Ms. Jackson (Mrs. Andros)

Dr. Ofelia put the cold gel on Aisha's stomach; the wand was soon to follow. Their doctor moved it around until she found the perfect image of the fetus. Aisha swallowed and looked at her mother. Niobe gasped and had tears in her eyes. Riven looked at it sideways, not really sure what he was looking at. The only reason they scheduled the appointment so early was because the new grandma had her heart set on seeing the baby.

"I'd say you're at eight weeks, Miss Andros."

"Okay, so when was the conception date exactly?" Aisha grew disgusted. "What?" He just wanted to know if it happened at the hotel or his apartment.

"I'd say early August." Dr. Ofelia responded. "Baby Andros-"

"Piff." Riven corrected her.

"Baby Piff is due approximately May 7th."

Riven nodded his head. That meant he got her pregnant after Bloom and Sky tried to set them up on a date. He looked at Aisha to see if she was thinking the same thing. She was. They turned away from each other in embarrassment. It didn't go unnoticed by Niobe. She didn't like that the interaction between Riven and Aisha was strained and uncomfortable. They were having a baby, but could barely talk to one another. Riven sat in a chair trying to get his bearings. "He seems nervous."

"I'm sure he is." Aisha replied, a little concerned..

"Are you two going to get married before or after the baby is born?"

"Neither!" Aisha and Riven answered at the same time.

Niobe frowned, but didn't say anything. She disagreed, but it was their decision. If she had it her way, Aisha would be in a gown as soon as their appointment was over. "I just assumed since the baby is taking his last name that the mother would too."

"She can have the name, just nothing that comes with it." Everyone looked at him with shocked, disgusted and angry looks. "She doesn't want to marry me either!" He said to defend himself.

"I'm starting to understand why." Niobe frowned, displeased.

Aisha held her mother's hand to calm her down. "Let's not focus on that right now."

For the rest of the appointment, it was much quieter and awkward. Once Aisha was done, they all received their own copies of the ultrasound.

"Are you hungry, Aisha? I was planning on grabbing lunch, sweetie." Niobe asked, touching Aisha's tiny bulge.

Aisha looked at Riven. He looked at the photos with the same perplexed face he had looking the first time. "You go ahead first; I'll meet you there."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Aisha hugged her mother and gave her a smile. Niobe mouthed twenty minutes, and Aisha silently agreed. The rich older woman looked at her grandchild's father once more and left. Aisha placed her hand over his to snap him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Aisha folded her arms. "You want to say something. Just say it."

"There's nothing to say." Riven didn't think there was anything wrong with his words, but they seemed to impact Aisha.

Aisha felt tears hit her eyes. She was never an emotional person, so the fact that she was misty-eyed upset her. "You hate the baby don't you?"

Riven scoffed at her. "What? Okay, I'm going to blame your current insanity on the kid."

"I knew it! You hate the baby. You wouldn't even deny it."

"If I hated the baby why would I give it my name?!"

Aisha let tears drop. "See, still not denying it. You just announced to everyone that you didn't care if I had your last name, so that proves you don't care who has it. It means nothing to you! So don't act like you care about this baby."

"Give me some credit, Aisha! I've only known about it for a week." Riven admitted frustrated with her.

"ME TOO! The only difference is that I don't look at it like it's a troll!" Aisha cried a little harder.

Riven growled at the people. He didn't have to say anything for the people to turn around and pretend to look elsewhere. "Yelling in a waiting room...welcome to fatherhood."

"You're an asshole. I hate you." She muttered.

He tried not to laugh at her. "Well I'm not your biggest fan at the moment either. I'm going to drop you wherever your mother is and give you your space."

"The longer you're away, the better."

* * *

Riven rolled off his bed and shuffled to the shower. He let the water run over him and took a mouthful of it in. He gargled and spat it into the drain. Without wasting much time he washed his hair and body. He got out, brushes his teeth and practically swallowed his cereal. He kicked all the cups and beers out of the way. His birthday was last night, and even though he turned thirty-two, he celebrated it like he was twenty-two. Riven would clean up the mess once he returned home from work.

**Later...**

Riven checked his mail and walked to his apartment. He looked at the mess and shook his head. He definitely wanted a woman to keep the place clean. He probably shouldn't think about those things with Aisha carrying his baby. "Or whatever it is..." Riven grumbled. His eight week heir wasn't the cutest thing he'd seen. He kept the photos in his wallet though; he was certain it was going to be a boy anyway. Boys don't have to be cute; hell, he didn't care if he was smart, as long as he was happy and played sports. With he and Aisha both athletic, he couldn't see why this kid wouldn't be an Olympian. He couldn't wait to be one of those overbearing coaching dads.

A billing letter from his gym appeared in one of the envelopes. Riven sighed. He didn't feel like doing it, but he got back in his truck to pay it. He made sure that he always paid that bill on time. He loved that facility too much to give it up. When he arrived he immediately paid for another six months.

"Did Aisha Andros quit yet?" Riven asked curiously.

The gym employee looked at him confused. "No, she's in the middle of a class. Why would she?"

"Because she's pregnant." Riven complained.

"I'm not sure about our pregnancy policy or pregnancy cause I'm a guy, you know; but I'm sure she's good."

"That makes me feel loads better." Riven said sarcastically. Ignoring Aisha's unhelpful coworker, he went to find his reckless baby mama. He saw her in the same room with the glass wall, teaching an inverted yoga class. If this was a month ago, Riven would find this incredibly hot; but, now, as Aisha's feet touched her ponytail, all he could think about was his unborn son getting too stressed out and smashed. Without thinking, he walked inside her classroom, picked her up, flipped her over and sat Aisha on her orange yoga mat.

Aisha's anger built as the shock of being randomly flipped dissipated. She breathed and tried to be professional. "Can I have a word with you outside, _officer_?" Sure, he wasn't dressed in uniform; but, he nodded. Aisha calmly gave her class direction and turned them over to her partner, Francis. Aisha stomped ahead of him. Riven stayed in pursuit; their kid had a promising future in track. Once they got a safe distance outside, Aisha punched him in the shoulder. "What the hell was that?"

He changed his mind. Their kid would definitely be a boxer, or maybe a wide receiver if it that wasn't his style. "Pregnant women shouldn't be doing all of that. What if you fell?"

Aisha face-palmed. "I appreciate the concern; but, I'm going to go back and teach my class."

"I'm not going to let you do that."

"You have no authority of what I do! Go home, Riven."

"I had authority, early August."

Aisha caught herself from cursing. "You're not about to stop me from working."

Next thing Aisha knew, she was being handcuffed. "I am today." He ignored her cursing and screaming. He simply picked her up, walked her to his truck and strapped her in. There'd be no more yoga that day.

* * *

Aisha entered the steel building and sat inside the waiting room. She folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. It took twenty minutes until her name was called. She got up and followed the secretary to the biggest office in the building. The man was at his door to greet her. "Hello Aisha, you're positively glowing!"

"Thanks. I feel lousy."

"It can't be that bad. What can I do for you?"

"Do you think it's too early to talk to Riven about custody. I'm not asking just as a lawyer, but our friend."

Brandon's smile shrank; he sat back in his chair. "I'm not going to lie, it's logical. You two clash a lot."

"You sound like you had more to add."

"Yes, you guys clash; but, you haven't spent a lot of time together." Brandon leaned closer. "You guys don't stay around each other long enough to settle your own conflicts or communicate effectively. How far along are you again?"

She rubbed her belly. "Almost three months..."

"Okay. That's plenty of time to fix you guys' issues."

"What do you suggest?" Aisha asked considering it a little.

"Maybe you two should move in."

**(A/N) ****Riven's approach sucks, but his heart is in the right place. ****The only reason I didn't add Teredor in this chapter is because it's based on Outkast's song Ms. Jackson, not Mr. I think Brandon would make a phenomenal lawyer. He's so used to talking to Stella and has a way with words... The idea of Aisha and Riven moving in isn't bad advice, but at the same time, I'm doing it for more Rishan drama.**

_**Next Chapter: Riven doesn't like the idea of pregnant Aisha working.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club or Michael Jackson's Off the Wall.

Chapter 11: Off the Wall

Riven woke up once he heard the sound of Aisha vomiting. It was eight so at least the baby let her get a good night's rest before the morning sickness started. He got up from the guest bed and headed to her new bedroom. The master bedroom on the first floor was still going through renovations. So she stayed in one of her spare rooms upstairs. Riven wasn't sure how he felt about her bedroom being on the first floor. She could trip and fall. Unfortunately the only bedroom in his apartment was upstairs too. Every time he brought it up she would give him a line about being pregnant not helpless. It was the same thing in Riven's book. She didn't look powerful throwing up her bathroom toilet.

Aisha now slept with her hair in one thick braid. It stayed out of her way in the mornings. So she didn't need any assistance. She could feel Riven's presence and instantly regretted giving him a copy of her house key and the security code. She cursed Brandon as she wiped her mouth and flushed. She was instantly irritated that he was there; she didn't know why him silent was upsetting her. She rinsed her mouth out, brushed her teeth and washed her face. "You should eat."

Aisha put her hands on the sink and faced him. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Do you see me smiling?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You seemed to know my body so well now. Do I see you smiling?"

Riven tried to take a deep breath and remember what all of his friends advised him. He had to be patient. "Is this about the yoga thing?"

"It's about the yoga thing! It's about the stair thing! The meat thing! The everything! Just leave me alone!"

"I can't do that, Aisha. We can't just storm off every time we get mad or annoy each other."

Aisha looked at him and sighed. She finished washing her face and took him to her bedroom. "I'm sorry." She said honestly. "I appreciate you trying, but I think it's for the best if you leave me to myself in the mornings. I wake up sick and upset. Although I still take issue with you on other things, it's not the reason I was yelling this morning."

"Huh, okay" So far communication was working. "You don't have to apologize every time you snap at me. I'm strong enough to handle a pregnant woman."

Aisha rolled her eyes and got up. "Where are you going?"

"I need water and my vitamins." Aisha said with a yawn.

Riven sat her back down thinking about the stairs. "I'll get it."

"Are you still paranoid about those stairs?" Aisha asked extremely annoyed.

"Just relax. I got this. Are you hungry?" He asked.

"I'll only be able to keep down juice." Aisha told him laying down.

He nodded and went down stairs. Riven went through her hallway and arrived in her dinning room. He wasn't sure where her prenatal vitamins were. He would've asked her, but he was sure that she'd come downstairs and get them herself. "I don't know why she wants to be up all the time. She can run around the house all day once the kid gets here." He muttered. He went into the kitchen and looked around. He finally found them next to the island counter. After grabbing a glass, he opened the refrigerator and looked at the juices: orange, apple, cran-apple, cran-grape, and pineapple. "God, it's good to live with a woman." He shook his head and selected cran-apple juice randomly. By the time he got back upstairs Aisha had fallen asleep again. Riven smacked his teeth; he left her stuff by her bed and got ready for work.

* * *

Riven left work feeling run down. He couldn't wait to get a bath and eat. He was hoping Aisha cooked. If she didn't he'd throw a couple hints for future reference and settle on a sandwich. When he got to Morphix Drive, he was surprised to find it empty. He shrugged it off and assumed she was with Flora or another one of the Winx. However he found it strange when the clock hit ten and she wasn't home. He debated whether or not to call her. She was grown; if he told her he'd like her home before ten she'd laugh and take her key back. He called a couple of people to calm his jitters; then he took his bath and watched ESPN on her unnecessarily large plasma. Eventually she returned, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. Riven followed her with his eyes and frowned.

Aisha went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. She brought it with her up the stairs with her and pulled out night clothes. She threw it in the trash and showered. Once she was clean, she got dressed. Aisha turned in the mirror and pulled the fabric to her skin. She was almost in her second trimester and thought she wasn't noticeably showing, but everyone at work seemed to have eyes on her. Riven was also staring at her. Aisha turned to the side and shrugged at her stomach. She put the thought in the back of her mind and joined Riven on the couch.

He focused on it and didn't say anything. Aisha didn't think anything about it at first, but she was curious to why he was scowling. "What's wrong?"

"Where were you?"

"Um, work." Aisha answered honestly.

"That's what's wrong."

"You cannot be serious right now." Aisha folded her arms. "Pregnant women can work, Riven."

"I doesn't mean that all work is safe for pregnant women, Aisha."

Aisha balled her fist. "Can we talk about something other than the baby? Ever since I told you that's all we talk about."

"I thought you wanted to communicate." Riven said pausing the television. "We talk about the boy because we can't agree on the pregnancy."

"What's to agree on?! I'm the one carrying the baby. I've been reading the books, eating right, exercising, taking my vitamins and dealing with the side effects. I know what I'm doing."

"Your mom didn't do these things."

Aisha shook her head. "You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. I called her." Her jaw dropped. "She agrees with me. You're doing too much."

"You probably over exaggerated. Exercising in a pregnancy is good for the baby."

Riven grabbed her shoulders. "Not your exercising! And not as often as you do it! I've been doing my research too."

"I'm athletic. I wouldn't recommend a normal woman do what I do either. But, I'm not a normal woman. I'm not taxing my body."

"We'll see what your doctor says."

"I don't have another appointment for over a month."

"You'll need to go sooner for confirmation because your boss agrees with me too." Aisha's jaw dropped. Riven smirked satisfied with himself. He sang the chorus to Michael Jackson's Off the Wall.

"You asshole..." He was changing the entire meaning of the song.

Riven smirked and sang the rest of it. Aisha sat there as her anger built, however, she liked the song too much to stop him. Once it was over Aisha pointed to the door. "Get out." Riven didn't take her seriously; he simply resumed his show. Aisha snatched the remote and turned it off. "GET OUT!"

Riven decided she might need to cool off so left like she wanted. He realized he left his keys on her coffee table. He turned back around, but the door was locked. He knocked on the door. After no answer, he rung the doorbell. "Aisha, open up. I left my keys." No answer. "Aisha, stop playing, I know you hear me!" Still no answer. "Aisha open the damn door!"

"How about you do my exercising for me and walk home!"

"How about you open this door!"

"Go to hell!"

"I live with you sweetie, I'm already there."

"Nice." Aisha turned the light off and went to her room.

Riven knocked on the door and rang the doorbell. "How about we talk this out? Aisha! Open this door, woman!" He hit the door one last time before sitting on her lawn. Realizing that Aisha wouldn't let him in, he climbed into the bed of his truck and laid down. "I swear, second trimester better be better..."

**The Next Morning...**

Aisha woke Riven up and tossed him his keys. He groaned and got up. Aisha looked at him without sympathy. He wanted to fuss her out; but, the pain in his back was a bigger distraction. "What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty. Just in time for you to shower and go to work."

Riven stretched his sore muscles. He had been sore from yesterday's work. Sleeping in the bed of his truck didn't help. "You're vile."

"I think _vile_ is calling a woman's boss pretending to be her husband just to get her fired for her pregnancy."

"I did it for the baby." Riven reasoned.

"Well I put you out for the baby." Aisha said using his logic. "I don't get your logic, Riven! You make me eat things I don't want to. When I did a handstand, you handcuffed me and took me to your apartment! And now, because you think my job was too vigorous you try to get me fired! It's like you're trading one extreme for another! If I am really as fragile as you think I am, don't you think the amount of stress you put on me is unhealthy?"

"...I didn't think about stress." Riven admitted.

"No, you didn't. I love my job; you shouldn't have messed that up."

"...Honestly, Aisha, I don't regret that I did. You may love what you do, but it's not about you anymore."

"So now I'm selfish."

"Yeah, you are. You're rich, you don't need a job. Even if you weren't, I work. You only do it because you enjoy it."

"You enjoy your job and it's certainly more dangerous than mine! How about you quit?"

Riven scoffed. "Because I'm not the pregnant wealthy heiress. Look, I tried to be nice, but after that stunt, I won't use a filter with you anymore. I don't care if I'm inconveniencing you or you're not enjoying yourself. If you're doing reckless things I'm going to tell you and if you don't stop I'LL MAKE YOU! You're carrying the only family I have and I'll be damned if your _fun_ costs me that!" Aisha put her hand on her stomach. Riven's angry gaze turned into one of concern. He didn't know if she was rubbing in pain or just because. "Are you okay?"

"Physically, I am. Personally, I'm beyond hurt that you'd think that I'd do anything to hurt our baby."

Aisha went back inside. Riven swallowed and thought about what she said. "Our baby" I didn't belong to either of them exclusively. She was carrying their child. For the longest he was treated her like an incubator instead of a mother. Riven dialed work. "Hagen, this is Riven. I cannot make it to work today. It's a family emergency... I understand sir, bye." Riven grabbed his keys and tried the door. It was locked; he shuffled through his keys and unlocked it. He shut the door and went to the kitchen. He knew she'd be hungry. He was right. She was grilling a sausage patty on her mini grill, but was busy eating a bowl of sliced fresh peaches while it cooked. She wasn't crying, but he could tell she was sad. It broke his heart to see her this way. Even more so that it was his fault. "...I'm sorry."

"..."

"I'm still going to grate your nerves, but as long as we do what the doctor says I won't interfere with anything you do." Riven hated how sappy he had to be, but he had to cheer her up. "You're his mother. I know you wouldn't do anything you think would hurt him."

"It could be a girl." Aisha said offering him a peach slice.

"I'll believe it when I see it." He grabbed another. "But enough about him. How'd it go with your boss? If you want, I could call him again."

"No need. He made Francis the instructor of my classes, and gave me beginners yoga and something special."

"What?" Riven didn't like the thought of her working, but at least it was no longer dangerous.

"A special low intensity work out course for pregnant women." Aisha said cockily. "He only wished that I'd told him sooner so he could plan and advertise it longer."

Riven shook his head. "So it all works out..." Aisha nodded and got her burger from the grill. She placed a slice of cheese and a hardboiled egg on it. She wasted no time biting into it. Riven looked at her breakfast sandwich. "Where's mine?"

"I don't know. When did you make it?" Aisha replied taking another bite.

"Give me a bite." Aisha scoffed. Riven got up and went to her. "Quit playing, let me have some."

"Get your own." Aisha teased, keeping it away from Riven as he reached. Aisha was too hungry to keep it away from herself. She bit it, but once she did he took a bite too. "Jerk!" She said with her mouth full.

"Worth it." Riven said in victory.

They both laughed. Aisha broke part of her sandwich for him. Riven ate it as well as the rest of her peaches. She watched him eat and grew pleased with herself. Even though it had been ugly, they were finally starting to communicate. The next step would be to try without arguments. Suddenly, Aisha was flushed with a familiar she needed to voice. Riven caught it before she said anything. He took her hand and led her upstairs without a single nag or complaint.

**(A/N) Even though this is a pregnancy fic, I do think I'm putting too much emphasis on the baby. Riven and Aisha need to strengthen their relationship. I take back what I said in The Unexplained. Aisha and Riven could fall in love. They both raised valid points. I'm not sure who I agree with.**

**_Next Chapter: Hanging with friends._**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Pretty Willie's Lay Your Body Down (I've met him before; he seemed into my sister. I doubt he'd mind if I used the lyrics, but whatever...)

Chapter 12: Lay Your Body Down

Riven wasn't going to go at first. He wasn't a fan of costume parties, especially the costumes Stella wanted them to wear. It was some type of fantasy knight outfit: spandex, a sword, and a cape. He'd never wear anything like that! However, he grew tired of staying in the house. He already had the day off so spending it drinking and looking at scantly clad females didn't sound like a bad way to go. Unfortunately the price was the spandex costume. He wouldn't be let in Mitzi's party without a real costume.

It wasn't hard to find his friends. They were all dressed in the same except different swords. The girls were going to be dressed as fairies; but, they weren't there yet. They were going to make an entrance. At least, five of them would; Aisha had a headache and so he left her at the house. He figured she needed her rest and left to keep the house quiet. He hung out with his friends before getting up for a drink. He downed it before noticing someone notice him. She was a gorgeous brunette. She had long flowing hair and a catlike grin on her face. It seemed too perfect that she was dressed in a leopard cat suit. She walked up to him.

"Fix a lady a drink?" She flirted

"Are the lady's hands broken?" He retorted.

She grinned. "Cute. You got a name with that attitude?"

"Depends, whatcha asking for?" He asked grinning back. She stood on her tip-toes and whispered steamy actions into his ear. He swallowed as she took a piece of paper and wrote her name and number down. She winked and walked away. Riven watched every swish before heading back to his friends. He looked at the number with pride. "Whoa, did you guys see that?"

"We did." Sky said disapprovingly.

Riven smacked his teeth. "What?"

"That's wrong. What about Aisha?"

"What about her? It's not like we're together." Riven said drinking the rest of his drink. "Where are the girls anyway?"

"They'll be here in a couple of minutes." Brandon told him. "But... You're not listening."

Another girl looked Riven's way. She was strumming a guitar in the corner. She was a gorgeous blonde and her sound was great. She wasn't flirting, but a definite connection of the eyes were made. He walked over to her to listen to her music. It sound so good that he didn't notice the time pass. The Winx arrived much to the delight of the guest. Their costumes were top of the line as usual. Bloom led with her cyan sparkly outfit; the others had variations of that style. Riven was too busy with the guitarist to notice. If he had, he would have seen Aisha.

Aisha felt better after a nap; however, she wasn't planning on going at first. Her original outfit didn't work because her bump. It was small, but it bothered her. Stella designed a different outfit instead. It was about knee length and had a long train in the back. She wore ribbons on her legs and heels. She felt comfortable and couldn't wait to let loose on the dance floor. She wouldn't get too wild though. She only had a few water bottles with her. Her friends met up with their boyfriends. Musa and Aisha looked at each other before going on the dance floor.

"Did you invite Andy?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, he said I know where he was when I saw him." Musa answered. "Where's Riven?"

"No clue. Probably didn't-" She saw Riven watching a blonde guitarist. The words died on her lips. She shook her head and turned back to Musa.

Musa saw what was going on and growled. "That creep! You want me to go over there and get him?!"

"Nope." Aisha said holding her head up. "He doesn't know I'm here either. No need to be shadowed, right?"

"I guess, but-" A man in a Freddie Kruger outfit spun Musa around. "Andy, hey! Great costume!"

"You too, Muse! The music's awesome tonight!" Andy said dancing with her.

Aisha shrugged. She wasn't upset. She just found it ironic that Musa was the outraged friend while she's Riven's dejected woman. Aisha shook her head. Riven's woman? When did that happen? She never agreed to that! He could do what he wanted and so would she. She danced on her own. Andy was right, the selection was amazing. Later, Bloom and Tecna pulled her to the middle to do the dance they rehearsed. Everyone stopped to look and cheer them on. Even the guitarist stopped to look.

Riven was surprised to see Aisha there. He thought she looked insanely gorgeous in her light green fairy dress. If he were sober, would have probably noticed the heels and made a scene about them. Once their display ended, everyone broke out into their own dances. Riven retreated into another corner. Dancing wasn't his thing. Sky walked up to him. "You should dance with Aisha."

"Not my thing." He responded.

"Well alright, it's okay if you don't. I wouldn't let my girl dance alone tonight though." He left to find his wife.

Riven scoffed. Aisha wasn't his girl. What did he care if someone danced with her. After all, who would? She was three months pregnant. He watched as she danced with an unknown brunette. She looked extremely happy. He hoped she wouldn't tire herself out. He wasn't in the condition to take her home or get her more water. He probably wouldn't have to. Aisha's partner was pulled away by a tall gentleman with brown hair and glasses. She seemed confused at first; but, as they talked, she softened. Eventually they walked off the dance floor and went to a seat to talk. Riven gripped his glass watching.

"What do you care? You guys aren't together!" Brandon and Stella burst in laughter.

* * *

Aisha eventually grew tired. She rode with Bloom in a group. She felt bad that she wanted to leave early, but she was partied out. She looked around Mitzi's house not finding Bloom, Stella or any of the other Winx. She went to the snack bar thinking she'd find the blonde there, but she was wrong. She grabbed her phone and began to dial. "Miss your boyfriend?"

Aisha turned to see Riven sulking in the corner. "You're insane. Have you seen Bloom?"

"Stella got sick. Bloom took her home." He lied.

Aisha folded her arms. "What?! How am I supposed to get home now?" Riven twirled his keys in front of her. She snatched them and headed towards his truck. "I'm driving."

Riven didn't want a woman driving his baby, but he didn't have much of a choice at the moment. He was ready to go, but couldn't drive. "You better not crash."

"Whatever." Aisha said unlocking the vehicle. She got in, buckled and waited for Riven to do the same.

Riven leaned back and thought about that man approaching her. Who did he think he was? "Not that I care." Riven accidentally said out loud.

"Huh?" Aisha asked. Riven didn't respond. "Are you sick?"

"Please, I know my limit. Did you drink?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Aisha gripped the steering wheel. "I brought my own water."

"Did you watch it at all times? Did that weirdo touch it?"

"I'm not stupid and he wasn't a freak." Aisha defended

Riven scoffed. "Excuse me, what I meant to say is did that pervert touch it?"

"Why are you talking down to him? It's not like we're together. I didn't say anything about the girls you spoke to." Aisha brought up. "Why can you date, but not me?"

"...so you do want to date him." Aisha rolled her eyes and parked in her driveway. Riven jumped out the car and went to her side. Aisha calmly stepped down and opened her door. "Huh?"

"What about all those girls, Riven? Until you can answer that, leave me alone."

"What do they have to do with you?" Aisha opened the door and didn't answer him. She went immediately to the shower. She couldn't believe the way Riven was acting. Did he really think it was okay for him to do whatever he wanted while she did nothing? She didn't get him. He wanted to have his cake and eat it too. They were either together or not... but they weren't. She put on his large t-shirt and sat on the bed to lotion.

Riven got in after her. She never failed to get under his skin. Why couldn't she see things the way he did. Those girls from the party were separate from their situation. Any guy she dated would have no choice, but to be around his kid. That didn't sit right with him. He could see her point though. They weren't together. They could do what they wanted. Riven shook his head and remembered a song from the R&B station he memorized. He couldn't help, but sing it. Lay Your Body Down kind of summarized what he wanted with Aisha, unfair as it may have been. Plus it was the smoothest way to be a jerk.

Riven dried off and walked out the bathroom expecting to find Aisha sleeping, but he didn't. He found her in his shirt lotioning on the bed. She didn't look his way, but he could tell she was blushing. She must have heard him sing. That always did it for her. Riven got in next to her and faced her direction. She was still tiffed at him. She kept the blush as she ignored him. He rubbed her lower back and pulled her close to him. He laid her perpendicular across his torso. He placed his hand over her belly.

"You think I'm going to act like the woman in the song, don't you?"

"It's not a bad song." He said kissing her neck.

Aisha turned away before he could kiss her lips. "Sing it to Katy then."

**(A/N) I have no idea if Katy is OOC, I just thought she was cute so put her in the story. I borrowed heavily from the episode Halloweenix.**

_**Next Chapter: Slight skip to Thanksgiving. The most awkward Thanksgiving I can muster.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club, Ginuwine's Stingy, Star Track, or Carmen featuring Grace Bumbry.

Chapter 13: Stingy (Part One)

Aisha was very tempted to block the cooking network; nothing good came from it. It only her ill or hungry. Either way, it was still her least favorite channel. It was hard enough to control herself; she was never full anymore. Her gradual weight gain had been tossed out the window the last two weeks. She was now noticeably pregnant, much to the delight of Stella who couldn't wait to go shopping for maternity clothes, and Riven who'd find sly ways to show off his handy work

Second trimester wasn't what she expected. She still had morning sickness. It just seemed to be more specific. She was still nauseous waking up and she couldn't eat certain things. She couldn't even look at eggs without losing her lunch and she now hated peanut butter. Despite these new food rules, she didn't have anyway weird cravings, much to Riven's relief.

Riven came home from work to see her on the couch with a box of cereal. She was so focused on the television that she didn't even see him take a picture. She had a habit of wearing his clothes now that hers were becoming too small. He liked it even though he would never admit it. There was just something about her carrying his baby and wearing his clothes made him feel like a man. He sat next to her and reached for cereal. She snatched it away from him. "Really Aisha?"

"Did you even wash your hands?" Riven smacked his teeth and went to wash his hands. Once he returned, Aisha still kept the box away from him. "You're telling me, you got up and didn't fix yourself something to eat?"

"Quit being stingy. You need real food anyway."

Aisha paused before giving him the box. "I've had real food. It didn't help."

"Eat more." Riven said putting the cereal away. "It's not like you don't have a reason."

Aisha paused her movie and followed Riven to the kitchen. "The doctor suggested healthy, low calorie snacks to curb the hunger."

"And how's that been going for you?" Riven said, amused with her dilemma.

Aisha put one hand on her stomach and the other on her hip. "You're so pleased with yourself."

Riven shrugged and opened the refrigerator. She bit her lip trying to make a healthy decision, but surrendered to leftover casserole and a large glass of milk. Riven was about to make a peanut butter and banana sandwich, but the look on her face made him choose the rest of the casserole too. They made their way back to the living room and Aisha played her movie. It was Carmen featuring Grace Bumbury. Riven wasn't interested in it until _Pres des ramparts de Seville_ played. "What episode of Star Trek is this?"

"Are you serious?" She said putting her casserole down.

"So this isn't the French version? They kind of look like Captain Kirk and Uhura." He looked at Aisha. "Or me and you." She tried to focus on her opera. Riven shook his head when Don Jose untied Carmen. "I would have left those on... Are you into that type of stuff?"

She looked at him questionably. "Into what?"

"That."

"Opera, yes, I like good music of all varieties."

Riven shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I meant are you into being tied or dressing up or-"

"Stop. Just stop." Aisha commanded, holding her hand up. She shook her head and continued eating her casserole.

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"Riven!" He burst into laughter. She folded her arms and tried to be mad, but she couldn't help, but find him slightly amusing. Her phone interrupted the atmosphere between them. "Hello."

"Hey baby girl, what day are you and Riven coming for Thanksgiving?"

Aisha looked at Riven. "I'm not sure. I didn't ask Riven if he had to work." Riven's eyebrow raised. Aisha sighed and put the phone down. "Do you work on Thanksgiving?"

"Not until Black Friday. Why?"

"My parents are inviting you for Thanksgiving." Riven debated with it for a moment. He and Aisha's parents didn't really get along. They were old fashioned people so he was sure that he'd hear sly comments about them not being married and living together; but, because they were old fashioned people, he knew dinner would be phenomenal. Before he said anything, Aisha decided for him. "He said yes." Riven glared at her. Something told him he should have backed out of it.

* * *

They arrived at her parents' mansion around ten in the morning. Aisha was holding a bottle of sparkling cider, while Riven had sweet Merlot. He could tell she was eager because she jumped out of the vehicle the moment it stopped. She knocked on the door before opening it. Riven looked around before walking after her. The Andros Mansion was over the top. It had a stellar view of the beach, an indoor waterfall and multiple fountains inside and out. It was beautiful and a great home for someone of their stature to settle in; but, it was too much for Riven. He wouldn't say anything though.

"We're here!"

Niobe smiled and looked up from the food she was mixing. She placed it down and went to hug her. "Aisha! We didn't even hear you pull up. Look at you, you're radiant."

"So are you, what else needs to be done?"

Teredor hugged his daughter. "Now you know your mother and I won't let you lift a finger."

"Yes, I was up all night so making this for you all to do nothing, but watch the game. Next year I'll pass the torch." She winked before turning to her other visitor. "Hello, Riven. Glad you could make it."

"Me too." There was and awkward silence until Aisha's stomach began to growl. Riven and Niobe both frowned. "Why didn't you tell me you were hungry?"

"Here, have some pie." Niobe said walking toward the fridge.

"Would you like me to carve the turkey, Aisha?" Teredor offered

"No, I can wait like everyone else."

Niobe apparently didn't hear her. "I have rolls and lemonade."

"...Okay, I'll take some." Aisha said giving into the hunger. She went into the refrigerator and maneuvered around the food stacked inside. She got what she needed and placed everything were it belonged. "Who else is coming?"

"Just us."

"It's a lot of food for just four people, mama." Aisha said, biting a roll.

"I made a little extra just in case Riven invited his family." Aisha stopped eating for a moment. She never thought about that. Riven had said their baby was his only family, but he never went into detail about his past. Was his family alive? Did he even know them? Most of all did he want to? He seemed to be slightly annoyed at the mention of his family. Her eyebrow raised in curiosity, but she continued to eat and didn't say anything. Niobe didn't bother to look up and changed the subject. "Are you staying hydrated?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good, because the baby will always take what it needs and leave you high and dry! When I was pregnant with you, all I wanted to eat were celery, raisins, and peanut butter and I was beyond thirsty. That thirst continued while I was nursing so you should start your water regime early."

Teredor kissed his wife's cheek. "Are you sure, you don't need help with anything?"

"I'm sure, now shoo. I'm sure there's a game calling your name."

Teredor rubbed his beard and looked at his growing daughter. "Speaking of names..."

Aisha looked at Riven. "We haven't discussed names." She wanted to know the sex first.

"Gunner. Gunner Heath Piff." Riven said out of the blue. He felt like her parents forgot he existed. They probably want that. He wasn't their trophy son in-law, Nabu. He wasn't nice. He wasn't Black. He didn't even love Aisha. He wished that he didn't come. He would have preferred a nice evening with the two of them. He'd gotten used to Aisha's presence, but didn't want her overbearing family.

Aisha scrunched up her face. She didn't like the name. She especially didn't like that he'd made decisions on the name of their child without consulting her first. Niobe noticed the oncoming spat and interrupted it. "What if it's a girl?"

"I doubt it. If so, Aisha can name it." Riven shrugged.

Aisha put her drink down and glared at him. "So you'll name a son, but not a daughter?"

"Don't start, Aisha." He warned, matching her gaze.

"They sound like a married couple already..." Teredor laughed.

**(A/N) I always listen to music while I write my fanfictions. I regret not writing more for my Bad Habits chapter. It's such a sexy song, I could have done so much more. SO much more. I feel like this chapter is over, but there is more I can do for this song so I'll do it in parts. Part two will be more of Thanksgiving and beyond.  
**

_**Next Chapter: This family is happening too fast for Riven.  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Johnie Gill's Give Love On Christmas Day

Chapter 14: Give Love On Christmas Day

Thanksgiving wasn't all Riven thought it would be. Aisha's parents were not disrespectful to him even though there were things he messed up. They ate sweet potato pie, not pumpkin pie. He wasn't sure which of the two he preferred. It was dressing not stuffing. Gravy includes meat and other fillings. The turkey is moist enough without gravy. That he definitely enjoyed. All those things were minor, but it got under his skin. His baby was a part of this family, this culture, and there was so much he didn't know. Even though he didn't know much about Black thanksgivings, he must have had family approval. The hints of them to tie the knot seemed to come sporadically through dinner. "Maybe Riven could carve the turkey next year." "A slice of dark meat Riven?" "Piff is your last name? Hmm..." Aisha didn't seem to notice. She had loved every minute of it. She thought their ribbing of Riven was hilarious. After dinner they helped Niobe with the dishes, slept through the game, and watched it before he had to go to work.

Aisha was almost halfway through her pregnancy. It seemed to go in a flash. It seemed like she was just telling him the news yesterday and now she was feeling her first flutters. When it first happened Aisha stopped talking and started crying. He didn't know until an hour later that they were tears of joy; but, they became sad tears when Riven didn't feel the movement when Aisha put his hand on her belly.

"You should have lied." Sky told him.

"Why lie? If I didn't feel it, I didn't feel it."

"All the parenting books advise fathers to go along with it because you'll be able to feel it in a few weeks anyway."

Riven looked at Sky questionably. "Why are you reading parenting books? This is my baby not yours. It's not the group's baby either."

"It's not that." Sky sighed. "Bloom wants a baby."

"No."

"Huh?"

"No. No. No! Can me and Aisha just have this moment before it's about Bloom? Why would you want a baby with her anyway?"

"Riven, she's my wife." Sky said with an expression Riven interpreted as "duh"

"Nobody told you to marry her so hold out. Wait until my kid pops out before you have yours."

"It's not that simple. Bloom tests herself every two weeks to see if she's pregnant. I'm not even allowed to work nights that she's ovulating."

"For Pete's sake..." muttered Riven

"You should have known this was going to happen. Our girls always do everything together. It's nothing, but play dates and soccer practice for us now. I don't mind either way. Bloom seems to really want this. Plus, the sex is amazing."

"That's the only reason you married, Red isn't it?"

"Is that the reason you haven't married, Aisha?"

"Don't try me. Aisha's pregnant for a reason and I only had to hit it twice."

"I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect to Aisha; but you know I don't like it when you talk ill of Bloom."

Riven smacked his teeth. "Whatever. I'm already late for Aisha's ultrasound hanging with you." Riven left Sky and got into his truck. He saw several missed calls and a text messages ranging from. _'You're going to be late.' 'Call me.' 'Where are you?'_ and _'Fuck you, Riven!'_ By the time he made it to the office he was a full twenty-six minutes late. The doctor was wiping the gel off Aisha stomach when he opened the door. Everyone looked at him curiously before looking at Aisha. She glared at him and folded her arms. "I'm sorry."

"I don't care." Aisha got up and got her copy of the ultrasound. Words couldn't express how upset she was. "By the way, it's a girl." Aisha tossed him his copy and stormed out the office. They never had a pleasant visit to Dr. Ofelia.

Riven looked at the picture. It was considerably cuter than the last one. She looked like a baby now. He'd messed up. There wasn't a particular reason he didn't have his ringer on. He was used to it not mattering. The more Aisha grew the more she complained about him not answering her calls and texts. He knew they were living together, but it gave her no authority in the decisions he made. Things would probably escalate when Piff was born. She probably wanted Thanksgiving as a family. Christmas shared by the three of them. How would she react if he dated someone new. He didn't want to be with her. They were barely civil. So much was changing. He felt things were worse now that he found out he was having a daughter.

Aisha was waiting for him when he arrived home. She was wearing a long red gown and drinking cocoa. Christmas music played in the background. The house was decorated in green and gold. She was so excited when they did it. The had so much to celebrate this Christmas, her bathroom and bedroom had been rebuilt, they had been getting along and at the time she thought baby Piff was cause of celebration. Aisha didn't understand him. He watched her like a hawk, but didn't seem to be there when she wanted him. He usually didn't speak of Piff unless it was about sports or what Aisha should be doing in pregnancy. She knew that he thought about their baby because he even thought of a name, one she didn't like, but a name none the less. Riven sat in the chair next to her. He would have asked for his own cocoa, but knew Aisha wasn't in the mood.

"When I told you I was pregnant, I asked you then if you wanted to be a part of Piff's life."

"What does that have to do with anything? I missed one appointment. The kid won't even know the difference."

"Are you going to miss _her_ games? _Her_ graduations? _She_'ll know the difference in that. These things are important."

"Of course I'm not!"

"I'm trying to be rational. Make me understand." Aisha said, trying not to cry. She was getting tired of the sensitivity.

"I'm going to be there for the kid, _her_, and I haven't given you a reason to think different."

"You've been weird since Thanksgiving."

Riven paused for a moment and did his best to word himself correctly. "I don't want a family."

"What?"

"No more Thanksgivings with Teredor and Niobe. No Christmases, with Tressa and the other guy. No Valentine's Days. Like I said I want the kid, but just the kid."

Aisha thought about what he said. He wanted to be a father, but not her man. Maybe spending holidays together was pushing it. She didn't even ask him if he wanted to go. It's not like he suffered though. Her parents were great! "What you're saying is fair. I don't want you anyway! I didn't even ask you to move in. It was Brandon's idea, not mine. I wanted a custody situation in the first place, but you put yourself in this situation. You sleep with me, kiss me, have sex with me and got mad when I had the opportunity to be with someone else. That's all you. Maybe I put you in an awkward situation Thanksgiving, but they were nice and respectful. At least I introduced you to them. I don't know what your family was like and I haven't push. Just like I didn't push you in this corner you feel like you're in." Aisha took a deep breath. "You can sleep upstairs for now own. No more kissing, no more sex. Most of all, don't say anything when I start dating someone else." Aisha stood up. "And I will date, Riven."

Aisha went to her room and slammed the door.

**(A/N) I think there will be twenty-eight chapters so halfway there!**

_**Next Chapter: Take a look at my not girlfriend.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club, Superbowl, Groundhog's Day, and Tony Terry's When I'm With You

Chapter 15: When I'm With You

Aisha woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. She looked at it for a long time, but her concentration was broken by a swift kick. "Good morning to you too." Aisha sat up and stretched. She yawned and plopped back into bed. She had to work today, but all she want to do was sleep. She hadn't fully recovered from the Superbowl.

They watched the game at Brandon's place. Stella and Bloom watched for the halftime show, while Timmy and Tecna watched for the commercials. Flora and Helia weren't football fans, but they came to be with their friends. Everyone else watched for their teams. It was fun and games at first: plenty of wings, pizza, beer, and in Aisha's case soda to go around. But eventually jokes turned to trash-talking; the trash-talking escalated and the bets formed. Riven and Aisha's team didn't make it so they chose a default team; it was only by chance that they chose the same team to cheer for this go around. After the game ended they collected on bets. Money was exchanged and the humiliation had to begin. It was nothing too extreme. The losers had to dye their hair the winning team's colors for the week. Aisha and Riven stumbled home around three.

Aisha regretted staying out so long. It was surprising she stayed up so late in the first place. Maybe she should slow it down. She was almost in her third trimester. Work was becoming more taxing by the day. A shower and getting dressed did not help to wake her up. She needed to talk to her doctor to see what she thought. Riven would be pleased if he heard she wanted to slow down. "You should call in today." Riven muttered

"I can't. Who else will teach Expecting Mother's Exercise? Once it's over I'm going to sleep like there's no tomorrow."

"Don't work yourself to death, I still need you for a couple of months."

"I'm not in the mood!" Aisha and Riven ate in silence. Once she was feeling nicer, she tried to make conversation again. "Did the groundhog see its shadow?"

"Now why would I know something like that?"

"I don't know. I just figured you cops would talk about stuff like that. At least when you're done talking about the Superbowl."

"No."

"You could make it exciting. Bet on it or something." Aisha said finishing her cereal.

"I guess. I bet you whatever means that it's going to be colder."

"Sure what do you want?"

"Food."

"Simple enough. If I win, you'll learn to make your own."

Riven leaned back. "If I win, I want you bring me lunch tomorrow, home cooked. I'm tired of fast food."

"Hmm, fine. It's just once." She looked up the answer on her phone and glared at him. "You knew already didn't you?"

"All I know is that I don't want anything vegetarian." His lips slowly curled into a satisfied grin.

Aisha leaned closer. "I'm going to spit in it."

"Don't care." Aisha rolled her eyes and left the table. Riven watched her walk away and shook his head. He knew she probably would spit in it, but it didn't matter. It was no different than a kiss.

* * *

Aisha stomped to the police station. She was careful to stay on the parts where the sidewalk was salted. Aisha was grateful for all the traction in those boots. She hoped the groundhog was wrong and the weather would warm up soon, but not too warm. She sometimes got hot flashes. She was wearing a white long sleeves shirt today, but some days she was fine without sleeves. Stella designed a couple of stylish pregnancy pants for Aisha to wear as well as wider snow boots just in case her feet became swollen. They were possibly her best work.

As soon as she got inside Piff started kicking. She looked down and frowned. "You like him better than me don't you? We aren't here to see him though. Just drop off the food and head home for our share. How does that sound?" Aisha walked to the front desk and showed Riven's doggy bag to the policeman at the desk. They were separated by a bulletproof window so she couldn't hand it over. "This is Riven Piff's lunch. I'm just hear to drop it and go."

The man's eyes lit up. "Wait, he was serious? You actually exist... Hold on." The gingery haired man ran to the side door. It buzzed before it opened. "Come on in."

"That's okay. I'm not planning on staying-"

"Please, you'd be saving me trouble. I won't hear the end of it if that guy sees his pregnant girlfriend without an armed escort. I'm Ronnie Green."

Aisha shook his hand. "Aisha Andros, this can't be protocol."

"It'll be cleared. Everyone's curious about you. That guy keeps to himself, well he did for years. Then randomly he's arresting some punk and gets accused of racism."

"Was he excessive?"

"Yes, but that guy's excessive to everyone. He's too hotheaded to slow down. I'll never forget it; Riven Piff laughs it off and said that his lady and baby were blacker than him. Naturally we ask him about it and he didn't hesitate to brag about you."

"Brag about me? You can't be talking about Riven." Aisha said rubbing her back.

"Ronnie, what are you doing? Let the lady sit down!" Two other officers came to Aisha. "Follow us m'am, you can sit in the break room. I'm Ed Green."

"I'm Miles Green, no relation to the other two."

They took Aisha's hands, but she pulled away. "Look, all I want to do is drop of Riven's food. I don't understand why you all just can't give it to him for me."

"Like I'd trust them with my shit." Riven walked up to Aisha. She still had an annoyed look plastered on her face. Baby Piff must have heard Riven's voice, she moved slightly and pushed her foot against Aisha. You could see her tiny foot outlined in Aisha's shirt.

Ronnie was amazed. "Is it okay if I-"

Riven caught the ginger's hand before he could touch Aisha's stomach. "Don't you have work to do?"

Ronnie smiled sheepishly. "Right, nice meeting you."

Aisha nodded, but didn't say anything in return. Riven took her wrist and led her away from the Greens and to the break room. Once he was there he looked at his food. "What'd you make?"

"Vegetable beef stew." She said, with agitation still in her voice.

"Nice!" Riven said grabbing his food. He opened and devoured it. If it was all vegetables, Riven would have been upset; however, there were so many chunks of meat inside that he had nothing to complain about. Once he was done, he handed her the empty container.

Aisha was shocked with how fast he ate, maybe she should have packed more. It wouldn't have bothered her before, but now that she was having Piff learning proportions for other people was a concern for her. He went to his locker and got his wallet. "Are you still hungry?"

"Nah, I'm getting a soda out of the machine." Aisha watched him in slight boredom. She was ready to leave, but wanted to go with Riven. She knew his coworkers didn't mean any harm, but they irritated her. She noticed the interior of his locker. It held a change of clothes, firearm, and papers. It also had two photos: Piff's latest ultrasound and a picture he and Aisha at Bloom and Sky's wedding. Her heart beat quickly. She couldn't believe he had a picture of her in his locker. She wondered what it meant. "I hope those idiots didn't bother you too much. They could have at least taken you somewhere to sit down. You're almost seven months pregnant."

"I was fine. She's kicking now. I don't know if it's hunger or you. You should sing her the song."

"Now?" Aisha nodded. It was silent for a moment. She thought he wasn't going to at first. Aisha never had food cravings, but from time to time she would ask him to sing to Piff. It started after the last ultrasound. There was one song in particular she liked, Tony Terry's When I'm With You. It was a song from a father to daughter. He only did it because the doctor told them Piff could actually hear sounds. "Fine."

Aisha got closer to him as he sang. She had to admit she loved his voice; it was what got them in this situation. Every time he sang to her stomach, she wondered if her daughter would be vocally gifted too. She wondered if she would follow him around and become his little princess; sometimes she imagined what would happen if their baby had her personality. How much would they argue? Could she change his views? Would they hate each other? No, she doubted Riven could ever hate their daughter. Even unborn he had more patience with her than he did any other woman. He even accepted her being female quickly. He rationalized it saying that true players have daughters.

Once he was done, Aisha got up and gathered Riven's dish and spoon. "I did spit in it, by the way."

"Still don't care, Aisha."

Aisha hugged him, eventually Riven returned it. She pulled away and gave him a small smile. "You be careful okay."

"Just worry about staying out the cold." He was still holding her torso. "I'll be home late tonight."

"Alright, bye."

She opened the door to see Miles and Ed by the door. She looked back at Riven. She thought he would walk her out, but he didn't move. She rolled her eyes. "Let us walk you to your car." Aisha refused, but they did anyway. When they returned they weren't surprised that Riven was annoyed, but they weren't going to pass the opportunity to rib him. "Don't worry, we'll keep you safe." Ed said with a smile.

"Maybe not, I won't mind that woman crying on my shoulder." Miles said. "How'd you manage to pull that off? She's gorgeous! A little mean, but gorgeous!"

Riven smirked. "She's not the first hot girl I've been with, just the one lucky enough to have my baby."

"I think you're the lucky one." Ed said. Riven shrugged and finished his drink. "She's got you whipped though."

"Whipped? Please. She's the one carrying my kid and bringing me lunch."

"Yeah, but you're the one singing love songs in the break room." Ed said. Miles laughed. _"I'll be late tonight, Aisha, but trust me I'm coming, baby! I'm coming." _He said mocking Riven. Miles made whip sounds.

Riven threw his soda in the trash. "Fuck you guys! I'm gone. Unlike you two, I have work to do."

**(A/N) I watched the Superbowl, but I don't remember much about it four months later. That's how behind I am on this story. -_- I know I'm skipping the time heavily, but I'm ready for the baby to be born now! Miles, Ronnie and Ed are the Specialists in The Secret of the Ruby Reef Aisha threw the drinks on.**

_**Next Chapter: Riven realizes that he now has something to lose.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, Gary Owens, or L.T.D.'s Love Ballad

Chapter 16: Love Ballad

Riven still had yet to change from 102.1. Even when he was on patrol, R&B hits and oldies played. He was listening to Love Ballad by L.T.D. He loved that song. It may have been old, but it was perfect, great lyrics, sound, and melody. Maybe something like that would play when his daughter got married. He thought about Piff a lot. It wouldn't be long. Aisha was over seven months pregnant. According to Sky, who was obsession about pregnancy more than Riven liked, Piff could live if she were born now. Riven couldn't wait for that moment. He wondered what she'd look like, hopefully she'd look like Aisha and not his estranged mother.

Riven watched as a random crackhead walked down an alley. He debated on whether or not to follow him. He always felt like a hypocrite arresting people on drug charges. He used to party in his twenties and his friends, Flora and Brandon, smoked marijuana religiously. When he saw the crackhead running desperately from the alley, he knew he had to intervene. Riven chased him down the road, warning him to stop; eventually he tackled him to the ground. "Good job, you caught me."

"What are you running from?" Riven asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said with a cackle.

Riven growled and pulled him back to the alley. He was expecting to see a dealer, prostitute, or a rival vagabond. Instead it was much worse. On top of the dumpster was a woman. She had been stripped, beaten, decapitated and thrown away. There was a large gash in her stomach; the victim had been in her late stage of pregnancy. He hadn't surveyed the scene, but he didn't think the child was there. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as he called it in. Whoever did this to her also cut off her hands. He didn't know why they would do that if they just disposed of her in a public area. They'd still find a why to identify the victim. She looked as if she were in her late twenties, she had been pregnant, and she was black.

Riven thought of Aisha. He'd last seen her breakfast. She was going to work even though she was overly tired. Riven didn't understand why she didn't go on maternity leave. He would call her once he got the chance. Once forensics came he explained how he found the Jane Doe and slipped away. He had to call Aisha. He knew the victim wasn't her, but it got to him. He knew very well what evils existed in the world. He just wanted to hear her voice, know how Piff was doing and he could get back to work. That didn't happen. For some reason, Aisha's phone went straight to voicemail. He hung up. It was just coincidental.

Riven went to forensics and spoke to his friend on the scene. "What's the story here, Bishop?"

"I think we're dealing with domestic violence here. She has a lot of injuries, an old break that didn't heal properly, broken forearms, twisted ankle, bruises both pre and postmortem. Lucky for her, she wasn't decapitated until after she died."

"I wouldn't call her lucky," Riven mumbled.

Bishop nodded. "You're right... We haven't found the baby. We've flagged the hospitals around here for any newborn brought without its mother."

"...you think it's alive."

"Who knows. This woman doesn't seem to have much luck." Riven didn't say anything and looked at his phone. Aisha had yet to call him back. Maybe he should text her. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay? Did that crackhead know anything?"

"Larry Darkar? No."

Riven looked at his phone. Still no response. "You're positive that she was a victim of domestic violence? How long has she been dead?"

"What's with all the questions?"

Riven frowned and left. He wasn't asking too much. He just wanted to know what happened to the woman. It wasn't a crime. He called Aisha again, but it went straight to voicemail. He didn't understand why it was doing that. She didn't have a session during this time. She should be free to answer or at least send him a text that said she couldn't talk. It wasn't as if they argued that morning. There was no reason for Aisha to be ignoring him.

Riven went back to the station for lunch. He brought leftovers from the house. It was macaroni, chicken and broccoli. Brandon found a sketch of a white comedian married to a black woman named Gary Owens. He made a comment about his wife's macaroni being incredibly cheesy; Riven was happy to say Aisha's macaroni was too. He'd seen her use over four cheeses to make it. She snapped at him for being over her shoulder when she was cooking. He didn't expect feminist Aisha to be much of a cook, but she surprised him. Aisha always surprised him...

He looked at their picture in his locker. It was a picture of them flirting at the bar. They were so focused on each other that they didn't notice it being taken. Aisha had her legs crossed, a drink in her hand and a smile. Her blue eyes burrowed into him daring him to respond. In the picture his hand was on his leg which was probably shaking. His other hand was next to her elbow; there wasn't contact, but Riven remembered how much he wanted her. It was a wonder that they made it to her room.

Riven sent a mass text to his friends asking if they'd seen Aisha. Most of them responded that they hadn't, at least since yesterday. Riven smacked his teeth and called Teredor and Niobe. They hadn't heard from her since yesterday too. Riven called Aisha again; it went to voicemail.

'What if the Jane Doe was Aisha?' Riven swallowed. It had been hours since he found the victim. There was still no word from Aisha. He didn't think Aisha had any enemies. There was Tritannus, but he was paralyzed. There was no way he could do such damage. He had enemies. Riven gained a lot of enemies with his over zealousness. Maybe someone wanted revenge and hurt her? Riven balled his fists. He'd kill them. He didn't even like it when men flirted with Aisha! So if someone hurt her he'd hurt them; if Jane Doe was Aisha he'd make sure there wouldn't be a body to find.

Miles walked in and took a deep breath. Riven's food was still in the microwave and smelled incredible. The darker man shook his head. Riven seemed to have it all. Aisha was gorgeous, rich, stylish, a cook and independent. She was his type of woman. He knew she belonged with Riven though. They lived together and were having a baby. She weren't traits of a single woman. "You are one lucky man," Miles said taking another whiff of Aisha's leftovers.

"Lucky? Lucky?! I don't know if my kid is safe and if my girl is still alive or Jane Doe, but I'm lucky?! I'm waiting for a call that may not come, but I'm lucky because what? Macaroni? Fuck you."

"I didn't know." Miles had heard about the Jane Doe in the dumpster. He remembered the report said she was black, heavily pregnant, and around Aisha's age. He didn't think that it was Aisha. The victim had multiple injuries Aisha didn't show when he saw her. He could understand Riven's frustrations. He hadn't heard from her and the description of the Jane Doe matched. "You should go home."

No, he wasn't going home. Aisha was going to call him. Going home would be the worst thing for him to do. If she were there things would get verbal fast; if she wasn't, there would be no way he could stay in that house alone. There were too many memories. How could he forget all her pool parties. She was the first woman he saw use a grill. She also kicked his ass swimming countless occasions when he felt like he could beat her. He remembered her swimsuits. He always watched her. She was so sporty, but never seemed out of place in a shirt, bikini or heels. How did he ever manage to get her? Luck and Piff were the only reasons he got to keep her. What if he lost her? What would he do then? He couldn't raise Piff by himself. There was so much Piff needed her mother for. His job was to protect, but a mother's job was indescribable. He would never forgive himself if Aisha missed the chance.

**Meanwhile...**

Aisha made it to Flora's house and knocked on the door. Her phone died before she got to work. She must have forgotten to charge it. Helia and Aisha had the same type of phone so she could charge it there. She knocked on the door and yawned. It had been an uneventful day. When Flora opened the door she sighed in relief. "She's here," she said to the person on the phone. She laughed. "Okay, I'll tell her."

Aisha waited until Flora was off the phone to ask. "What's going on?"

"Nobody could reach you."

"I went to work and lunch. My phone has been dead all day. Why what's going on?"

"I don't know; but, you should really call them."

Flora passed her Helia's charger. Aisha plugged up her phone and waited a few minutes to cut it on. She had twenty-three missed calls. Six were from Riven, but the others were from her friends and mother. Her inbox was also full of variations of _"Where are you?" "Riven's trying to reach you." and "Call me."_ Aisha was confused, but called Riven. What was going on? When he answered she shook her head. "Hey, what's going on? My phone's been dead all day. Is everything okay?"

"Your phone was dead?! How irresponsible can you be?! I've been trying to call you all damn day!"

"You better watch yourself! I don't know who you think you're yelling at, but I'm not the one. Let memory serve that you do the same thing."

"Whatever, just answer your goddamn phone next time."

Riven hung up on her. Aisha's jaw dropped. How dare he speak to her that way! She was so upset. Tears filled her eyes before she could stop them. Flora hugged her. "What's wrong, Aisha?"

"I don't know, he won't tell me. I hate him! He's such an asshole," she said trying to control her emotions. "This isn't working, Flora. It's not. Sometimes I fool myself thinking that..."

"Thinking what?"

"Thinking that I" Aisha cried too hard to finish that sentence.

* * *

As soon as the door closed Aisha popped up. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep at a time like this. She was ready for Riven. She had everything she'd wanted to say to him in her mind, but hearing his steps get closer made her throw it out in anger. Before he even got to her she slammed her hands on the coffee table and got up. "I am so sick of your shit, Riven! This is the last straw! Go upstairs, get your bags and-" Instead of yelling back, Riven simply walked to her and hugged her. He put one arm around her waist and the other held her head. He stood there embracing her silently. Aisha swallowed; she was stunned. He hugged her as if there was no tomorrow. Her heart started racing. She didn't know whether to embrace him or just stand. "What's wrong?" Riven pulls her closer and buried his head in her hair. She felt a drop of moisture hit her neck. It came from him. Aisha began to panic. "Riven, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "I thought she was you." He clutched her hair. "I though she was you. Do you have any idea what I'd do if I lost you?"

Aisha pulled against him and looked into his eyes. "I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere."

"I found a Jane Doe today. She was built like you, pregnant like you. I thought she was you. Crackhead found her in the dumpster, no head or hands to ID her. Her kid had been cut out. I knew it wasn't you. I knew it couldn't be you, but I kept calling and calling." Aisha felt an immense amount of guilt and pain. "I didn't get an answer. I just... I can't... I can't lose you Aisha. It's not even about Piff. I can't lose you."

"I'm here. I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere," Aisha assured him.

"You and Piff are all I have, all that matters to me." Aisha and Riven lock eyes. Aisha put her arms around his neck. He leaned forward and kissed her. Aisha closed her eyes and let a couple of more tears fall. She pulled him closer and opened her mouth to allow his tongue passage. He moaned, it had been a while since he had the chance to kiss her. Another mistake on his part. Riven explored her mouth trying to familiarize himself. Aisha's tongue matched his before she broke away to breathe.

Riven picked her up and carried her to her room. He placed her on the bed; Aisha was surprised at how gentle he was. Every time they had sex it was rough, desperate and animalistic. She could tell by the way he looked at her that this time would be different. He wiped the remainder of her tears away before kissing her again. Aisha felt his torso before undoing his uniform. She pulled it off and dropped it on the floor. She untucked his undershirt and lifted it over his head. She rubbed his chest and abs. She missed touching him. He was so firm, hard and radiated heat. Instead of digging her fingernails into him like she did numerous times in the past, she used her fingerpads. Riven kissed the side of her lips, her jaw and then her neck. Aisha shuttered from the feeling on his breath on her neck. He kissed the valley of her breasts and the belly that's giving him his first child.

Aisha's heart beat faster. Riven started to suck on her breasts, but it didn't feel pleasant like the their touches had been. She waited for a moment to see if it would feel better, but they were too tender. She pushed him off. "They hurt too much."

"You're really killing the mood," he joked.

Riven's hands trailed lower, caressing her legs before diving between them. He pulled her panties off and dropped them next to his clothes. Her dress go next. He put his middle finger inside her. She nudged against his hand instinctively, trying to make him go deeper; so he did. Once his hand was moist enough, he used his thumb to play with her clit. He shifted uncomfortably; he was still in his pants. The noises she made were so soft and feminine. She glowed. Her eyes were hazy and shimmered from previous tears and newly found contentment. Riven kissed her chin, cheek and lips. His lips covered her moan when he added another finger. He searched for her spot. She felt better than he remembered. Aisha parted her lips to breathe, Riven deepened their kiss and increased the movement of his fingers. She squirmed and moaned even louder. He didn't stop until her felt her explode.

Aisha looked at him, but still didn't say anything. Riven gave a small grin. He was too arrogant not to be proud of himself for making her orgasm without intercourse. Aisha rolled her eyes and smiled herself. Riven lifted her dress over her head and tossed it into the pile of clothes. Aisha sat up and unzipped his pants. She used both her hands to pull down both slacks and boxers. His manhood sprang free immediately. Riven took his pants and boxers off and cupped her face. He kissed her softly and leaned her back on the bed. He got between her and lifted her lips and legs around his. Aisha put her arms around him again before closing her eyes.

Riven spread her legs and pushed inside. He moaned himself. Her warmth and walls were indescribable. He thrust slowly at a nice and gentle pace. They looked at each other and watched her facial expression. She wanted this moment to last a little longer. They weren't arguing or competing. Most of Riven felt more clear of Aisha's role in his life than before. Her time with him felt validated and she wanted more. They share a kiss. Riven goes a little faster while Aisha moves against him. She grabbed the covers and grew louder. Riven grabbed her shoulders and pulled her against him. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. He grunted and tried to control his breathing. He searched for her hands and she entwined her fingers in his. He stopped kissing her to peck her neck and breathe. He released with Aisha coming soon after.

Riven falls to the other side of the bed. Aisha tries to catch her breath. He put his arms around her body and pulled her closer. They said nothing for a while. They simply thought about the moment they just shared. Aisha pulled the covers on them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have my phone."

"It's okay."

Aisha looked him in the eyes. "Just so you know, I can't imagine losing you either."

"...you realize I won't let you date anyone else after today, right?"

Aisha scoffed. "Let me? You've lost your mind and you killed the mood. ...But, I've lost my mind too. I don't want to date anyone else. I love you."

Aisha turned away and blushed. She couldn't believe what she just said. The silence felt like hours. Riven chuckled and turned her head to look at him. He kissed her and laid down. He placed his hand on her stomach and hummed Love Ballad until they fell asleep.

**(A/N) Chapter five, they fucked. Chapter sixteen, they made love. Now I know it's a huge difference from two chapters ago, but sometimes it takes a big shock for people to realize what they have. On a silly note, I'm jealous of my characters; I date assholes.**

**Next Chapter: Aisha's baby shower.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, Lamborghini, BMW, or Jodeci's Forever My Lady.

Chapter 17: Forever My Lady

Most people didn't understand her. She'd finally found someone who made her feel amazing. He was goal-oriented, good-looking, and his family was rich. He treated her like a princess. Her sisters didn't understand. They always had something negative to say about him. They complained about her personality changing and her new priorities; but they didn't know love. They also didn't know ecstasy. Tritannus showed her a new world, a world of flashing lights, power and money. Her tolerance was stronger than his, she was never addicted like he was. He did some horrible things, but nobody got hurt. She couldn't believe what happened to him. It was so unfair; but, she stuck by him. She even supplied him with drugs; however, the glamorous life was ending. Her sisters no longer talked to her. The Andros family cut him off and even worse, the man who did it to him was let in. The same hotheaded cop who shot Tritannus knocked up his cousin, Aisha. Now he was getting the life she had. Riven got the big house, the pretty family; and, if he wanted something, he could get it. So when she saw him laughing next to a silver Lamborghini her blood boiled.

Brandon groaned as Riven continued to write a ticket. He wasn't even going that fast, only about fifteen miles over the speed limit. "I hear you and Aisha are official."

"Yeah, so?"

"I got you guys together! You owe me," Brandon exclaimed.

"How about we make you the godfather," Riven muttered as he handed him his copy.

"This moment would be so much better if you weren't writing me a ticket."

Riven snickered. "How long should this baby shower thing be? I was thinking of throwing my own version."

"Strip club?"

"Strip club. The girls don't need to know."

Brandon laughed. "True. True." Riven gave a short wave and headed back to his patrol car. A white BMW barreled towards Riven and barely missed him. "I hope my dashcam got that stupid bitch."

"You know who that was?"

"Of course I do. It was one of the many reasons Darcy and I broke up."

"Stormy?"

"Worse, Icy."

**Meanwhile...**

Aisha dug inside a baby bag and pulled another name out of the hat. Her friends suggested names and had her pick them out. "Harmonia Andros-Piff... That is so pretty. You must have chosen it Musa."

"You got me," Musa said with a smile.

She found another. "Raven River Piff, Riven would love that, but I don't feel it. I give. Whose entry is this?"

Tressa shuffled awkwardly. "I couldn't think of anything."

"Olive Stella Andros-Piff?" She looked at the back and read it out with a monotone voice. "Haha, just kidding Constance Maria Andros-Piff." Aisha shook her head. "I like it Stella." The blonde winked. Aisha reached in the bag and picked another name. "Adia Uheri Piff. AU Piff? Adia, Adia Piff. Wow..." Aisha rubbed her stomach and repeated the name. "Adia Uheri Piff."

"I think we have a winner." Niobe announced.

Aisha loved the way the name sounded; so she decided to research the name once the shower was over. "It means gift of good fortune," Tecna announced. "in Swahili," she added.

"Thank you Tecna, I love it." She was sold on the name.

"I think Baby Piff suits her most," Stella teased.

"More like Little Bastard." Everyone turned to see who'd say such a thing. A woman with platinum blonde hair stood next to their picnic. She had a wicked grin on her face.

Ligea and Tressa frowned. They wondered what she was doing there. She wasn't invited or wanted. "What are you doing here? You weren't invited."

"Why not, I'm just as much family as you Ligea? See." Icy flaunted a giant ring.

Stella snickered and eventually burst into laughter. "I'm not even sure that's cubic zirconium!"

"Shut up, blondie! Point is, this is a family event so I deserve to be here."

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Fine you can stay, but if you call my baby a bastard again," Aisha glared daggers at Icy. "I'll break your neck."

"Love you too, cousin. Now let's get this show on the road."

"Present time!" Stella announced. For thirty minutes Aisha was showered with clothes, bottles, diapers, wipes and even furniture for baby Piff. She'd gotten everything on her registry and more. Aisha thought it was over until Stella pushed a large pink box to her. "This is from all of us." Aisha laughed and shook her head. It was over the top and classically Stella. Aisha got up and ripped the paper. Inside was just a large cardboard box, but Stella bounced with excitement. "Open the box!"

She did, but there was nothing there except for a rolled up poster. Aisha picked it up and unraveled it. It was a drawing of a giant tree and blueprints. Aisha looked at it and then to them. "What is it?"

"It's not done yet, but we call it Pixie Village," Stella began.

"We noticed that there aren't many places to take children here," said Bloom. "It's pretty much a single's paradise."

"So, we came together and started planning," added Flora. "It'll be a great place to take children once we're done."

Aisha looked at her friends. She couldn't ask for a better friends. She didn't know what to say. "You guys..."

"Aww, don't cry. We love you Aisha."

"I love you all too. It means a lot to me to have you all here. Having Piff isn't nearly as nerve-wracking as it should be since I have you all." Her stomach grumbled. "But now I need cake."

They laughed. Tecna cut Aisha another slice of cake. Then she sliced one for herself. The cake was shaped like a giant pink pacifier; it was basic yellow cake with butter cream icing. Musa eventually cut herself a slice; the sun made something on her finger sparkle. Stella gasped and ran to Musa. She took the raven-haired girl's cake and held her hand out so she could see it better. "What's this?!" The ring appeared to be checkered in small rubies and diamonds. Stella would have just complimented her from afar if it were simply a ring, but this one was on her left hand.

Musa turned to hide her blush. "It's... It's my wedding ring, okay." Everyone stood in shock before coming to congratulate Musa on her marriage. They bombarded her with questions, but they were all similar. "Andy and I eloped on Valentine's Day. I can't explain it. Everything was magical and felt right so just we did it."

"And we're just hearing about this because...?"

"I've been honeymooning." Musa nudged Bloom. "I guess there's some truth to the bouquet."

"Well it's your turn now. Throw one." Bloom said without much excitement.

Musa shook her head. "With what?"

"We'll find something," Stella assured her. "Aisha should throw a bottle or something. Whoever catches it has the next baby."

"Sounds fun." They dispersed to find something to make an impromptu bouquet. Icy didn't move and ate cake instead. Aisha looked around, but continued eating. Flora found a couple of dandelions and Tressa found a stick. She tied the dandelions to a stick and handed it to Musa. "This is probably the most original bouquet you've made Flora."

"I know. I promise to make you a better one later."

Musa shook her head and turned around. "Okay, here we go. Single ladies get ready."

Musa tossed the bouquet behind her. The only one who made an actual attempt to catch it was Icy. It bounced off the tip of her fingers and into Tecna's hands. "This is highly illogical. There is no merit in superstition."

"It worked for Bloom and Musa," Stella reminded Tecna.

"Coincidental. Timmy and I aren't even dating anymore."

Aisha and Musa looked at each other with a knowing look. Aisha and Musa traded places. "Alright, everyone behind me."

"Except me." Niobe said.

"And me," Ligea added.

"And me!" Tecna said walking out of the line.

Stella caught her and pulled her back. "Oh no you don't. Alright Aisha, ready!"

Aisha tossed the bottle behind her back. Bloom snatched it a second before it landed in Flora's hands. Bloom realized how aggressive she was and shuffled away, awkwardly. Aisha put her arm around Musa and Flora and laughed.

Icy walked behind her and scoffed. "I guess things worked out for you, Aisha. Still got the house, money, cars, and inheritance. Now you've got a baby and man."

"Point?" Aisha asked, annoyed.

"You know, none of that would have happened without Tritannus." Aisha rolled her eyes. "I know Riven. He's not the commitment type. He had such a weakness for Darcy. I can make sure she stays out the way... for a price."

"Get lost."

"Don't sound so sure of yourself. That man can't stay in a relationship long. I'd think you'd want the insurance."

"I move on quickly," Aisha countered. Icy was ridiculous. She wasn't trustworthy, but even if she was it'd be stupid to go along with something so asinine. She trusted Riven; if it didn't work out, she'd move on.

"That's for damn sure," Icy snorted. She'd heard stories of Aisha's late fiance. According to Tritannus, Aisha was over his death quicker than someone who claimed to be in love. To make matters worse, she was carrying his best friend's child.

The sound of a slap halted the baby shower. All eyes were cast to the uninvited guest. Icy held her cheek in shock. Aisha's eyes widened as well. They were all shocked to see that the one who slapped her wasn't Aisha, but Musa. "Beat it, Icy."

"You little bitch!"

Icy lunged at Musa. Aisha barged towards them in reflex, but Niobe stopped her before she could get hurt. Bloom and Flora pulled Icy off of Musa and they pushed her away from the festivities. Tecna kept Musa from attacking her back. Stella was about to call the police, but decided against it since Musa slapped Icy first. Icy turned away from them and walked to her car. Once she was gone, everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Definitely memorable." Musa joked.

* * *

Aisha woke up when she felt Riven get into bed with her. She tried staying awake because she wanted to tell him about the shower, but he didn't come home in a timely manner. The clock said four seventeen. He told her he was having a paternal baby shower, but she didn't understand why he was gone so long. She was going to make him regret staying out late.

"Riven."

Riven groaned and slammed his head into his pillow. He didn't end up going to the strip club, he and his friends had gotten too drunk and crashed at Timmy's house. He wasn't sober until the early AM. All he wanted was sleep, but Aisha wasn't budging. She was even shaking him. "What?"

"I have so much to tell you."

"At four in the morning?!"

Aisha sat up. "I'm sorry, did you walk in at a different time?"

Riven lifted his head and kissed her stomach. He rubbed her side and plummeted back into his pillow. "Aisha. I'm tired. Go to sleep."

"Nope. If you want to stay out all night, we're going to be up all night." Aisha shook him. "Get up! You no longer get to sleep when you want, stay out as late as you want."

"I get it, okay. Now let me sleep."

Aisha glared. She turned to him and pushed him off the edge of the bed. "Sleep tight."

Riven growled, but didn't bother getting up. "Seven more weeks...," he muttered and went to sleep.

**(A/N) Filler. -_- I broke Timmy and Tecna up. I don't know who I like with Tecna, but I'm past sold on the Timmy/Darcy. Musa and Aisha are also friends again. Relief.**

_**Next Chapter: Riven runs into Darcy.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Dave Hollister's One Woman Man.

Chapter 18: One Woman Man

Aisha put on one of her maternity dresses before taking it off. She tried another outfit finding herself unsatisfied again. Eventually, she gave up on her wardrobe and put on a hoodie and sweatpants. There wasn't anything wrong with her clothes. They fit nicely and were stylish. She was just tired of being pregnant. Her face was wider; her feet was wider. Her body always ached and she hadn't had a good night's sleep in months. She was feeling that her physical appearance affected Riven. He hadn't touched her since the night they'd become official. She asked him about it, but he said he felt weird having sex with her so late in her term. She didn't understand him. It wasn't as if he could pierce her womb and they'd done it before. She thought Riven was making excuses and wasn't attracted to her. That wouldn't change anytime soon. She thirty-five weeks pregnant; she hadn't even dropped yet.

"What are you talking about, Aisha? You're beautiful." Flora reassured her.

"You sure are! You're super cute!" added Stella

Aisha groaned. "Cute is my problem. I'm just not sexy and I won't be for a while."

"It sounds like you need a makeover." Stella offered.

Aisha shook her head. "No makeover is going to hide this." Aisha said clutching her eight month belly. "I'll be fine."

Stella huffed and watched as Riven walked pass them. He said goodbye to Aisha and continued towards the door. Stella turned to him and stopped him. "Hey Riven."

"What"

"How do you think Aisha looks?"

"Stella!" Aisha said folding her arms.

Riven looked at Aisha making her blush. She turned away from him and muttered that he'll be late for work. Instantly he noticed she was wearing his hoodie and sweats. Riven shook his head. She seemed to like his clothes more than her own. He didn't mind. His possessive side liked it. It was just one more way she was uniquely his. He shrugged. "Cute."

There was a collective sigh. "See," Aisha said, feeling validated, but hurt.

"See what?" Riven was confused.

Before Aisha could comment, Stella pushed him towards the door. "You are no help! Out! Out!"

**Later...**

Riven was watching the crowd and made sure nothing got out of hand; his mind was elsewhere. The day was filled with ironies and mysteries. No matter how he tried, he couldn't figure out what was the girls' problem. He said Aisha was cute. How was that wrong? She was! Maybe they wanted to hear beautiful instead. Riven decided he wouldn't try to figure Aisha out for another month.

If the day couldn't get weirder he found himself as security for a concert. He'd done concerts before, but it was twisted that he was doing it for Andy's band. It was a good thing that there was no longer any tension between him and Musa because Andy was Musa's new husband.

"I thought that was you." Speaking of exes... Darcy walked up to Riven. "Hey."

It took Riven a while to respond. He was thrown off by how intoxicatingly sexy Darcy was. This was the first time he saw her wear white. She wore a small black and green tank with white hot pants. They showed how long and shapely her legs were. Darcy seemed to notice he was looking and smirked. Riven snapped out of it and greeted her. "Hey."

"How've you been? It's had to have been almost two years now right?"

"Yep." He looked at Darcy's smoky makeup and dark purple lipstick. Her hazel eyes were giving him the same attention he gave her. "You haven't changed."

"Neither have you. How are you?"

Riven took a minute to think about that. He was actually doing well. He still was doing what he loved, paid off a lot of debt since moving in with Aisha, and most of all he now had a family. "Good."

"Just good?"

"Really good," Riven corrected. "I'll be a daddy in a month."

Darcy's eyes widened. "You? A daddy? Wow... You and that Asian girl must have worked things out."

"Musa? No. I'm with Aisha." Darcy looked at him waiting for him to fill in the blanks. Riven pulled out his phone. He went to his gallery and showed his favorite picture of her. It was a basic picture with her in his t-shirt and boxers. "It's a girl."

"You're having a daughter?!" Darcy laughed a bit and composed herself. "Good for you, Riven. Stay in touch."

Riven watched her walk away. Darcy was one of the hottest girls he'd ever seen, let alone dated. He remembered the moment she approached him. He couldn't remember if he was in an on or off phase with Musa and leaped at the chance to get with her. It wasn't much of a relationship. They treated each other like toys. There was no love between them, but it stung when she left him. She said she was upgrading. He didn't understand it at the time, but he did now. She wanted someone who could give her a life or stay out the way as she made one for herself. He didn't understand that until Aisha. He still wanted to take care of his girls, but he'd slowly realized that she wasn't trying to prove anything by having a career. She wanted financial security and happiness. It was the same with Darcy and he'd want the same for his daughter. He wondered where he and Darcy would be if he was in his present mindset in the past. Would they have made it? She looked so good, better than he remembered. Riven shrugged. It didn't matter, he had a woman at home. Not just a woman, but the entire package. He'd have to get Aisha hot pants when her six weeks of postpartum healing were over.

The concert started. Those that couldn't get inside stood and watched it on the plasma. The music was too soft for Riven's taste. The band played for a while and it was pretty uneventful until her looked back to the concert. Andy had the spotlight shine on Musa. Her announced to the public that she was his wife. Then he held out his hand. Musa smiled, got on stage with him and sang the next song.

"Wow. This night just gets weirder." Riven wasn't shocked with everyone else when he heard the announcement. Aisha told him Musa was married a day after her baby shower. He didn't really care so he wasn't versed on the details of their marriage. He was paying attention now. Musa looked deliriously happy singing with Andy and the band. She had her long raven hair in her trademark ponytails. Riven could remember a time when they were shorter. She he wasn't sure which he preferred. Her dark eyes shined like diamonds; she had the voice of an angel. She was differently the most talented girl he'd dated. He and Musa had a rocky relationship. When things were good, they were good; but, when they were bad, they were really bad. She was the first girl he'd cared about. Their relationship was doomed from the start. They didn't know how to communicate. She was different from Aisha. Sometimes he had to guess what Musa was thinking. They didn't trust each other and constantly argued. Aisha always spoke her mind and they worked through their communication issues.

What a night. Riven had to face his exes. It was surprising to him that he could leave the past in the past. Darcy and Musa were knockouts! He was also sexually compatible with them. He almost forgot where he was when he flashed back to the nights he shared with them both. He'd been Musa's first and Darcy was always ready to try anything. Time seemed to have made them better, prettier. It was probably because they were so happy. Riven wondered if these thoughts ever crossed their minds. Part of him wanted to thank them. In their own unique way, they'd made him better for Aisha.

* * *

On his way home, 102.1 played One Woman Man by Dave Hollister. Riven looked at the radio and shook his head. This was his first time hearing the song. It was insane how well it fit his situation. It was everything he wanted to say to Darcy and Musa. He pulled out his smartphone to add it to his playlist. Then he change the station back to metal. Riven hit his steering wheel to the beat and parked in Morphix Drive. He jumped out and went inside. He started taking off his uniform immediately and walked to he and Aisha's room. He was surprised to see it empty, but the light emanating from the bathroom door told him where she was. Aisha didn't leave the restroom for another twenty minutes.

Aisha rubbed the middle of her back and waddled to bed. She saw Riven there and only frowned more. He stared at Aisha as she got into bed. She was wearing his t-shirt and nothing else. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her body was swollen and probably constipated. She couldn't fit into hot pants. She couldn't sing. She wasn't even smiling. Riven thought about Darcy and Musa for one last time before massaging Aisha's back.

"Lower... Right there," Aisha directed. She closed her eyes and loosened to find relief in Riven's hands. She smiled, feeling slightly better. "How was work?"

"Interesting, but I'm glad to be home."

Piff chose that moment to deliver a strong kick. Riven smirked and kissed Aisha's neck. It was good to know they were happy to see him too.

**(A/N) This chapter is inspired by one of my favorite songs. Its video is perfect and super sweet. In the video, Dave runs into many gorgeous women from his past and instead of slipping up he goes home to his wife and sons. UH! I love it.**

_**Next Chapter: Aisha goes into labor**_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, Rush Hour, Blue-Ray, or Maxwell's This Woman's Work.

Chapter 19: This Woman's Work

Aisha decided to take off work; she was too uncomfortable to go. Her pain was worse. Her back was throbbing; she didn't think much of it because she had finally dropped. She'd been like that for a week, but it seemed more extreme today. She didn't like it. Piff's kicks seemed sharper. Her pelvis hurt and felt pressured. She couldn't wait for it to be over. Her doctor said that her body was getting ready for the baby; but Dr. Ofelia also said that if she went into labor they wouldn't stop her since she was a day away from thirty-eight weeks. She was due May 3rd. That date couldn't come fast enough.

Riven got dressed for work and looked back at Aisha. She looked miserable. She had been trying different positions to find relief. She was on her knees and her face was in the pillow. He walked over to her and shook her. "Get up, I'm taking you to the doctor."

"Not again! She's just going to tell you the same thing." Riven could barely hear her. So he picked her up. Aisha flinched and groaned. "Put me back. Put me back."

"No, I'm taking you to the doctor."

"If I'm still in pain when you get off work, we can go."

Riven hesitated for a moment. He didn't like that Aisha was so uncomfortable, but she was right. He'd taken her to Dr. Ofelia's earlier this week and she said that she was just preparing for labor. "Fine..."

Aisha knew he was trying to help so she kissed him. There wasn't anything he could do, but watch. He was understanding Maxwell's "This Woman's Work" well and she wasn't even in labor! Aisha looked at her watch and shooed him away. "Go. Bye. Bye!"

* * *

Aisha put on a seafoam green dress and answered the door. Time seemed slower alone so she sought her friends. She knew Stella would be free because Brandon was preparing for 4/20. Flora was probably doing the same. She hugged the blonde and invited her inside.

"Hey Aisha, hey baby!" Stella greeted, bending down to hug Aisha by the waist. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm so tired of being pregnant. I can't wait for Piff to be born." It felt like Aisha was being stabbed in the back. "Shit, that hurt..."

"Don't say that, I've enjoyed you pregnant." Aisha shook her head, it took a minute for the pain to go away. "So what are you going to do tonight?"

Aisha sat on her couch. "Today's just an ordinary day for me; I don't think 4/20 will ever mean anything to me again."

"If only Brandon were the same way." Stella said rolling her eyes. "He already rented those stoner movies. I probably won't hear from him until the twenty-first."

"Flora bought a new pipe, you know the small glass ones that look like spoons?"

Stella nodded. "I know what you're talking about. I don't know if Brandon bought anything new. He'll probably crash at Helia's place. What's Riven doing?"

"I'm not sure. He'll probably go to Helia and Flora's too since I won't let him take me to the doctor. It looks like we're in the same boat."

"Girls night?"

Aisha nodded. "Girls night."

"Awesome!" Stella called Bloom, Tecna and Musa. In an hour they came over with snacks and movies. Aisha was happy to see them, but wasn't content. The pain kept returning. It was only made worse by her laughing. She'd tried several tricks to ease the pain, but it didn't help. Riven walked in and went to the bedroom immediately when he saw all of her friends. They shook their heads, but did't bother saying anything to him. It was girl's night.

Aisha eventually got on her knees again, but faced the television. Bloom watched her with fascination. She wanted to be in Aisha's shoes in couple of months and couldn't wait to compare pregnancies. Tecna and Stella looked at each other and shook their heads. Aisha had been fidgety all day. It looked painful! They weren't going to be doing that anytime soon. Musa was too focused on the movie to form an opinion on Aisha's condition. Stella refilled their drinks and put Rush Hour in the Blue-Ray. Even though she was on her knees, Aisha drank her juice nonchalantly. She almost stopped when she felt a pop.

Aisha felt warm liquid pool down her thighs. Her jaw dropped and she looked at her legs. "Guys..." The group was too busy chatting to hear her call. "GUYS!" They stopped talking and looked at her. "Piff is coming."

There was a mixture of reactions in the group. Bloom was elated. Stella felt lightheaded. Musa caught her before she fell, but the soda in Stella's hand was sacrificed to the floor. "Aren't you early?"

Bloom dialed Sky. "Nope, it's best to wait til thirty-eight, but technically she's full term now at thirty-seven." Sky answered the phone. "Sky, the baby's coming!"

"Shouldn't we be calling Riven?" Musa said with a mixture of sarcasm and nervousness. "Or an ambulance?"

"Right, I'll go get Riven." Tecna went to the master bedroom and knocked on the door. "Riven, Riven!" He didn't even bother waking up. He put the pillow over his head and continued to ignore her. Tecna opened the door. Riven sat up. "Aisha's water broke."

"What?" He jumped out of bed, Tecna turned her eyes because Riven didn't sleep with much on.

Riven hopped into his pants and followed Tecna to Aisha. She was on the phone with her doctor. Musa was helping her with her shoes. Aisha looked at Riven and tried to cover the moist spot on her dress in embarrassment. Another contraction hit Aisha. Since she now knew what it was, it seemed to hurt more. "My water broke."

"I know that. Come on."

Aisha stood up only to be picked up by Riven. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the plan. "Bloom, can you get the bag in the coat closet? Musa, can you call text the others and call my parents?. Tecna," Aisha pushed against her boyfriend's bare chest, "get Riven a shirt."

"Stella, get some trash bags."

"Trash bags?" she asked.

"Yeah, I got to line my truck." Riven explained.

Aisha growled. "Really Riven?" Everyone went to fulfill their tasks and returned. Musa opened the door for them. Bloom ran to the truck first and got into the backseat. She didn't want to miss anything. Musa jumped onto the bed of the truck. Riven carried Aisha out and to his truck. He ignored Aisha's swears as he lined her seat and placed her inside. He was about to buckle her seat belt, but she snatched it from him. "I got it."

Riven got into his truck and put on his police lights. He called in his car and sped to the hospital. "Isn't this illegal?" asked Bloom

"Isn't your husband the governor? Have him pardon me," said Riven. "This is it... You should probably keep your legs open, just in case."

"That's just stupid." Aisha chastised. She yelped when another contraction hit her. They were less than three minutes apart now. She thought about what he said and kept them open. Riven's mind started racing. This was it; they were having a baby. He didn't understand why she wanted to go a facility instead of a regular hospital. It would be where they sent her if something went wrong. Aisha wanted to water birth. He thought that method was for hippies. He didn't know why Aisha had to be so different, but he didn't put up much of a fight. It was an issue they had to compromise on because Riven didn't want to be in the room. He liked the old fashioned idea of the fathers being out of the room and passing out cigars when he heard the baby cry. So they formed a plan where they were both comfortable. Aisha was going to water birth Piff and Riven wasn't going to be in the room. Since it was 4/20, they could pass something else around. In a interesting way, she was about to earn the name Piff. He couldn't wait to see her.

Riven shook his head and cussed under his breath. "Carseat. I didn't install carseat." When they left the hospital, it wasn't just going to be them. He couldn't believe he didn't bring it. He was going to install it the night they said Aisha was safe to deliver, but he kept pushing it back. He regretted it now. "We'll be better next time."

Next time?! Aisha was about to respond to that but her phone started ringing. It was her mother. Niobe and Teredor just left their mansion and were headed to the natal hospital. Riven arrived and parked in front of the building. Musa jumped out of the back. Riven pulled Aisha out of the truck and carried her inside.

"Hello Ms. Andros, Mr. Piff. The tub is set up for you in the back. Sir, I'm going to need you to fill out a couple of forms."

"Yeah, whatever."

Riven took Aisha to the birthing tub. It was large and to his surprise, not filled. There were jets and a place fore Aisha to sit. Riven swallowed and put her down. She began to undress, the midwives helped her inside. Realizing that this was the final step, Riven froze. Worst case scenarios wracked his mind. Aisha looked at him as they placed a heart monitor on her stomach. She waved awkwardly; she noticed he spaced out and wanted to get his attention. Dr. Ofelia came and checked her. Once she put her hand inside Aisha, Riven knew it was his cue to leave. Aisha frowned, but concentrated on delivering.

Riven filled out the forms in silence; occasionally, he'd look at the delivery room. Once the forms were done he leaned his head on the wall and waited. His friends paced the or looked at their phones to pass the time. Sky arrived with Niobe and Teredor. Niobe went into the delivery room with Aisha. Teredor took the seat beside Riven and waited with him.

They could hear the staff and Niobe encourage Aisha. She wasn't screaming, but they could tell she was having a rough time. Sky held Bloom's hand and looked at Riven. He couldn't understand why he wasn't in the room with Aisha, but knew better than to question him. Riven looked on edge. The only one worse than Riven was Stella. Ever since Aisha's water broke, she was feeling ill. She'd known for months that labor was going to happen, but once it did it rattled her. She was feeling this way because Brandon told her he wanted kids.

After a couple of hours Riven started pacing. Aisha's groans seemed to get louder. He didn't understand why it was taking so long. He leaned against the wall and stared at the door. Teredor had been asleep, but woke up when he felt Riven sit back down. Over thirty years ago, he was in the same spot he was. He couldn't believe how fast time had flown and now his baby was having a baby. He was a grandpa. There was something about the word that made Teredor smile. Teredor stood up and stretched. "Everything's okay."

"How can you be so sure?"

"There's nothing we can do now. It's in her hands... I trust those hands."

Riven closed his eyes. "I guess."

**Meanwhile...**

"Almost there, Aisha. I see a head." Aisha had never been so drained. It seemed like she'd been promised relief for hours only for it to worsen. She'd even thrown up. Niobe held her hand and stroked her head. Aisha's eyes stung from sweat and lack of sleep. "Shoulder, this is the last push." Aisha put her all into it, she didn't care about the pain or the feeling of being ripped. Dr. Ofelia scooped up her baby and suctioned her airways. Aisha sat up and looked at her Niobe in fear.

"She's not crying. Mama, she's not crying." Dr. Ofelia finished suctioning Piff's airways. Piff squirmed from irritation and began to cry. Aisha breathed a sigh or relief and smiled. Dr. Ofelia wiped Piff off and placed her in Aisha's arms. Aisha kiss her daughter on the forehead. "Hi." She didn't know what else to say. She was so overwhelmed that she became speechless.

The nurse called Riven inside. His friends peeked through the door. Aisha was still holding Piff, she looked up at Riven happily. Dr. Ofelia hands Riven the scissors and allows him to cut the cord. Aisha was taken to another room because she had torn during labor and needed stitches. Riven held Piff and just as speechless as Aisha. Piff blinked before opening her eyes. She smiled at him before closing her eyes to sleep. Riven almost felt to his knees. She had beautiful blue eyes. "Shit... You're just like your mom." He instantly loved her.

* * *

_Adia Uheri Piff..._

Riven signed the birth certificate and looked at his daughter. She was swaddled in a bright pink cloth and had a pink cap covering her head. Small wisps of burgundy hair framed her face. She was the color of sugar cookies and seemed just as sweet. Teredor told him she'd darken with time and would probably end up a light caramel. Occasionally, Piff would wake up and look around. She looked so confused; it made her look smaller. She was only five pounds and one ounce. Aisha was asleep and she deserved it. She'd given him the greatest gift. Riven kissed Aisha's lips before picking Piff up. He hummed "This Woman's Work".

"Aye-dee-ah? Oo-re? ...Piff. Just Piff." Aisha helped Riven with the pronunciation twice before she fell asleep. He may not be able to say her name, but he loved his little girl. He felt like he could hold her with one hand. Piff blinked slowly and yawned. "Why are you tired? Aisha did all the work." She was even sleep when their friends visited! He smirked and played with a loose curl. "Do you know who I am? I'm your daddy; yeah, I'm your daddy. You know what it means? I won't let you out of my sight." Piff stared at him and he looked back. "You are a cute kid. Not that I was worried, but wow..." Riven looked at Aisha and back to Piff. "You were worth it. Your mom puked on me, threw me out, cried and yelled at me, but you were worth it." Piff fell asleep. Riven shook his head and kissed his daughter for the first of what would be many times.

**(A/N) If I'm not mistaken "piff" is slang for a marijuana bud.**** Happy Father's Day!**

_**Next Chapter: Riven has to take care of Piff for a couple of days.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or El Debarge's All This Love.

Chapter 20: All This Love

Two nights after they brought Piff home, Aisha had to go back to the hospital. Her uterus hurt days after delivery. Aisha thought it was normal considering a five pound baby used to room inside. However it smarted more by the day. It got to the point where she could barely move. She had a fever of 101.6. She only had enough energy to nurse Piff, Riven would have to bring her and sit Aisha upward. Aisha seemed to sleep more than Piff, but when she noticed she was bleeding, she was rushed to the hospital. She had an infection.

Aisha woke up when she heard a knock on the door; Niobe was sleeping next to her also jumped at the sound. "Oh hello, Riven." Niobe stretched and stood up. "I'm going to stretch my legs. I'll return shortly, okay."

"Thank you," Riven said looking at Aisha. When she left he walked over to her and looked her over. She didn't look much different from when he brought her in. She was definitely tired. He didn't like that. "What'd they say?"

"A uterine infection, it's really bad."

"How bad?" Riven asked, he didn't want to admit how nervous he was.

"I'll be in here for a week if I'm lucky."

Riven let out a relieved breath. "Okay, a week. That's good."

Tears streamed down Aisha's face. "I just want to be home with my baby."

Riven didn't say anything at first. He was pleased to know it wasn't lethal; she would have told him if it was. They weren't married so they didn't tell him her information. He wanted her with their baby too. Seeing her cry killed him. "Do you want me to bring her?"

"No, I don't want her to catch anything."

"Good point." He kissed Aisha. "I'll be back in the morning, okay."

"Take care of my baby, Riven."

Riven kissed her lips again. "She's my baby too."

He sighed and got into the car. Loud grungy music began to play, but he wasn't listening. He couldn't stop thinking about having to care for Piff without Aisha. The mother and daughter were inseparable. Piff was always with Aisha in a purple carrier. He didn't know how to do much. He only got to feed Piff a couple of times because Aisha breastfed; and, every time Piff has a dirty diaper he would stealthily disappear. Aisha's parents and their friends volunteered to watch Piff while he was working, but when he wasn't, he'd be on his own.

Riven parked in the driveway next to Teredor's car. Riven took a shower and too a small nap. Once he put on regular clothes he went to the nursery. Teredor was in a rocking chair feeding Piff. The grandpa waved him inside. Riven held out his hands. Feeding Piff with a bottle was one of the few things he knew how to do. Teredor shook his head to say no. "I just got Little Adia to take it."

Piff made a small noise and spat some of the formula up. Teredor cleaned her up as she started to whine. He gave her the bottle again, but she closed her mouth. The grandpa sighed and gave the newborn to her father. Riven tried to get her to take it too. After some persistence, she settled down and took the bottle. "She's never fussy with Aisha."

"Yeah, she doesn't like formula."

"There's no more breast milk?"

"There were only three bottles in there. I left the formula out for you." Riven swallowed and looked at Piff. This wasn't in the plan. He didn't know how to make the stuff. He also didn't want to. He believed strongly that her mother made everything she needed. "You know how to right?"

"I never thought I had to."

"Boil water, cool the water, put the water in the bottle, follow the directions on the box, and shake. Simple."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, I am. Is that a problem?"

Riven looked down at his daughter. She looked sleepy. He figured she'd go to sleep after he was done burping her. Piff wasn't a high maintenance baby. "Nope. I got this." Teredor waved and left. Riven went to the living room and turned the television on; he kept it low. He and Piff fell asleep together. He woke up when he heard Piff grunting. Riven put her in his hands and tried to focus his tired eyes on her. "What's wrong?" He asked sleepily. She grunted back at him before getting silent. She made another face before bawling. "Whoa, whoa, come on. Don't do that." Piff continued to cry. "Crap." Riven stood up and tried to rock her back to sleep. When she kept on he took Piff to the kitchen to get her a bottle. He saw the formula. Riven cursed and looked at the package to see the proportions. He didn't feel like putting Piff down to boil the water so used bottled water instead. He shook the bottle a while and gave it to Piff. She cried louder and wouldn't take it. "Little girl, it's two in the morning..." Piff ignored him and continued to cry. Riven lifted her up and smelled her diaper. "No, no, you can't do this to me. I don't do diapers." No matter how many times he said it, she didn't stop crying. Riven smacked his teeth and carried her back to the nursery. He placed her on the changing table. He tried to reason with her again to no avail. With no other choice Riven unbuttoned her onesie. He begged her again not to do this to him as he undid the sides of diaper; he looked at it. He shook his head and hoped her grandparents or Aisha would walk in the door sparing him these final moments, but they didn't. Riven remembered wipes and placed them beside her. Piff kept squirming and wailing. He unhooked her diaper and cleaned as much as he could with the first wipe. He was extremely pissed when he had to get another. He lifted Piff by her legs and cleaned under her and tossed the wipe in the pile. He rolled and closed the dirty diaper. In the process her mess got on his fingers. He contain his cussing and wiped his hands. He got a fresh diaper and put it on Piff. She was still crying.

Riven picked her up and tried going through what he knew about babies (eat, sleep and poop). He went back to the kitchen, shook the bottle again, and tried to give it to his daughter, again. She slowly stopped crying. She took a couple of sucks before she made her noises of disapproval again. Without much of a choice she continued drinking her formula. She whined while doing so, but she ate. Riven walked to the living room again turning his attention back to the television.

**A Week Later...**

Teredor returned to see Riven and Piff asleep in the living room. He'd moved the rocking chair out of the nursery into the living room. The television was on, but the volume was low. Piff was in that purple carrier, but it was surprisingly attached to Riven. Teredor couldn't help, but laugh. Riven opened his eyes which only made the older man laugh more. "She won't disappear if you put her in the crib, son."

Riven turned red with embarrassment. "I know that." Piff slowly opened her eyes. He was glad she did because he didn't want to put her in the crib. Now that he was getting a hang of fatherhood, he loved having her near him. She was so tiny; sometimes he did feel like she would disappear if he did leave her. It was difficult when he went to work; but, when he came home he'd take a shower, say goodbye to Teredor or Niobe, and put Piff in the purple sling to spend the night with her. "I was just too tired too," he lied.

"You won't have to worry about that soon. Aisha's coming home today."

"Good. It's not right for a mother to be separated from her baby," Riven mused looking down at his daughter. His mind was on his own mother. He thought about her a lot lately.

Teredor didn't respond. "Let me take Little Adia, you should get some rest."

Riven shook his head. "It's fine. I have her." Piff cooed and closed her eyes again. "She certainly can sleep."

"That's a blessing. Enjoy it while you can." Teredor didn't say anything after that. It was always awkward between them. Occasionally, they would talk about sports, but nothing of substance. Teredor finally addressed the elephant in the room when he said, "I don't like you."

"I figured."

"Would you like you if you were in my shoes? Would you like the man who impregnates your daughter, refuse to let her meet his family, and is disgusted with the thought of marrying her?"

"The fuck? I'm not disgusted with the thought of marrying Aisha."

"But the other two are true and it doesn't sit well with me."

Riven scoffed. He was getting upset, but only kept his voice low so Piff wouldn't wake up. "We aren't ever going to get along. I know that and don't really care. I wasn't the only one who laid down. At least I'm here."

"And that's the only reason I haven't kicked your ass." Riven and Teredor glared at each other until Piff started grunting in her sleep. "I guess you have that."

"Hello!" Aisha said walking into the house. She looked was so happy to see her family that she didn't even notice the hostility between her father and boyfriend. Teredor hugged her, he was so glad to see her out of the hospital and glowing. She was surprised to see Piff in the purple sling. Aisha laughed. "Hey."

"Hey," Riven replied. The looked at each other before she walked up to him and kissed him. "How was it?"

"Okay, I guess. This is for you."

He took Piff out of the sling and handed her to Aisha. Aisha's eyes lit up and she kissed Piff; when she got close she smelled that she needed to be changed. "Really Riven? ...Riven?" He'd stealthily left again.

* * *

Aisha sauntered into bed. Riven scooted over when he felt her body next to his. He didn't bother getting up until he heard the sound of suckles and cooing. He opened his eyes and saw Aisha nursing Piff. He was glad to see Piff eating without being fussy, but he didn't know why she was in the room. That was a disaster to what was left of his circadian rhythm. He'd gotten so sensitive to her noises that he wouldn't get adequate rest for work. He didn't say anything though. This was the first night in a while he had both mother and daughter in the same room.

"You're so hungry, did daddy not feed you? Did daddy starve my baby?" Piff babbled a little, but continued feeding.

Riven turned to them. "It kinda sounded like she ratted me out. And just so you know, I didn't starve Piff; she didn't like formula. It was a fight to get her to take what she took."

"Maybe she didn't like that nipple or something."

"I prefer the other nipples too." Riven said rubbing Aisha's leg.

"Go to sleep!" Aisha rolled her eyes before yawning herself. "I wish she could sleep in here. It's been a while since I've had the chance to hold her."

"I can hold you so you don't roll over on her." Riven repeated that sentence in his head. It was too mushy for his taste. "But only so you don't roll over on her."

"Right..." After a while, Piff's eyes closed. She was still eating, but definitely asleep. Aisha took her breast and and put it back in the cloth bra she wore. She placed Piff on her back and left the room to pump the rest of her milk and get water. After she placed the new bottles in the refrigerator, she got a couple of breast pads and did her nightly routine. Before she stepped out she could hear Riven harmonize in the background. She opened the door slowly and saw him sing "All This Love" to Piff while he held her. Aisha stood in the doorway vowing to remember this moment forever.

**(A/N) I have no children. I was super worried how this chapter was going to turn out, but I think it was good enough. Thanks Chibi for your help. :)**

**Next Chapter: Postpartum still proves difficult for Aisha six weeks later.**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Johnny Gill's In the Mood.

Chapter 21: In The Mood

Riven woke up and grabbed his phone. It was June 1st. He had been waiting for this day for what seemed like an eternity! It was just six weeks; but, it was the recommended six weeks of celibacy. Now that it was over Aisha and Riven could finally have sex. Riven wasn't the most patient; he asked her if she was ready when Piff was three weeks! Aisha smacked down every advance to date. He felt he had a chance today. Riven was more than ready. He smiled and looked inside the drawer of the nightstand. He pulled out a condom and turned over to wake Aisha.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"It's June 1st."

Aisha ignored him and went back to sleep; she didn't stay asleep long because she felt him press against her rump. "I'm not in the mood." Riven smacked his teeth. He got closer to her and played with her hair. Aisha elbowed him in the ribs. "I said I'm not in the mood." Riven cursed and backed away.

He couldn't believe his luck, last year he didn't even think to look her way; now all he wanted was for her to touch him. It only took one look for him to become infatuated; and, after they consummated he was addicted. They'd be more responsible this time. As much as he loved his daughter, she wasn't getting siblings anytime soon. Riven was ready for practice though.

* * *

It took two weeks of denials for Riven to stop asking. The next few weeks he laid beside her silently; he also seemed not to have much to say when they were awake. Aisha was just not in the mood. She didn't feel sexy or the least bit aroused. She thought maybe it was her excess weight, but she spent most of her three months of maternity leave working it off. Exercise wasn't helping her libido.

"You look amazing, Aisha!" Francis complimented her.

"Thank you."

"I'm surprised a magazine hasn't asked to do an article on you. Losing all your baby weight in ninety days. What'd you do, nurse Adia on the treadmill?" Suddenly Riven, Sky and Helia walked passed them. Aisha and Riven locked eyes before his trailed on her blue cotton shorts and small gym shorts. Francis saw Aisha blush. "Oh, I know how you lost it now."

"It's not like that," Aisha mumbled. Francis didn't believe her. "I'm serious. I haven't touched him in months."

"Oh... Did he do something wrong or-"

"It's me," Aisha admitted. "I just can't seem to, you know... My doctor says it's normal and my estrogen is just low. She wants me to wait it out and try teas and communication."

"I'm sure many women have this problem."

"I know. Some even lose interest for a year. I'm disappointed that I'm one of them. I thought I did everything right, having Piff was relatively easy too. I don't understand why I'm still having issues."

"You know what you should try, horny goat weed."

"Stop joking."

"I'm serious. My partner and I take it sometimes for the best orgasms. You should try it."

"... I guess I'm open to other options."

After work Aisha went to find epimedium. Of course it was easier to find by its other name, horny goat weed. Aisha a shower, she made dinner and took the recommended dosage. She waited a while, but there was no change. She stabbed at her meal thinking about her latest disappointment. She wouldn't be able to nurse Piff for a while because of the herb. She wished she had prepared by increasing her water regime and bottling the excess milk. It was inconvenient that Piff would have to take the bottle when she didn't like it, especially with no results. Aisha sighed and got into Riven's shirt for bed. She was in too sour of a mood to greet Riven when he arrived. She simply turned on the television and fumed.

Thirty minutes later, she was still peeved. She thought about the tea, baths, and herbs. She was so frustrated. It wasn't even about sex with Riven. All she wanted was to feel normal again. Piff was almost four months and she wasn't herself. She was tired of her doctor saying what she was going through was normal. To her it wasn't; she hadn't felt normal in a year!

Aisha felt her body get warm. She didn't think much of it and took the covers off. Then, she felt a tingle; it went from calm to insatiable. She jumped out of bed to find her boyfriend. Riven was watching ESPN when she walked in and turned off the television. Before he could grouch, she kissed him. She climbed on his lap without breaking their kiss. Riven pulled her closer to him and held her by the rump. Aisha straddled him and scrambled to unbutton his pants. He lifted to pull them down. Aisha rolled her hips on his lap as his hands traveled her body. Riven moaned and pulled her shirt off. "You should get those condoms," she whispered in his ear. She grinded on him to show her impatience. Riven held her by her waist and leaned forward so he could reach the pants at his ankles. "Your pocket? Someone's cocky."

"More like anxious, but I'll take that as a compliment."

"Of course you do."

Aisha took it from him and ripped the package. She was surprised to see that it was orange. Riven took it from her and rolled it on. "It's flavored."

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Flavored huh... I will if you will."

"Going down on a female isn't my thing."

"Fine, but you better not ask me for head again." Aisha wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He kissed her back opening his mouth to taste her. He even missed that. She leaned into him more and lifted herself up and guided him inside. She missed this too. For the first time in a while she felt normal.

Aisha gradually took him into her. Her legs started shaking. She was no longer used to his size. The slow pace wasn't helping and seemed to prolong the pain. She grinded her hips on his to adjust. Once her face softened, he grabbed her hips and bounced her on him. Aisha threw her head back and bit her lip. Riven leaned forward and started sucking her neck. She shivered and rode him more forcefully. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her chest into his. He loved the feeling of her soft breasts on his hard chest. The were larger than her remembered, and definitely more sensitive. Riven grabbed one of them and could feel her whole body shutter. Aisha grabbed his hair and bounced harder. The couch squeaked from her erratic movements. Riven stopped sucking when he left a blackish bruise on her neck. He nipped her chin and ear. "Shit, they sowed you up nice and tight... shame I'm gonna wreck it now."

Riven pulled out and picked Aisha up. He bent her over the arm of the couch and entered. Aisha looked back with a glare before burying her face into a pillow. Riven gave slow, but hard thrusts, getting deeper with each stroke. She cursed him, but it only seemed to fuel his determination to go deeper. He leaned forward and grabbed the back of her neck. He went faster, feeling himself reaching his end. He wanted it to last longer, but the moment her blue eyes burrowed into his, it was over. Riven grunted and braced himself on the couch.

Aisha and Riven watched the sweat roll off of each other. Riven threw the condom in the trash. Aisha wiped herself on the shirt she was wearing and sat on his lap. Riven held her and kissed the side of her neck without the hickey. Aisha moaned and massaged his testicles. A low wail interrupted the moment. The lovers turned their attention to the baby monitor. The cry started off slow, but gradually grew louder. Aisha stopped touching Riven. "Don't go; she'll stop in a minute. Aisha, no. No, no, damn it" Riven groaned when she got off of him. She put on the shirt and washed her hands. He could hear her voice on the monitor soon after. "Nice going, Piff," Riven muttered.

Aisha went to the nursery and picked up Piff. She rocked her and kissed her forehead. She knew this cry was for attention. She smiled at Piff. "What's wrong baby? You miss mommy? Did you have a good nap?" Piff stopped crying and frowned at Aisha. "Come on, my little pixie, smile." Piff continued to pout. Aisha grabbed her baby keys and shook them in front of Piff. She watched it before taking it in her tiny hinds. Riven stood at the door waiting impatiently. She tried not to look back; but, she could feel him staring at her. The thought made her blush. Riven walked in and put his arm around Aisha. She closed her eyes and exhaled. Piff ignored her parents and continued to make noise. Aisha bit her lip and put Piff back inside her crib. Piff put the purple key in her mouth and watched as her daddy threw her mommy over his shoulder and leave.

* * *

Aisha sighed in contentment. She was pleased, satisfied in many ways. Riven leaned back with his hands behind his head. Aisha scooted closer to him and placed her head on his chest; he looked down. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Worth the wait?"

"You tell me," he said cockily.

"Ass ...hey what was that song you sang weeks ago?" Aisha asked, sleepily.

"I'm not sure, In the Mood?" She shrugged. Riven sang some of it. Aisha nodded and wrapped her arms around him. "You like that, huh."

"Uh huh... it's sexy." Aisha sighed. "We might not do it again, anytime soon. My estrogen levels are low, so I probably won't feel normal again for a while."

Riven thought about what she said for a while before answering. "You think that's all I want you for? Sex."

"Did I say that?" Riven didn't answer. "We're they type that doesn't do well with words. What we do matters more than what we say."

Riven chuckled. To him, there were no truer words. "Man, I love you."

"I love you too."

They fell asleep.

**Riven's Dream...**

_Riven was grilling steaks as a large, black dog eagerly watched him. Shaking his head, Riven tossed him one. The dog took it and ran off happily elsewhere to eat it. Aisha walked out dressed in a 1950's American housewife dress and her hair tied back with a long white ribbon. She handed him a lemonade and giggled. "I'll keep you company if he doesn't want to."_

_"Oh yeah? How am I sure you won't leave me when I hand you the steaks like him," he joked._

_"Never." Aisha kissed him. Riven forgot about the steaks and laid Aisha on the ground next to the grill. She looked at him lovingly. Riven hovered above her as she touched his chest. "I'm so glad I quit my job to raise our kids. Give me another." Riven smirked and proceeded with her request._

**Aisha's Dream...**

_Aisha could hear Piff crying in her room, but the more she ran the further away the nursery became. Once Piff stopped crying, she managed to get to her daughter's room. To her horror, Piff wasn't in her crib._

_"Traitor," a familiar voice spat out. Aisha turned to see Nabu sitting in the rocking chair. "You forgot me."_

_"I haven't forgotten you. I promise! I love you."_

_"You forgot me," he accused again. "You forgot me."_

_"Nabu, please... Don't be mad." Tears fell from her eyes. "I never meant for this to happen. Forgive me. ...Where's my baby?" __Nabu started rocking and didn't answer. "Where's my baby?! Where's my baby, Nabu?! Give me my baby!"_

Thanks to his hypersensitivity from taking care of Piff, Riven woke up once he heard Aisha whimpering. She kept mumbling about the baby. Riven shook her; Aisha jumped up and looked around. "My baby. Where's my baby?!"

Riven grabbed Aisha's shoulders. "Calm down."

She started crying. "I have to check on Piff. I have to check on the baby."

"You stay." Aisha tried to stop the tears and racing heart. She didn't know why she was having nightmares now. Today was a great days, most of all she had Riven next to her. Riven returned with their daughter sleeping in his arms. Aisha exhaled in relief and shed a few more tears. "I'm not handing her over until you're calm."

Aisha glared at him. "Give me, my baby." She was definitely herself now. Riven put Piff in her arms and watched sorrow and relief flood Aisha's face. "I dreamed Nabu took her. He kept saying I forgot him, I don't know why." Riven made a face. "What?"

"Yesterday was July 22nd."

Aisha swallowed and held her head in shame. "I didn't even remember."

"..."

"I can't believe I didn't remember."

Riven got into bed and looked at his sleeping daughter. His mind was racing and he didn't like the thoughts. He was glad Aisha didn't remember the anniversary of Nabu's death. That was his best friend; he hated that he felt that way. It was selfish, but he wanted to be the only man she loved.

**(A/N) This only has three more chapters left. By the way, don't store condoms in your pocket or wallet (too hot). This is the last lemon in this story, sorry it wasn't longer. The others are 5 and 16.**

_**Next Chapter: Aisha runs into Roy.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Joe's Worst Case Scenerio

Chapter 22: Worst Case Scenerio

Flora knocked on Aisha's door and bit her lip waiting for an answer. She rang the doorbell a couple of times before taking a deep breath. Aisha opened the door, but was distracted by Piff's grip on her hair. Once Aisha freed herself from her baby's harsh grip, she noticed the dire look on Flora's face and let her inside.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I messed up bad." Flora's voice was shaking.

"Let's go for a walk." Aisha went inside and got Piff's things. She packed the diaper bag and put sneakers and shorts over her onesie. Flora watched them and swallowed tears. Piff grabbed Aisha's hair again; Aisha made Piff let go and tied her hair behind her. Flora smiled sadly. "Do you think you would be this happy if you did all of this with Nabu?"

"I think about it sometimes..., but I never dwell on it long because it's just a what-if. Why?"

"Did you ever feel like you were just trapped? Like you were with him just because it was what people expected?" She whispered, but shook her head. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that."

"Flora, what's going on?"

Flora didn't respond. They went out and walked around the block. They were silent until they reached a nearby park. Flora fiddled with her hands before she revealed her secret. "I've been cheating on Helia."

"..." Aisha was definitely in shock. It took a while for her to absorb those words. Flora and Helia were the most romantic couple in the group; they were sweet and cute. She couldn't see either of them being unfaithful. Apparently, she was wrong. From the way Flora worded her confession, Aisha assumed she did it more than once. "Flora, say it isn't so." Flora nodded and lowered her head. "I... How did it happen?"

Flora took a deep breath. "It started years ago... with the DEA. They seized my field, but I wasn't there at the moment. Four guys got arrested instead, a couple of thieves. I visited them all in prison, Ogron, Gantlos, Duman and A-Anagan. I know they were stealing from me, but I felt bad. They went to prison in my place, you know. ...I never meant to hurt anyone."

"They're still in prison right? If the writing has gotten inappropriate, you can stop."

"They were released a month ago. The other three moved on with their lives; but one visited me. He took me out for a movie to thank me for visiting him, writing him, putting money on his books, and we-" Flora bit her lip. "We-"

"I get it, Flora. Are you going to tell Helia?"

"...he knows. He came home unexpectedly and caught us."

"Oh..." Aisha held Flora's hand. "I'm not going to lie, you did mess up. Helia is a good man and didn't deserve that, especially the way he found out. But you two love each other, you'll get through this."

"Aisha, I don't want to get through it..." Flora swallowed. "I love Helia, I really do. I just can't be with him anymore. This wasn't the life I wanted." She looked at her feet. "It wasn't the life he promised me. ...Helia doesn't work, he hasn't done anything since Stella's portrait. I-I tried talking to him, but he says love will fix everything and nothing is done. I used to believe it, but it's just words, flowery words, and empty promises... I can't live in his fantasy anymore."

"I think I understand. Are you going to be with, what's his name?"

"Anagan, I don't see anything long term with him. It's just-" Flora shuttered again.

"Sex."

Flora shook her head. "No, not sex. What we do is much more vulgar." She looked through her phone and showed a picture of the four guys she mentioned. Flora pointed to the one with dreads. "That's him."

Aisha looked at him and then to Flora. The man she was showing her was hardened, mean-looking, and intimidating; he was attractive, and the opposite of Flora's husband. "You realize this man is a thug, right? A felon? Not the suburban pretenders that we're used to."

"I know."

"Be careful. Riven and I are only a call away. If you need to, you stay with us."

"Thank you, but I'm not worried about Anagan." Flora's phone rang. "Hello, Helia? ...y-yeah, we should talk. ...okay. Bye." Flora hung up the phone and looked at Aisha. "I have to go. I'll call you later. Thanks for listening, Aisha." She bent down to kiss Piff and smiled. "Bye, sweetie."

Aisha bent down to check on her daughter. She was surprised that she was awake. "What a day this has been! Mommy needs to walk more to clear her head. Oh no, your shoes are untied." She retied Piff's shoes and straightened her clothes. "We'll swing after a few laps, okay." Piff smiled in response; she gurgled a bit before resting in her stroller.

Aisha briskly walked around the park. The runners went around her, but they slowed to look at Piff and smile. She smiled back and continued her laps. One of the runners slowed to a stop and looked back at them. It was Roy. "Aisha Andros, it's been a while?"

Aisha kept one hand on Piff's stroller and hugged him with the other arm. "Roy! Long time no see."

"Yeah, Bloom's wedding..." He couldn't stop looking in her eyes. It wasn't until Piff babbled that he looked down. "Oh who's this?"

Aisha smiled proudly. "This is Adia, but everyone calls her Piff."

"Congratulations! I saw on Facebook, I just didn't-" Roy looked at Piff. She looked like her mother; they were both brown, with blue eyes. Piff was lighter than Aisha and she had odd burgundy hair. He assumed Piff was biracial, but he didn't want to ask. He didn't want to know. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Did Flora give her that nickname?"

"No, it came from Riven. We kept calling her Baby Piff before she was born and it stuck. I doubt we're having more so it's fine."

"Wait, Riven?" Roy remembered how Riven cut in-between he and Aisha at the reception. It wasn't a secret that he was after her. Now they had a baby. Maybe if Roy had stood up for himself, Piff would be his. "The same Riven?"

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Yep. Surprised me too. I'm still trying to figure that out. Anyway, how have you been?"

* * *

Riven came home after dealing with Helia. He had never seen the artist so damaged. He was harsher than the other Specialists. He told Helia that he should have handled his business at home. After hearing Flora's complaints from Helia, he determined she wanted a real man. It was just his opinion; Helia didn't have to take his advice. Riven didn't say anything about Helia's crying. He'd be devastated if he found that Aisha did the same to him. The thought alone made him sick. He doubted that she would; they had a family. Riven wouldn't drop his guard though; if Flora could cheat, anyone could.

He wasn't surprised when he found the home empty. He figured that the Winx would spend the night together. He just hoped it wouldn't be with him. Riven went to the fridge and warm up leftovers; he took them to the study. He checked on a game he missed. Aisha had multiple tabs opened, but he ignored them and made another. He cursed after finding out his team lost. Riven checked him email when he heard a ping. Aisha had left her Facebook logged on. It was only when he saw Roy's name flashing in the tab that he got interested.

_It was great catching up with you today and meeting Adia. Would you like to meet for lunch sometime?_

Riven balled his fists. _"This is Riven, motherfucker."_

Roy wrote back. _"Why the hostility?"_

There were certain things he wanted to say, but he didn't want there to be any proof that he threatened Roy. _"Why the thirst? You had your chance. She's mine. Back off."_

_"It's not like that. We're just friends."_

Riven laughed. _"You're not even that. Now fuck off." _Roy didn't respond. Riven went to Roy's profile, unfriended and blocked him from Aisha's account. "I'm not Helia. Nobody's gonna take my woman," he muttered to himself.

**Meanwhile...**

Aisha watched as Piff was passed around between the Winx. She warned them it wasn't the best idea, but they didn't seem to mind. After Piff made a grab for hair, she was put with Tecna. Aisha passed Tecna her bottle just in case Piff got hungry. This made some of the longer hair Winx tie their hair back and hold their hands out for the baby again. It was too much for Piff and she reached for Aisha.

"Aww," Musa sighed in disappointment.

"She's such a mommy's girl." Bloom hoped her future child would be as well. She looked back at Flora and held her hand. "How're you holding up?"

"I think I'm day one in moving on." She still held a sad smile. "Thank you all for staying with me."

"No problem." Aisha's phone began to vibrate. Stella picked it up by accident and saw the caller ID. "Roy's calling, Aisha."

"Really? I ran into him today."

"Oh really?" Stella gave her a look and handed her the phone.

Aisha folded her arms and answered the phone. "Hello? ...What? Why were you and Riven talking? ...I'm not surprised." Aisha rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to him. He can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with. ...Bye."

"Soo...?" Stella sat waiting for gossip.

"Apparently Riven cussed out Roy through Facebook."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but he used my account to do it so..." Aisha checked her messages. "Wow."

Stella looked as well. Her eyes sprinkled. "I wonder if Brandon would do that for me."

"I was thinking the same about Sky. I see why you two are together now. That's kind of hot."

Aisha frowned. "I'm not a trophy. Riven can't dictate what I do and whom I do it with. Roy was only asking to go out for lunch."

"Oh please." Stella chuckled. "Lunch?"

"He's just a friend." Aisha reaffirmed. "He knows I'm with Riven. I told him at the park. I'm a mom now, come on."

"Shit, Flora is married and someone still came and... sorry Flora." Flora didn't respond. Musa bit her lip and tried again. "What I mean is, Roy is into you."

"Even if that's true, why didn't Riven trust me to handle it?" Everyone grew silent for a moment. Aisha retrieved her phone and went outside. She looked at the messages again and called Riven. He answered on the third ring. "Riven."

"Yeah."

She folded her arms. "I'm not about to argue with you. I just need to know one thing. Do you trust me?"

"What are you talking about?" This sounded like a trick question to him.

"Do. You. Trust. Me." She emphasized each word.

"...I guess."

"You guess? That question needed a yes or no answer."

"Really Aisha? What happened to actions not words?"

"I still believe that, but your actions are telling me that you don't trust me. Going through my Facebook, cussing out my childhood friend?! I'm not my friends! I do not give you any reason do that and I don't find it cute!"

"Fine! But I'm not sorry. Roy is not your friend. He's nice and sweet, but only because he wants you and for a while now. He was too much a punk to do something about it. Well it's too late now. You're mine!"

"You don't own me Riven!"

"You know what I mean."

She breathed and tried to control her temper. "I'm asking this a third time. Do yo trust me?" Riven was silent. Aisha hung up the phone and tried not to think what it meant for their relationship.

**(A/N) I was dating this guy who would leave me overly romantic text messages, paragraphs on hopes and dreams. It was sweet at first, but it got old. Once I cut out the flowery words, I realized he had nothing to offer. So we split. Originally, Aisha was supposed to text Roy for weeks, causing the argument. I think this is better because there was a lot going on in this chapter. If you didn't notice, I referenced my one-shot Vanity. *cough***

_**Next Chapter: Riven's mother dies.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Bruno Mars' It Will Rain

Chapter 23: It Will Rain

She kicked him out.

Aisha went home and asked him a fourth time if he trusted her. Riven didn't answer. Aisha told him, there was no reason they should continue to be together if he didn't trust her. He brought up, Piff; he accused her of breaking of their family. It was the wrong choice of words. Once he said family, she asked about his. Being met with silence again, Aisha showed him the door. The very next day, a host of baby furniture was delivered to his apartment. Aisha was there to make sure his place was baby proofed; but, once that task was over, she left.

Riven was mad. He cussed out Roy; after all if he wouldn't have approached Aisha, they wouldn't have had to check him. That solved nothing. Aisha actually kept the block against Roy and hadn't spoken to him. Then he directed his anger at Aisha. She only turned his logic against him and told him if he couldn't talk to her cordially, they'd establish custody. He tried relieving his tension at the gym, but when he saw Aisha laughing with Francis, he became more stressed than when he entered. How dare she laugh? He was hurt! He missed kissing Aisha before he had to go out and talking to her before they went to sleep. The only time he smiled was Piff's visits.

Piff seemed to be fine with the adjustment. She loved wandering his apartment. Despite all the new toys they got her, her favorite thing to play with was the doorstop. She pulled it and laughed at the funny sound it made. Riven recorded her on his phone; her laughter had an interesting way of momentarily cheering him up until he thought about his failed relationship with her mom. When Aisha brought her again, the doorstop kept her amused for twenty minutes. Then, she got quiet. Piff looked back at Riven; Riven's eyebrow raised as he watched her. She looked at him once more before she crawled to something that caught her eye. She picked it up, before Riven could see what it was she put it in her mouth. Riven got up; Piff took off! He caught her and turned her facing downward. She didn't spit it out so he got it himself. It was a quarter.

"Adia Uheri Piff, stop putting junk in your mouth!" He popped her hand. Piff frowned. Her eyes filled with tears and she wailed. He sighed and held her. This was sad for him too. This was the first time he disciplined her; he'd even used her full name. Part of him felt accomplished, but he felt awful mostly. "I had to do it, baby girl. You could have choked. I know you don't understand right now; but, I love you very much. I really do." Riven kissed her forehead and held her until she calmed down.

Later, Riven settled them both for a nap. He watched her chest rise and fall and drifted back to the quarter incident. She was growing up. She was still young, not even a year; but, she was learning everyday. It wouldn't be long until she walked and talked. His week with her was coming to an end. He didn't like that. Just like Aisha missed Piff's first brush with deviousness, eventually so would he. He wished she were there. She'd probably take Piff from him and make him the bad guy as she consoled her. She'd definitely be happy he could finally pronounce Piff's name. He wondered what she was doing while he had her. She was probably with the Winx; he hoped she wasn't with a guy. Through his racing thoughts, he found sleep. He was deep in sleep when his doorbell rang. Piff barely made a noise and continued napping. Riven figured it was Aisha and answered.

A woman with cold green eyes stood impatiently. She sized him up before looking in his apartment. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in?"

Riven wished he stayed in bed. "I don't see why I should, _Guinevere_."

"So you can finally say it properly. I'm pleased your money wasn't completely wasted." Riven put his hand on the door about to close it when she finally revealed her purpose for coming. "Your mother died."

"Okay."

Guinevere raised a thin eyebrow. "Okay? I just told you your mother was dead!"

"What do you want?"

"Your mother listed me as an emergency contact. They want me to claim her body."

"Then do it. Bye."

She caught the door. "Riven!"

"I don't know why you're telling me this. If you don't want to claim her body, don't. The prison will give her a funeral. Sucks for the taxpayers though..."

"Are you still mad? Because I really didn't know, Riven." Riven didn't respond. "Fine, if you're done with me, then I'm done with you! I only came to tell you about your mother, I'm done now."

"Yeah, cause you definitely sound like you've moved on."

Guinevere glared at Riven. "Have you?"

* * *

Aisha was about to head over to Riven to pick Piff, but he texted her asking for a few extra days. He was definitely shocked. Aisha didn't even bother asking why. His mind kept spinning with theories. He wondered what she was up to. He didn't bother going to his mother's funeral; he took Piff out instead. When he returned, it was if nothing changed. He didn't want to take Piff to Aisha; it was an interesting week. He found out he and Piff had the same taste in music. Loud grungy music didn't seem to faze her. If he held her hands she would dance, bounce and laugh.

When they arrived, Aisha waved, but looked distracted. Riven gathered Piff's things and put them in her room. Aisha followed before giving him an awkward hug. Riven didn't return it. "I want to keep Piff for a few more days."

Aisha pushed him away. "Why? I haven't had her for over a week."

"I'm used to seeing her every day. I can't do this every other week thing. She does stuff now!" Riven wished he recorded her baby dance.

"I don't like this either, but it's what else are we supposed to do?"

"What we were doing before." Aisha sighed. She didn't want to have this fight again. "It was working."

Aisha put Piff in her play pin and went outside. "You want to know why it doesn't work?"

"Please, enlighten me."

"Because I met Guinevere."

Riven frowned. "I don't know what she might have told you, but it's not like that with us. She's my-"

"Sister. I met your sister and I didn't know who the hell she was!"

"She's not my sister! Piff is my only family. You know that."

"Do I? You had a mother."

He scoffed, "Not really."

Aisha walked him to the door. "I knew you didn't trust me, but to this degree..."

Riven didn't walk out. "I didn't say nothing because there was nothing to say."

"Okay, bye."

"...you aren't even going to ask who Guinevere is?"

"I should have known months ago. What's the point now?"

"It's really nothing," he tried to defend.

Aisha was done. "I don't care. Goodbye, Riven."

"She's my stepsister."

"I don't want-"

"Yes you do! At one point in time, I was rich too, but I blew it. That's the only reason I know you all. My dad did something, I don't know, but it must have paid off because he died leaving me around four hundred million-"

"You blew through four hundred million?!"

"I was young. He didn't leave my mom anything; I assume she was a whore that didn't deserve it. The only way she was going to get money was if I died. Obviously, she didn't kill me. She abandoned me. She gave me to Karen until I was legally be classified as dead. I stayed with Karen for nine years, that's Guinevere's mom. They only got caught because I wanted my permit. I'm not sure how I slipped under the radar until then. I guess I do, urgent care, dental clinics, public school... So yeah, Piff is my only family."

"..."

"Your not going to say anything? I told you what you wanted to know." Riven scoffed.

"What can I say? I can't pretend to know what you're feeling- went through. I'm glad you told me; I'll see you in a week."

"You know what, I was right not to trust you." Aisha's eyes widened. "Yeah I was! I tried to tread light with you. Cause I knew in the end you'd destroy me."

"You're not the hurt one." Aisha turned away so he wouldn't see her weak.

**(A/N) Is this really the end?! The story is kinda hard to grasp, but how exactly did Riven go to such a prestigious school like Red Fountain if he didn't have status? It's not like he was extra studious or had special powers. Even though Riven was abandoned by his mother I think he was either adopted by someone noble or was born with it. BTW, burning through 400 M is possible. He didn't have parents to advise him to save/invest/protect it.**

_**Next Chapter: Riven tries rapping to Aisha. Final chapter.**_


End file.
